Basil de Baker Street et le Cœur de Glace de Londres
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur Foxiso Un an après la défaite de Ratigan, Basil et Dawson se retrouvent dans une nouvelle aventure pleine de frissons ! Une étrange momie nommée Le Cœur de Glace revient à la vie. Possédant de puissants pouvoirs, elle n'a alors vécu que dans la Solitude et la Peur. Alors sous une neige éternelle, Londres tout entier se retrouve figé !
1. Prologue

**_Basil de Baker Street_**

**_et _**

**_le Cœur de Glace de Londres_**

* * *

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso! Grande première dans le genre, cette fiction est un crossover entre "Basil détective privé" et "la Reine des Neiges", deux Disneys fondamentalement génial! La majorité des personnages sont du film "Basil détective privé" et appartiennent à Disney (comme chacun sait). Les OC sont les suivants et appartiennent à la personne citée juste après.**

**Runald Marker_ Foxiso**

**Alberick Pedersen_ Foxiso et moi-même**

**Oilossë_ style: Foxiso/ idée général et nom: moi-même**

**Mark de Baker Street_ moi-même**

**Solvi_ Foxiso**

**Famille de Oilossë (père/mère/etc...)_ moi-même**

**vous découvrirez bien assez vite qui est qui^^ Et si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble ces personnages, rendez-vous sur mon site Deviant Art et sur celui de Foxiso. Je vous le conseille quand même car les descriptions ça vaut pas forcément les images**

* * *

_**Résumé:**_

Un an après la défaite de Ratigan, Basil et Dawson se retrouvent dans une nouvelle aventure pleine de frissons !

Une étrange momie nommée « Le Cœur de Glace » revient à la vie. Possédant de puissants pouvoirs, elle n'a alors vécu que dans la Solitude et la Peur. Alors sous une neige éternelle, Londres tout entier se retrouve figé !

Seuls Basil le Détective avec son assistant Dawson, Toby le chien et la petite Olivia peuvent espérer retrouver le Cœur de Glace pour qu'elle dégèle Londres. Mais dans l'ombre, une force maléfique resurgit du passé pour se venger.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Londres 1898 :_

Cela faisait un an maintenant que j'avais rencontré Basil de Baker Street. Ce jeune homme, aussi étrange et têtu soit-il, était un détective formidable qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'inquiétait pour les autres. J'en ai souvent vu les preuves lors de nos enquêtes. Et je savais, lorsque j'ai accepté de devenir son associer, que je n'allais pas mener la vie tranquille que j'espérais en rentrant d'Afghanistan. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginer une aventure pareille. Mais peut-être vaut-il mieux que je vous éclaire sur mon identité avant de vous en dire d'avantage sur cette affaire extraordinaire !

Je suis le docteur David Quentin Dawson. J'ai servis quelques temps en Afghanistan en tant que chirurgien Major David Quentin Dawson, puis j'avais décidé de retourner à Londres pour prendre du repos et trouver la paix. Mais dès mon arrivée, je me suis retrouvé malgré moi entraîné dans une aventure qui changea ma vie à jamais !

C'était la veille du soixantième anniversaire de notre Reine et Ratigan, un diabolique rat, avait tenté de s'emparer du trône. Il avait cependant commis l'erreur d'enlever le père d'une petite fille débrouillarde nommée Olivia. Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue, sous la pluie, seule et égarée, à la recherche d'une aide. Elle cherchait le détective qui vivait à Baker Street et, devant tant de détresse, je n'ai pu que offrir mon aide. Au 221B ½ Baker Street, nous avons rencontrer Mme Judson, une gentille vieille dame qui était la logeuse du détective qui y habitait. Ce jeune homme s'était révélé être stupéfiant ! D'un simple regard, il parvenait à déduire des choses que les personnes normales ne sauraient que si vous leur aviez dit. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour comprendre que le responsable des malheurs de la petite Olivia était le diabolique Professeur Ratigan. Il avait enlevé le père de la fillette pour qu'il construise un automate très réaliste de la Reine pour le proclamer Roi. Par chance, nous avons pu l'arrêter et, après une course poursuite aérienne et une bataille au sommet de Big Ben, le Professeur fut vaincu. Une chute de Big Ben.

Dès lors, Basil et moi sommes devenus associer. Et Olivia et son père partirent quelques temps en Écosse, le temps d'être certain que Ratigan ne reviendrait plus. Mais malgré les mois passés à fouiller, nous ne retrouvions jamais le corps du Professeur. Mais personne ne survit à une chute pareille. Ainsi, les Flaversham revinrent à Londres quelques temps plus tard.

Mais alors que nous venions de clore une affaire, une nouvelle aventure allait bientôt nous tomber dessus. Et cette affaire ne venait pas de Londres ou de Ratigan... mais de Norvège, dans les glaciers Scandinaves !

* * *

**Petit prologue pour vous mettre en bouche:) Alors? Foxiso et moi avons-nous bien travailler?**

**Commentaires SVP!**


	2. Chapitre1: Découverte dans la glace

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso. Ici, découverte de trois personnages très importants! Je vous laisse découvrir^^**

**Oh! PS:** l_es chansons sont écrite comme ça_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte dans la glace**

_Norvège en 1898 :_

Des groupes de souris historiennes et archéologues tentent de retrouver des anciens vestiges de vikings enterrés et ensevelis sous ces paysages hivernaux mais ils ne retrouvent que des cadavres gelés des rats de Norvège ainsi que quelques armes et poteries vikings. Le célèbre Archéologue Anglais Runald Marker en fait également parti vu que c'est lui qui finance ce projet.

Il creuse avec son équipe dans le sol enneigé, découvrant de temps à autre de nombreux objets plus ou moins intéressants.

« Alors voyons ce qu'on a là... dit-il quand il ramasse le bijou qu'il vient de déterrer. Une broche avec deux têtes de drakkars sur le côté... intéressant. »

Sur ce, il prend un mouchoir et emballe la broche dedans jusqu'à ce que...

« M. Marker ! Vite ! Il faut que vous veniez ! s'exclame une jeune souris mâle.

_Qu'y a t-il? demande l'archéologue.

_Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux ! » dit le jeune garçon.

Sur ce, l'archéologue le suit jusque en bas, sur le Fjord où une équipe est sensé chercher des vestiges dans la glace et, à ce qu'il semblerait, ils ont trouvés quelque chose. En face des archéologues se tient un glacier dont une silhouette était auréolée d'une lumière bleue à l'intérieur.

« Woah ! C'est vrai que c'est unique : une momie dans la glace... » s'exclame Marker.

Quand il approche le glacier et le frotte en hauteur pour enlever un peu de neige et regarde à l'intérieur, il est abasourdi par ce qu'il y voit.

* * *

Il y avait le corps toujours intact d'une jeune femme souris à la peau légèrement bleue aux cheveux roux dans lesquels des flocons en cristal étaient incrustés. Elle portait une robe bleue glace avec une cape en dentelle blanche, une fuine bleue ornée d'une broche en diamant en forme de flocon lui entourait les épaules. Elle semblait dormir dans le glacier mais aucune respiration ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Vu le style de robe qu'elle portait, Runald Marker pouvait dire qu'elle avait vécue en 1709, la même date que le Grand Hiver. Mais pourquoi des motifs de neiges et de flocons sur ses habits ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Elle est d'une beauté... » soupire Runald.

Alors il se tourne, attrape une pioche et donne un coup dans le glacier pour en libérer le cadavre de la jeune fille mais, dès que la marteau résonne sur le glacier, une onde invisible repoussa Marker ainsi que plusieurs archéologues qui s'écroulèrent par terre comme si le glacier protégeait la fille à l'intérieur.

« Wow c'est Wow ! » s'exclama Runald.

À cet instants, les rares autochtones présents sur le site se mettent à hurler d'horreur. Certains tombent à genoux et prient, d'autres pleurent en se tenant la tête et d'autres encore hurlent purement et simplement. Les anglais les regardent, surpris.

« Pedersen ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » demande Marker.

Alberick Pedersen était un historien qui travaillait avec Runald Marker et qui avait des origines scandinaves. Spécialiste des légendes vikings et locales, il avait pourtant toujours vécu à Londres. Mais le scandinave savait toujours sa langue maternelle. Et les dires des autochtones ne le rassurent guère.

« Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas y toucher. Que cette glace est maudite ! Laissons cela !

_Êtes-vous devenu fou, Pedersen ? s'insurge Marker. Regardez la ! Cette jeune femme est là depuis plus d'un siècle, certainement surprise par un blizzard, et pourtant, elle serait morte hier qu'elle serait dans le même état ! L'état de conservation de cette momie est remarquable ! Aucune découverte aussi parfaite n'a été faite à ce jour !

_Ils disent qu'un pouvoir beau et dangereux sommeille dans ces glaces et ils disent qu'il ne doit pas être réveillé !

_Une malédiction ? Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! Je suis un homme de sciences, Pedersen ! Pas un charlatant ! Et comment expliquent-ils l'étonnante conservation de cette momie ? » ricane Runald.

Un viel homme s'approche de Alberick et se met à faire de grands gestes en s'égosillant dans sa langue natale. Tous les scandinaves se mettent face contre terre et hurlent ou prient.

« Quoi donc encore ? marmonne l'archéologue.

_Il nous dit de prendre gare au cœur de glace ! »

À cette déclaration, Marker se fige. Il réfléchit, marmonne pendant quelques instants puis s'exclame :

« Le Cœur de Glace ? Mais oui ! C'est parfait ! Pedersen ! Vous êtes un génie !

_Vous allez la laisser ? demande l'historien.

_Par Saint George ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurge l'archéologue. Vous venez de trouver un nom idéal pour cette merveille archéologique !

_Vraiment ?

_Oui ! Quel nom pourrait aller mieux à cette Reine des Neiges que « le Cœur de Glace » ! Magnifique ! Je le vois déjà sur l'affiche du Royal Muséum !

_Ne pensez vous pas que... »

Mais Pedersen n'est pas écouté. Marker se perche au sommet du pan de glace où est emprisonnée la belle et déclare, d'une voix enjouée et sûre d'elle :

« Amis archéologues, historiens, chercheurs et jeunes bénévoles ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Aujourd'hui, en Norvège, dans cet immense glacier, nous avons trouver une momie ! Une momie d'un siècle dont l'étonnante conservation lui a parmi de nous arriver, aussi belle qu'une Reine dans son palais de glace ! Et cette Reine porte un nom : le Cœur de Glace ! Amis ! Prenez vos pelles et vos pioches ! Affrontons le glacier et sortons cette Reine de son sarcophage de glace ! Prenons le Cœur de Glace ! »

Les anglais sont séduit par le discours de Runald Marker. Quelle autre fierté que celle d'avoir participer à cette découverte avec lui. Tous l'acclament et saisissent leurs outils, sans écouter Pedersen et les Scandinaves. Motivés comme jamais, ils frappent et refrappent la glace qui retient la momie. Le travail est dur mais la promesse de gloire est plus forte. Pour garder de l'entrain, les travailleurs se mettent à chanter :

_Né au sommet des montagnes_

_Arrosées de pluie gelée..._

_Ce lac de neige cache_

_Un trésor très précieux qu'il faut mériter_

_On coupe dans le vent du matin_

_Le travail chasse le chagrin_

_À la force de tes mains_

_Brise la carapace_

_À nous le cœur de glace_

_Et hop ! Oh !_

_On soulève ! En avant !_

_Et hop ! Oh !_

_On soulève ! En avant !_

_Magnifique ! Fantastique ! Dangereux ! Froid !_

_La nature reprend toujours ses droits_

_Plus forte que moi ! Plus forte que nous !_

_La glace est plus forte que tout ! Oh !_

_Né au sommet des montagnes_

_Arrosées de pluie gelée !_

_Ce lac de neige cache_

_Un trésor très précieux qu'il faut mériter !_

_On coupe dans le vent du matin !_

_Le travail chasse le chagrin !_

_Quand la passion vient d'aussi loin_

_Le danger s'efface !_

_Et gare au cœur de glace..._

* * *

Au bout de longues heures, les chercheurs parviennent enfin à briser la solide structure de glace pour en extraire le bloc qui contient la momie. Les Scandinaves hurlent et prient alors que les Anglais acclament la sortie du glacier du « Cœur de Glace » ! Alors ils attachent le bloc et la belle qu'il contient avec les cordes et le posent au sol délicatement avant de le glisse dans un traîneau tiré par un chien des montagnes qu'ils ont adoptés.

« Tirez, mais allez y doucement ! » ordonna Marker en guidant son équipe.

Ainsi, sous les instructions de Marker, les anglais réussirent à attacher le bloc de glace au traîneau et allaient bientôt quitter le Fjord.

« Ça va être une sensation ! Tout le monde à Londres en parlera ! Ça va devenir une légende ! expliqua Runald à Alberick tout en s'asseyant sur le siège avant du traîneau.

_Vous n'y pensez pas,... de la déplacer là-bas... » assista Pedersen pour lui faire entendre raison.

Lui, il croyait aux légendes d'ici et même d'ailleurs, et ses aînés lui ont toujours fait rappeler de les respecter. Mais convaincre un homme comme Marker, ça semblait être peine perdue.

« Orf ! Que des sottises tout ça ! Le jour où l'on me prouvera que les lapins savent voler alors je croirais en toute forme de magie ! » déclara l'archéologue Anglais tout en tendant une main à Perdersen pour l'aidait à monter sur le traîneau que ce dernier accepta.

Mais avant de partir, Marker ordonna à son partenaire de dire aux autochtones bénévoles de rentrer chez eux. Et ce qui fut dit fut fait.

« Allez en route, Bortak ! ordonna Marker au chien de montagne qui se mit aussitôt en route, s'éloignant du site archéologique. Nous prendrons le prochain navire pour Londres ! Il faut envoyer une lettre pour prévenir de notre arrivé et ainsi prévoir une salle d'exposition au Great British Museum ! expliqua Runald à son équipe qui était agrippé au traîneau

_Déjà ? Mais et les recherches? questionna Pedersen.

_Dès que l'exposition serra finit, nous reprendrons. Mais pour l'instant, on le ferme ! Nous avons assez d'objets vikings et d'autres époques pour exposer avec « le Cœur de Glace » ! expliqua l'archéologue. Oh, je vois ça d'ici : les gens viendront en foule et je serrai aussi célèbre que Basil et sa dernière réussite... Oh ! En parlant de Basil, veuillez lui envoyer une invitation à lui et à son associer. demanda Marker.

_Mais Basil ne vient jamais voir vos expositions de reliques et de momies. À chaque fois que vous revenez à Londres et que vous l'invitez, il pense que vous n'avez aucune conscience à ne pas garder la dignité de ces pauvres gens que vous déterrez. expliqua Alberick.

_Pff ! La seule différence entre moi et Basil, c'est que lui, il a des cadavres tout frais à examiner. déclara Runald.

_Et le seul point commun, c'est un sacré caractère... » marmonna Alberick dans ses dents.

Mais Runald l'avait entendu.

« Je vous demande pardon? demanda Runald, indigné

_Non rien. » répondit Pedersen

Ainsi, « le Cœur de Glace » quitta le froid des glaciers Scandinaves pour voguer vers son destin. Vers Londres! Mais à cet instant, les archéologues ignorent qu'ils viennent de mettre dans leur cale bien plus qu'une simple momie merveilleusement conservée. Cette découverte dans les glaces allait changé à jamais la face du monde.

* * *

**Voilà voilà^^ Rencontre avec Runald Marker et Alberick Pedersen ainsi que découverte d'une bien étrange momie. La chanson "Le Coeur de Glace" m'a paru parfaite pour cette découverte et, franchement, bien que peu lié à l'histoire de Disney, je la trouve géniale:)**

**Alors? Commentaires SVP**


	3. Chapitre2: Une exposition sensationnelle

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso! Ici, petite retrouvaille avec d'anciens personnages bien connus^^ ainsi que l'arrivé d'un autre personnage assez mystérieux:)**

**Je vous laisse lire:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une exposition sensationnelle**

_Londres 1898 :_

La capitale est sous un brouillard épais et une pluie diluvienne. Les rares Londoniens à se risquer dehors courent pour espérer passer entre les gouttes ou se ruent sur les fiacres. À Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes semblait s'ennuyer car on l'entendait jouer du violon... bien que si on y faisait attention, on pourrait entendre d'autres notes de violons, plus petites, plus faibles mais toutes aussi mélodieuses. Sous la fenêtre du détective humain, au 221 B ½ Baker Street, Basil était lui-même dans un ennui profond. Debout devant la fenêtre, il joue du violon lui aussi tout en regardant les gouttes tomber sur le sol ou s'écraser sur les vitres. Dawson, lui, était silencieusement assis dans son fauteuil, feuilletant le journal tout en sirotant le thé que Mme Judson a eu la bonté de faire. Des moments tels que celui-ci était rares car Basil détestait resté inactif... et Dawson en avait déjà vu de belles avec son associer. Alors, il profitait de ces instants de paix rarissimes mais toujours aussi désirés que le jour où il est rentré à Londres.

* * *

Soudain, Basil semble perdre patience et arrête de jouer du violon avant de pousser un profond soupir d'ennui. À ce bruit, Dawson lève les yeux du journal pour regarder son ami. Enlevant momentanément ses lunettes qu'il n'utilise que pour lire, il demande :

« Que se passe-t-il, Basil ? Vous êtes tout de travers depuis ce matin.

_Je m'ennuie, Dawson... marmonne Basil.

_La déduction est à portée d'un enfant, ricane le vieux médecin, mais pourquoi vous ennuyez vous ?

_Parce que... grommelle le jeune homme en posant son front contre la vitre.

_Si le violon est si ennuyant, essayez autre chose. propose le vieil homme en remettant ses lunettes pour poursuivre sa lecture.

_Mais il n'y a rien à faire, Dawson ! Rien ! Pas la moindre idée à expérimenter ! Pas le moindre indice à analyser parce que notre dernier coupable vient d'être arrêter par Scotland Yard et aucune nouvelle enquête à éclaircir ! »

Disant cela, le détective avait fait le chemin jusqu'à son fauteuil pour poser son violon puis commence à faire les cent pas. Dawson le regarde, camouflé derrière son journal, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Une nouvelle arrivera bien assez tôt. soupire le vieux chirurgien.

_Eh bien pas assez tôt pour moi ! » s'énerve le détective, furieux.

À cet instant, Mme Judson entra dans le salon en passant par la porte de la cuisine.

« Brouhouhouh ! Je déteste ces temps-là ! Surtout quand ils interviennent le jour où je fais la lessive. Je viens de ramener le courrier, M. Basil et vous n'avez qu'une seule lettre qui vous vient de Pedersen. » déclara-t-elle en déposant la lettre près de Dawson.

Ce dernier détourna son intention du journal pour prendre la lettre et Mme Judson retourna dans la cuisine. D'un seul coup, le détective s'arrêta net dans son élan et réalisa que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Oh non ! De grâce, tout sauf cela ! s'exclama -t-il.

_Pedersen ? Hhmm... qu'y a-t-il Basil? questionna le médecin qui tenait la lettre.

_Lisez donc ! » répondit Basil qui s'assit les bras croisé et le regard ailleurs dans son fauteuil.

Sur ce, Dawson ouvrit la lettre, la déplia, et lu à voix haute :

Cher M. Basil de Baker Street,

J'ai le sincère honneur de vous annoncez que vous et votre associer le Dr . David Quentin Dawson êtes invité par M. Runald Marker à venir au Great British Museum voir la nouvelle exposition "Les Trésors De Norvège"

Cordialement M. Alberick Pedersen

« Hhmm... Runald Marker ? Ne serait ce pas ce jeune archéologue célèbre dans notre communauté ? demanda Dawson.

_Le seul et l'unique ! déclara Basil, boudant dans son fauteuil. Dès que l'on me fait savoir que la lettre vient de son assistant, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule et même chose : Que Runald est revenu à Londres et expose ses trouvailles au musée ! Et à chaque fois, il m'invite mais à chaque fois je refuse ! Je pensais que par le temps il comprendrait, mais non ! Il est aussi têtu et borné que Ratigan ne voulant pas accepté sa véritable espèce !

_Euh... vous ne pensez pas être un peu dur en comparant ce jeune homme à Ratigan ? »

Basil lève les yeux vers Dawson puis hausse les épaules en faisant un signe de main pour dire : Peu importe. Le vieux docteur ne peut que sourire et regarde la lettre avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Un instant... j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose sur cette exposition dans le journal ! » s'exclame le vieux chirurgien.

Basil lève momentanément les yeux vers lui quand il pose la lettre pour prendre le journal à la page qu'il a laissé lorsque Mme Judson a amené la lettre. Il demeure pensif quelques secondes puis pose le journal ouvert sur la table basse à la page qui l'intrigue.

« Voilà ! Regardez ! '' Aujourd'hui, le célèbre archéologue Runald Marker est rentré d'expédition avec de nombreuses caisses mais alors que beaucoup critiquent le fait qu'il rentre après seulement un mois de recherches, le jeune archéologue a rassuré les septiques en leur promettant une découverte hors du commun ! Il n'a pas voulu en dire plus mais a invité les journalistes à se rendre à son exposition pour découvrir ce qu'il qualifie de merveille des merveilles !''

_Oh seigneur... marmonne Basil.

_Cela nous vous intrigue donc pas ? s'étonne Dawson.

_Je sais ce qu'il a découvert ! Lorsqu'il fait tout ce cirque pour attirer les gens dans ses expositions, ça ne peut dire qu'une chose !

_Ah ? Quoi donc ?

_Qu'il a trouvé une momie ! »

Dawson fronce les sourcils, étonné de la déduction de Basil. Devant le regard de son associer, le détective s'explique :

« Runald est passionné de momies et n'a aucune scrupule pour détruire les tombeaux pour les récupérer et les exposer. Il ne respecte pas les personnes mortes ! Pour lui, ce n'est qu'une source de revenus et de célébrité. Il ne souhaite que cela : être en haut de l'affiche ! »

Dawson rit dans sa barbe. Basil n'était pas aussi ambitieux mais un peu de célébrité ne le gênait pas. Il se présentait toujours fièrement comme le Grand Basil de Baker Street !

Revenant sur la lettre, le vieux médecin demande :

« Vous ne comptez vraiment pas y aller ?

_Non...

_Vous ne voulez pas découvrir sa momie ? S'il fait autant de secret, c'est qu'elle doit être exceptionnelle !

_Et ? marmonne Basil.

_Et... euh... j'avoue que cela attire ma curiosité. avoue Dawson.

_Eh bien allez-y ! »

La déclaration de Basil étonne son associer. Le détective détestait que Dawson fasse quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Or, il ne voulait pas aller à cette exposition.

« Pardon ? s'étonne Dawson.

_Allez-y ! Vous n'êtes pas moi, vous êtes mon associer ! Vous pouvez y allez sans moi si cela vous intrigue tant ! »

Basil ne cachait pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Dawson à rester à Baker Street au lieu d'aller voir une exposition qui l'intéresse. Le vieux médecin n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un jeune détective comme Basil.

« Eh bien, je vous remercie. sourit Dawson. Je vous dirais à quoi ressemble cette fameuse momie.

_Ce n'est pas la peine... sauf si elle est vraiment incroyable et sensationnelle... » marmonne le détective.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une école Londonienne, une petite fille prénommée Olivia assise sur son bureau regarda, pensive, à la fenêtre. Cela faisait un an déjà que l'affaire de Ratigan dont elle en fut témoin avec son père s'était produite, et cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle et son père furent de retour à Londres. Elle avait son école et ses amis à retrouver et l'Écosse commençait à l'ennuyer un peu vers la fin du séjour... mais maintenant que Ratigan et ses sbires ne se cachaient plus dans l'ombre, elle vivait un renouveau. Et surtout à cet instant, quand sa maîtresse d'école l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Les enfants, demain est un grand jour ! Les archéologues de notre pays sont revenu et nous font découvrir la Norvège avec son histoire ! Nous irons donc demain en sortie scolaire pour aller voir l'exposition au Great British Museum ! » annonça-t-elle.

Les enfants furent ravis ! Enfin, ils allaient quitter leur salle de classe pendant une journée. Enfin le renouveau qu'Olivia vivait la combla parfaitement ! Sur ce, à la fin des cours, elle se rua dehors câliner son père qui était venu la chercher. Elle lui expliqua pour la sortie du lendemain, ce à quoi Mr Flaversham fut ravi. Voir le sourire sur le visage de sa fille était le plus important.

* * *

Et le lendemain fut le grand jour que tout le monde attendait. Les porte du musée s'ouvrirent mais, dès que le public fut entré, on lui conseilla de garder leurs habits chauds, car il faisait très froid dans le musée. Runald voulait conserver sa merveille en bon état. Ainsi conseillé, tout le monde put être émerveiller par les trouvailles vikings ainsi que les momies des rats de Norvège. Surtout la classe d'Olivia qui, avec leur professeur, se tenait devant la momie du rat Stoiik le Barbar.

« Stoiik le Barbar est l'un des plus célèbre Vikings de l'histoire Norvégienne ! Se croyant guidé par les voix d'Odin, il pilla et ravagea à feu et à sang plusieurs villages dans le nord. Bien qu'il ne fit que le malheur autour de lui, les rats vikings l'enterrèrent après sa mort avec les honneurs digne d'un grand chef, lui apportant plein de trésors et de totems pour l'aider dans l'au-delà. » lut à haute voix l'un des souriceaux qui portait des lunettes.

Olivia regarda la momie de Stoiik, carrément effrayée. Un rat normal était déjà effrayant mais un rat en décomposition, beurk ! Derrière elle et ceux de sa classe, deux adultes passèrent.

« C'est vraiment dégouttant ! critiqua la dame.

_Ces infâmes créatures ne méritent pas tant de vénérations historiques ! critiqua son époux.

_Au fait, qu'est-ce que M. Marker cache sous cet énorme rideau là-bas? » questionna la dame alors qu'elle et son mari s'éloignèrent.

Olivia se questionna sur quel rideau la dame parlait. Et, quand elle se tourna, sa question fut répondu. Au centre de la pièce se tenait quelque chose d'assez haut, dissimulé sous le rideau. Certains commençaient à patienter devant.

* * *

Dawson entre sans bruit dans le musée, seul. Malgré ses tentatives, le vieux chirurgien n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Basil de l'accompagner... même pour voir Runald Marker qui, pourtant, semblait être une connaissance du détective. C'est donc seul qu'il venait voir quelle merveille l'archéologue avait pu trouver en si peu de temps de fouilles. Le monde présent et le froid environnant surpris le vieux médecin qui serra chaudement son manteau autour de lui. Il resta immobile devant l'entrée quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme le remarque et s'approche de lui.

« Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

_Eh bien... oui certainement. Je cherche Mr Pedersen, l'assistant de Mr Marker.

_C'est moi-même ! Alberick Pedersen. sourit l'historien.

_Oh ! Enchanté ! sourit le médecin, un peu gêné en tendant la main. Je suis le Docteur David Q. Dawson.

_L'associer de Basil de Baker Street ? Ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Alberick serra la main de Dawson puis regarda autour d'eux, cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

« Votre associer ne vous a pas accompagné ?

_Oh ! Rien que la vue de la lettre l'a mit dans un état pas possible ! »

Dawson ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire en repensant à la réaction du détective lorsque Mme Judson lui a donné la lettre. Pedersen sourit légèrement.

« Je peux vous avouer quelque chose, Docteur Dawson ? Je me doutais que Basil ne viendrait pas. Mais Runald est têtu comme une mule ! Il est persuadé que Basil finira par mettre les pieds à une de ses expositions.

_Eh bien, il peut attendre longtemps. Basil aussi est très têtu. Il n'ira jamais là où il ne veut pas aller. Surtout si Marker lui demande. »

Alberick lève les yeux au ciel puis conduit le médecin à travers l'exposition. Dawson observe avec intérêt tout les objets exposés en vitrine, trouvant toujours de l'émerveillement face aux découvertes archéologiques. Soudain, il se tourne et sursaute en tombant nez-à-nez avec une des momies.

« Oh mazette ! Elle est... surprenante, cette momie. dit-il en se baissant pour voir ce qui était écrit et plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Stoiik le barbare, hein? s'exclama Dawson.

_Veuillez me pardonner si il vous fait penser à ce tragique moment dont vous étiez témoin. ajouta Pedersen.

_Oh non non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais c'est vrai que si l'on n'y fait pas attention du premier coup, ça devient surprenant. répondit Dawson. Au fait comment êtes vous au courant de cette affaire? questionna-t-il.

_Runald est abonné au London Mouse. La maison lui envoie l'édition du jour depuis Londres jusqu'à l'étranger. Aussi, il nous est facile de nous rester informer de ce qui se passe à Londres. répondit Alberick.

_Oh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Ah, si seulement j'avais pu faire cela en Afghanistan durant mon service. soupira Dawson.

_Oh ! Vous étiez donc médecin dans l'armée ? questionna Alberick.

_J'appartenais au 66ème régiment royal ! Maintenant... dit Dawson, pensif.

_Maintenant, vous soignez à domicile un détective privé qui risque sa vie pour notre royaume. répondit Pedersen.

_Oui, effectivement ! » affirma Dawson.

Lui aussi sentait une amitié se formé entre lui et le jeune historien.

« Alberick ! Vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais ! » fit une voix derrière Dawson.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui c'était, et fut surprit de voir que c'était Runald Marker en personne.

« Oh ! Désolé. J'interrompe peut être? demanda Marker.

_Oh non ! Pas du tout ! répondit Dawson.

_Mr Dawson, voici la souris avec qui j'ai le plaisir de travailler : M. Runald Marker ! introduisit Pedersen.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. affirma Dawson qui tendit la main à l'archéologue.

_C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer l'associer de Basil ! confirma Runald en secouant la main du docteur et en regardant aux alentours. Mais où est Basil ? questionna-t-il.

_Je crois que, de coutume, il n'est pas venu, comme d'habitude. » soupira Pedersen.

Cela irrita un peu Runald.

« J'arriverai bien un jour à le faire sortir de sa tanière ! marmonna Runald à voix haute.

_Dr Dawson ? » fit une autre voix, plus innocente.

Dawson se retourna et vit Olivia.

« Oh ! Bonjour, ma chère enfant. dit Dawson. Mais, que fais-tu donc ici, toute seule? questionna-t-il.

_Je suis pas toute seule. Je suis venue avec ma classe. » répondit la fillette.

Cela rassura Dawson, surtout depuis l'incident avec Ratigan.

« Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle? questionna Runald.

_Oh ! Veuillez me pardonner ! Voici la jeune demoiselle que moi et Basil avons aidés : Mlle Olivia Flaversham. introduisit Dawson.

_Enchantée ! » affirma Olivia en faisant une petite révérence.

Les deux hommes souriaient.

« Nous de même. répondirent-ils.

_Olivia, voici l'archéologue Runald Marker et son associer Alberick Pedersen. expliqua le médecin à l'enfant.

_Dites, Mr Marker ! Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous le rideau là-bas ? » questionna Olivia en pointant du doigt l'endroit.

Les hommes suivirent du regard vers la direction pointée, vers le bloc dissimulé sous le rideau. Sur ce, Runald sourit à Olivia.

« Patience, ma chère ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! répondit-il en quittant le groupe. Sur ce, messieurs-dame, à très bientôt ! salua Runald.

_Et où est Basil ? demanda la fillette à Dawson.

_Il n'est pas venu, ma chère. Selon lui, ça ne valait pas la peine. répondit Dawson.

_Oh... soupira Olivia tristement.

_Olivia ! Olivia ! appela une voix.

_Oh ! Veuillez m'excusez mais ma maîtresse m'appelle ! Au revoir ! dit Olivia en quittant Pedersen et Dawson.

_À bientôt mon enfant. » répondit le médecin qui regardait s'éloigner Olivia... jusqu'à ce qu'il repointa son regard sur ce que dissimulait ce rideau.

« Docteur ? Puis-je vous confier quelque chose?demanda Pedersen.

_Bien sûr ! Je suis toute ouïe ! répondit Dawson.

_Je suis d'origine Norvégienne et, sachez qu'en Norvège, on nous apprend à respecter les légendes du pays. Mais, ce que nous avons ramené, en dessous de ce rideau, ne me dit rien de bon. Je sens que quelque chose va venir troubler nos paisibles vies londoniennes à cause de cette chose. » expliqua Alberick.

Le docteur Dawson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je crois en la magie, Dawson... et ce qui vous est dissimulé en contient. Et, à mon humble avis, cette magie aurait dû rester là-bas. Mais Runald n'a pas voulu prêter attention à mes remarques ! » continua Pedersen.

Puis il soupira. Dawson ne savait que répondre à cela. Bien qu'il ait également du mal à croire à la magie, aux fées et autres féeries d'enfants, il admettait que certaines choses pouvaient être réelles. Mais, d'après les dires de Pedersen, Runald Marker était aussi fermé à la magie que Basil. Seules les choses rationnelles et élémentaires étaient vraies, véridiques et possibles.

* * *

Soudain, des trompettes retentirent et tous se retournèrent pour voir la Reine entrer dans le musée, également chaudement vêtue. À son arrivée, les gens applaudirent leur bien-aimée souveraine et les enfants hurlaient des « Vive la Reine ! » remplis de joie. Surtout Olivia qui avait aidée à la sauver. Runald Marker se dirigea vers elle après avoir vérifier rapidement les derniers petits détails et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je suis honoré que votre Majesté ait pu venir ! dit-il.

_Mon cher Marker. sourit la Reine. Vous savez bien que je ne raterais pour rien au monde une de vos expositions. Mais j'avoue que tous ces secrets que vous gardez sur vos découvertes m'ont intrigués au plus haut point !

_Nous n'attendions que vous pour dévoiler la merveille ! Vous ne serez pas déçue, votre Altesse ! »

Sur ce, Runald se dirigea vers le mystérieux rideau et tous s'en approchèrent, curieux de découvrir enfin ce qui peut s'y cacher, la Reine étant bien évidemment aux premières loges. La classe d'Olivia était devant tous les adultes, nullement gênés par les petites têtes des enfants. Olivia est la plus curieuse de tous. Dawson et Pedersen sont devant, près de Marker qui sautille, jubilant de montrer sa découverte... même si Dawson remarqua que Alberick tremblait légèrement, non seulement de froid mais de peur.

« Chers visiteurs ! commença l'archéologue. Nous sommes tous ici pour admirer les trésors que les ancêtres Norvégiens, les redoutables Vikings, ont laissés derrière eux pour nous dévoiler leur histoire ! Mais, croyez-moi ! De tout les expéditions que j'ai pu faire, jamais je n'ai pu voir une telle merveille ! »

Les visiteurs commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, les enfants tentaient de voir sous le rideau et tous se posent la même question.

« Quelle merveille ai-je pu trouver ? reprit Runald. Une momie ! »

Les gens se mirent à murmurer, surpris. Il y avait déjà des momies dans l'exposition alors, qu'est-ce que celle-là pouvait avoir de spéciale ? Dawson sourit légèrement. Basil avait raison.

« Mais attention ! En tant qu'expert, jamais je n'ai vu une momie pareille ! Celles que vous avez pu voir sont ignobles, laides et hideuses à ses côtés ! Ne craignez rien pour les âmes de nos chers enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux souveraines ! La première nous est très chère : notre bien-aimée Reine Mousetoria ! »

Les gens applaudirent la Reine qui rougit au compliment.

« Mais également elle ! Enfermée dans un palais de glace, cette Reine des Neiges nous est parvenue, belle comme le jour ! Et pourtant, cette beauté date de plus d'un siècle ! Aujourd'hui, Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir à Londres cette magnifique Reine Norvégienne : le Cœur de Glace ! »

Sur ce, Runald tira brusquement le rideau qui tomba et là, tous furent émerveillés, subjugués ! Soigneusement installée sur un socle richement décoré de flocons d'argent, le bloc de glace est taillé tel un ovale et, en son centre, le corps de la jeune fille trône telle une Reine.

Certains garçons de la classe d'Olivia furent déçu mais d'autre pas mais ce furent les filles les plus charmées car, pour elles, la momie faisait penser à une princesse de contes de fées ou à la reine des neige du conte de Hans Christian Handersen.

« Elle est belle ! » dirent-elles.

Même Olivia étaient d'accord mais elle savait que "belle" n'était pas suffisant pour la décrire et Olivia sentit quelque chose d'aimant et de familier chez cette "Cœur de Glace". Elle ne savait pas comment le définir mais le ressentait dans tout son corps.

« Wow... » soupira donc Olivia d'exaltation.

Même Dawson était abasourdi.

« Mazette ! Jamais je n'ai vu ça de toute mon existence ! affirma t-il.

_C'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama la reine qui utilisa ses lunettes pour voir d'un peu plus près. Oh ! Que de jalousie s'empare de moi ! » plaisanta-t-elle enfin.

Tout le monde émit un petit rire même Runald.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté ! Elle ne viendra jamais conquérir le royaume ! » répondit Runald.

Cela fit rire la reine.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu se retrouver coincée dans la glace? demanda Dawson.

_J'ai remarqué des marques de strangulation au niveau du cou de cette jeune femme. Je crois que on l'a prise par le cou et qu'on l'a noyée dans le Fjord. Vous savez le Grand Hiver de 1709 dû rendre fou les gens qui vivaient à cette époque, alors je crois qu'ils commencèrent à s'entre-tuer. C'était la loi du plus fort qui se rétablissait. Les gens mourraient de faim, et cette jeune beauté en fut victime. Et vu qu'elle n'est pas remontée à temps à la surface, elle s'est noyée sous la glace qui l'a emprisonnée. » répondit Runald à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Certains murmurèrent. Cela paraissait logique. Olivia se sentit aussitôt désolé pour la momie.

« Et comment expliquez-vous les motifs de flocons brodés sur sa robe ? demanda la maîtresse d'Olivia.

_La Norvège, depuis la chrétienté, célèbre l'hiver avec des chants Vuelies et les motifs de certains ameublements, tapisseries et vêtements. répondit encore Runald à haute voix.

_Le Vuelie est encore chanté de nos jours. C'est un chant qui exprime la joie à la naissance du Christ. chuchota Alberick à Dawson pour lui expliquer.

_Chantez-vous du Vuelie, M. Pedersen ? demanda le médecin en chuchotant.

_Quelle honte ce serait de ne pas le chanter ! » chuchota fièrement l'archéologue.

Après, quelques instants plus tard, les gens se séparaient en groupe et continuèrent l'exposition. Certains, dont Olivia, restèrent à admirer le "Cœur de Glace". Olivia sentait une connexion entre elle et la momie.

« Olivia, il faut continuer la visite maintenant. » dit la maîtresse interrompant la rêverie de la petite fille qui suivit sa maîtresse.

Pendant ce temps, Runald, Alberick et Dawson discutèrent dans leur coin.

« J'aurais aimé quand même voir la tête de ce cher Basil ! Juste voir son expression ! affirma Runald qui regardait autour jusqu'à ce que... Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup, voilà un membre de sa meute ! » dit Runald.

Dawson et Pedersen ne comprirent pas à quoi le jeune Archéologue fit allusion. Ce n'est seulement que quand ils se retournèrent qu'ils eurent une réponse... enfin pour Pedersen. Au milieu des visiteurs, un homme avançait calmement, observant les objets dans les vitrines. Dawson remarqua une vague ressemblance avec Basil. Mais, contrairement au détective, il était soigneusement habillé et peigné et plus large... et plus âgé. Bonnement sept ans de plus. Il observait les découvertes, sourit aux personnes qu'il croisait mais son sourire disparaît presque immédiatement, et s'avança vers les trois hommes qui attendent devant le « Cœur de Glace ». Runald le regarde avec un air blazé.

« Bonjours Runald ! Pedersen ! déclara l'homme.

_Bonjours Mark... » marmonna l'archéologue.

Dawson observa les deux hommes qui s'ignoraient plus ou moins. Le dénommé Mark regarda attentivement la momie.

« Vous aimez l'archéologie, Docteur Dawson ? demanda-t-il.

_Oui et non. Je... commença le médecin, lorsque... Mais... enfin, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_Je sais beaucoup de choses : soldat en Afghanistan, chirurgien de renom au 66ème régiment royal, revenu à Londres la veuille du soixantième anniversaire de la Reine et associer de Basil de Baker Street ! sourit-il, en regardant le vieil homme qui sursaute devant de tels déductions digne de Basil.

_Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

_Je travaille pour le Gouvernement. C'est un peu mon métier de surveiller les gens ! Si je voulais, tout les soldats d'Afghanistan seraient sous surveillance.

_Vous me surveillez ? s'insurge Dawson.

_Pas vous, Docteur Dawson. »

Le médecin regarda ce Mark si mystérieux et si... étrange. Runald, voyant le regard mal à l'aise du médecin, soupira et déclara :

« Il surveille Basil ! »

Cela surpris Dawson.

« Basil ? Pourquoi donc ?

_Il est normal que je protège mon petit frère vous ne croyez pas ? »

Sur ce, le vieux chirurgien se figea. Protéger son petit frère ?

« Vous êtes le frère de Basil ?

_Mark de Baker Street ! Haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement britannique !

_Je dirais même qu'il est le Gouvernement Britannique. sourit Pedersen.

_Comment ça ? s'étonne le médecin.

_J'occupe un poste de coordination entre nos différentes colonies et gouvernement. Je suis donc le représentant du Gouvernement dans chaque colonie.

_Oh ! Vous m'impressionnez mais... comment ce fait-il que Basil ne m'ait jamais parler de vous ? demanda Dawson.

_Oh, juste une histoire de conflit entre nous. répondit-t-il.

-Un conflit éternel. marmonna Runald dans ses dents.

_Quoi donc? demanda l'officier du Gouvernement, indigné.

_Rien. » répondit l'archéologue, agacé de la présence de Mark.

Pedersen lui donna un coup d'épaule dans le dos pour lui rappeler à qui il parlait.

« Heuh... enfin oui, pour revenir à votre question, je suis ici parce que Runald Marker et Pedersen ont eu l'amabilité de m'inviter moi et Basil mais... expliqua Dawson qui fut coupé par Mark.

_Eh bien, mon frère commence à connaître tes expositions piteuses mieux que moi-même, mon cher Runald. » plaisante-t-il, ce qui énerva un peu Runald.

De dire que tout son dur travail comptait pour du beurre, ça le mettait en rogne et Pedersen le savait très bien. Sur ce, il tapota légèrement l'épaule de Marker pour le calmer.

« Mais voyons, je vous taquine, mon cher ami ! expliqua Mark pour, lui aussi, calmer l'archéologue. Non, celle-ci est plus époustouflante que la dernière, je dois vous l'accorder. affirma l'officer du Gouvernement qui s'approcha du " Cœur de Glace" en admirant la momie gelée. Hhmm... Mais j'avoue que vos recherches furent courtes. déclara Mark.

_Il fallait que je partage mon entrain quand j'ai découvert cette reine des neiges ! déclara Runald. Il fallait qu'elle soit révélée au grand jour et au plus vite, avant que la glace qui la conserve fonde !

_Hhmm... et dès qu'elle aura fondu, que ferras-tu de cette momie ? Elle ne serra plus aussi unique que d'autre une fois dans un cercueil de verre et à l'air libre, ce qui risque de la décomposer. » expliqua Mark.

Runald commença à s'énerver. Dawson et Pedersen le remarquèrent mais le jeune archéologue réussit malgré tout à se contrôler.

« Veuillez m'excusez d'avance pour cette interruption mais je dois m'absenter ! Sur ce, Dawson, Mark, ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir durant l'exposition et salutation ! » dit Runald en quittant le groupe.

Pedersen soupira. Comment est-ce qu'un grand archéologue pouvait encore se comporter en souriceau?

« Ne vous en faites pas, Alberick. C'est moi qui lui est posé des questions auxquels il ne s'est pas préparer à répondre. affirma le frère de Basil.

_Veuillez accepter mes excuse pour lui de ma part, M. de Baker Street. demanda Alberick.

_Oh, soyez sans crainte. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. » dit Mark.

Le jeune Norvégien soupira d'aise puis s'excusa avant de rejoindre Runald dans la foule. Dawson le suivit du regard puis, quand il disparut, il reporta son attention sur la momie. Le ''Cœur de Glace'' était vraiment unique... mais comme Mark l'a fait remarqué, la glace qui la conservait ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quelques semaines maximum s'ils arrivaient à la garder assez froide malgré l'été qui avançait. C'était déjà presque un miracle qu'il ait pu l'amener jusqu'à Londres. Aussi belle qu'elle était, cette découverte était malheureusement éphémère.

« Je regrette maintenant que Basil ne soit pas venu. avoue Dawson.

_Si vous êtes convaincant, peut-être acceptera-t-il de la voir avant qu'elle ne devienne banale. » sourit Mark.

Dawson lui lança un timide sourire. Ce jeune homme était très puissant et se montrait parfois hautain mais le vieux chirurgien pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une image qu'il se donnait, sûrement pour énerver son cadet. Mark était parfois blessant avec les mots, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre.

« Comme quoi, les frères se ressemblent beaucoup... » pensa Dawson.

Dawson rentra tard après avoir admirer tout les objets de l'exposition puis surtout la belle ''Cœur de Glace''. Les journalistes avaient pris de nombreuses photographies pour l'édition du lendemain. Basil aurait donc un aperçu de la momie et, peut-être, voudrait-il la voir. À peine eut-il franchit la porte que Dawson vit son ami perché sur un microscope. Il réglait l'appareil avec une minutie digne de lui. Sans relever la tête, il déclara :

« Vous êtes rester longtemps à cette exposition, Dawson. Y'avait-il tant de choses à voir ou avez-vous parler avec Runald tout ce temps ? »

Habitué au fait que Basil le reconnaisse dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte, Dawson accrocha son manteau et alla s'asseoir en expliquant :

« Il n'y avait pas tant d'objets que ça, certes, mais je peux vous dire que la pièce maîtresse de cette exposition est vraiment extraordinaire !

_Cette momie est tellement hors du commun ? marmonna Basil, toujours plongé dans le réglage de son microscope.

_Jamais je n'ai vu une chose pareille ! Il faut absolument que vous alliez la voir ! »

Basil grommela en lâchant son microscope puis se retourna vers Dawson.

« Je sais ! intervient le chirurgien. Vous ne mettez jamais les pieds aux expositions de M. Marker ! Mais je peux vous jurer que sa découverte est magnifique !

_Un cadavre en décomposition de Rat Norvégien ? ricana Basil. Excusez-moi, Dawson, mais ceci est tout, sauf une merveille ! Peu importe l'état de conservation de l'animal !

_Oh mais le ''Cœur de Glace'' est tout sauf un cadavre de rat norvégien en décomposition ! C'est une véritable Reine des Neiges !

_Le ''Coeur de Glace'' ? s'étonne le détective.

_C'est le nom que Runald Marker a donné à sa découverte. Même si celle-ci ne rassurait pas son assistant. Ce jeune Alberick Pedersen est un charmant garçon !

_Il est sympathique, admet Basil, mais un peu trop dans les croyances locales et les légendes. Il vit dans une famille très croyante et superstitieuse. Il croit en la magie et aux esprits ! Et savez-vous ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est pour ça que Runald l'a choisit ! Grâce à ses connaissances sur de nombreuses légendes, ils ont pu découvrir de nombreux tombeaux.

_Il m'a l'air très cultivé et la tête sur les épaules. »

Basil haussa les épaules puis sortit sa pipe de sa poche.

« Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette exposition. continua Dawson pendant que le jeune homme allume sa pipe. En général des gens de la haute société, des savants, et même la Reine !

_Rien d'étonnant... marmonne Basil en fumant calmement. Runald adore être parmi ces gens-là.

_J'ai également rencontré cette brave petite Olivia ! Vous vous souvenez ?

_Oh ! Mlle Flamsherter ?

_Flaversham ! corrigea Dawson.

_Oh peu importe !

_Oui, elle-même. Elle et sa classe étaient en visite scolaire. Elle était déçue de ne pas vous voir.

_Pas autant que Runald, j'imagine. ricane le détective. Enfin, je la verrais une autre fois. »

Dawson hésita un peu car, d'après Runald, ils se détestaient... mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parler de votre frère ? »

Sur l'instant même, Basil s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe, ce qu'il le fit tousser brutalement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Basil qui reprit sa respiration, sur un ton un peu fâché.

Dawson, d'un seul coup, se sentit mal à l'aise.

« D'où diable tenez-vous ces informations ? redemanda Basil en colère.

_Eh bien...votre frère Mark est venu lui aussi à l'exposition et il m'a dit que vous étiez son jeune frère. avoua Dawson.

_Peuh ! Cet homme ne mérite même pas que je le qualifie de frère ! Pour moi, c'est un lâche qui m'a abandonné lorsque j'avais besoin de lui ! répondit Basil, croisant les bras, l'air furieux et évitant le regard de Dawson.

_Mais pourtant, il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour vous. Et même, il m'a dit qu'il vous observait pour vous protéger. dit Dawson dans l'espoir de calmer le détective... mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer.

_Protéger ? Ah ! Attendez, Dawson... » dit ce dernier, enragé.

Sur ce, il dénude son bras et révèle les marques de griffes laissées par Ratigan lors de leur dernier affrontement sur Big Ben. Elles étaient cicatrisées mais la mémoire qu'elles contenaient ne l'était pas (sans compter celles sur son dos entre les épaules)

« Vous osez appeler ça protéger ? » demande Basil, frustré et remettant la manche de sa veste sur son bras.

Dawson ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question, Basil : Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parler de votre frère ? » demanda alors le médecin

Basil essaya de se calmer un maximum.

« Parce que je pense que certains éléments de ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, Dawson ! répondit-il froidement.

_Mais si qu'ils me concernent également ! Je suis votre associer et ami, je vous rappelle ! Et même, je voudrais savoir également pourquoi vous me faites tant de secrets ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? » expliqua Dawson, frustré à son tour.

Pour Basil, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« CELA SUFFIT DAWSON ! » hurla t-il.

Cela surprit le chirurgien mais, un instant plus tard, Basil se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire alors il se calma.

« Veuillez me pardonnez mais je ne trouve pas bon de retourner dans le passé. répondu Basil calmement.

_Non c'est moi. J'ai été un peu trop curieux. Pardonnez-moi, mon cher ami. » sourit Dawson.

Basil lui rendit son sourire.

« Oh ciel ! Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? demanda Mme Judson, qui avait entendu Basil hurler.

_Oh rien ! Juste un léger mécontentement. » répondit Basil.

Sur ce, il se remit à fumer en se plantant devant la fenêtre. Dawson pouvait voir dans son attitude que Basil était troublé par le fait de parler de son frère. Il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais cela avait l'air grave... ou, en tout cas, cela l'était pour Basil.

Au Great British Museum, Alberick ferme enfin les portes derrière les derniers visiteurs. Il soupire bruyamment avant de retourner voir Runald. L'archéologue, aidé par deux jeunes hommes, range le ''Cœur de Glace'' dans la réserve. Les dires de Mark l'avaient énervés mais l'avaient également alarmé. Il s'était arrangé pour trouver une pièce isolé où il mit tout ce qu'il put pour conserver le froid qui gardait intact cette beauté archéologique. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bloc, celle-ci se retrouva vite humide. La glace continuait à fondre malgré tout.

« Malédiction ! Impossible d'empêcher qu'elle fonde ! pesta Runald.

_Il fallait s'y attendre ! tente Alberick. Elle est en glace et nous sommes en plein été ! La laisser en Norvège n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée...

_Mais bien sûr ! Et j'aurais payé le bateau pour tout les visiteurs qui voulaient la voir ! » grommela Runald.

Il se retourna vers le ''Cœur de Glace'' et l'observa attentivement. C'était une beauté qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. La voir fondre puis se décomposer sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit le rend fou de rage.

« Elle doit rester unique ! Les photographies ne seront qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'elle était !

_Rien n'est éternel à part les légendes. intervient Pedersen. Et celle de votre merveille n'est pas réjouissante...

_Vous me cassez les pieds avec vos légendes, Pedersen ! » hurla l'archéologue.

Furieux, il sort de la réserve suivit par Alberick. Sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, le sarcophage de glace de la belle fondait. Et là, soudain, dans le silence de la nuit, un bruit résonna dans la réserve... un bruit de cœur ! Un cœur qui bat !

Le bruit vient de la momie. Sous le son de ces battements, la glace commence à se fissurer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus. Au point que la glace finit par céder et le corps qu'elle contient s'effondre sur le sol, dans la flaque d'eau qu'est devenue la glace fondue. La jeune fille des Glaces était libérée de sa prison de glace ! La belle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis, d'un seul coup, se mit à tousser, puis ouvrit les yeux et reprit à plein poumon sa respiration. Elle était troublée, effrayée, déboussolée. Elle se mit à paniquer. Elle tenta de se lever brutalement mais ses "premiers" pas furent si maladroit qu'elle tomba et s'écroula sur une étagère dans la réserve et leva la tête en haut.

« Où...où suis-je? Qu'est ce qui passe? Ce n'est pas chez moi, où ...où... » s'exclama t-elle, effrayée.

Et, dès qu'elle vit la porte, elle courut maladroitement vers celle-ci et s'écrasa contre la porte. Elle agrippa la poignée, ouvrit la porte et retomba par terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle fut plus effrayée et déboussolée que dans la réserve. Elle se releva et se dépêcha dans le musée, pour trouver une sortie... mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait, juste derrière elle, un chemin de glace qui la suivait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Oui ! La Reine des Neiges était réveillée et elle gèle tout sur son passage.


	4. Chapitre3: le Cœur de Glace a disparu

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso! **

**Enfin début d'action^^ début de l'intrigue d'une certaine manière:) Découverte d'un personnage, mention d'un autre et retour d'un sinistre individu... ainsi qu'une chanson MAGNIFIQUE! Je crois en avoir dit assez^^ Bonne Lecture:)**

_chanson écrite ainsi_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : le Cœur de Glace a disparu**

Le lendemain est assez ensoleillé, laissant de côté les clichés mondiaux sur Londres et son éternel mauvais temps. Ce jour d'été est un vrai jour d'été contrairement aux derniers jours plutôt pluvieux, permettant aux londoniens de profiter de leur ville et de ses parcs. Mais ce temps ne semble pas être propice aux enquêtes, au grand malheur de Basil. Posté devant la fenêtre dès le réveil, il fumait en observant les passants. Mme Judson entre sans bruit et pose délicatement un plateau de thé avec quelques gâteaux sur la table basse.

« Où est Mr Dawson ? demande-t-elle, car elle n'a pas vu le médecin ce matin.

_Il avait une consultation à domicile, ce matin. Il ne devrait plus tarder. » répond Basil.

La logeuse hoche la tête puis retourne en cuisine, laissant le détective dans ses pensées. Le fait que Dawson ait reparlé de son frère avait remué de vieux souvenirs. Des anciens, agréables où les deux frères jouaient ensemble en courant dans les couloirs ou en faisant quelques blagues,... puis ce que Basil vivait comme une trahison, un abandon. Dès lors, il n'avait jamais voulu reparler à Mark. Il l'avait ignoré et avait vite trouvé sa vocation de détective privé. Il avait longtemps errer dans la rue avant de rencontrer Mme Judson qui avait acceptée de l'héberger à Baker Street. Cette rue avait toujours eu une certaine importance pour lui. Après tout, son nom de famille venait de cette rue. À croire que le destin de Basil s'était écrit ce jour-là. Le jour où ceux de l'orphelinat les ont trouvés, lui et son frère, dans cette rue.

* * *

Puis, d'un seul coup, Basil vit deux silhouettes s'approcher de chez lui. Il vit que ce n'était autre que Runald et son assistant.

« Oh misère... ne va-t-il jamais cesser de me poursuivre ? pensa Basil. Mais j'avoue que ça me manque un peu de le taquiner. Bon, d'accord. Divertissons-nous ! » sourit-il.

Dès qu'il entendit frapper, il alla ouvrir la porte et, dès qu'elle fut ouverte,...

« Basil ! Oh mon cher ami ! Cela faisait longtemps ! » affirma Runald en entrant dans la résidence et en serrant Basil dans ses bras.

Mais dès la seconde où il le fit, le détective se sentit honteux.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! ordonna Basil.

_Oh pardon ! fit l'archéologue qui libéra le détective. Mais ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu pointer ton museau. expliqua Runald. Oh ! Où ai-je la tête ? Basil, voici mon assistant, Alberick Pedersen ! introduisit Runald en montrant Alberick qui s'avança pour serrer la main du détective.

_Mes hommages, Monsieur. fit Pedersen en serrant la main de Basil qui lui répondit par un sourire.

_Veuillez entrer ! » demanda Basil à ses hôtes qui rentrèrent dans la maison.

Basil ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Mme Judson ! appela-t-il ensuite.

_Oui Monsieur Basil? demanda Mme Judson qui sortit de sa cuisine.

_Veuillez préparer du thé pour nos hôtes, je vous prie. demanda Basil.

_Oui, bien sûr. » affirma la gouvernante en retournant dans sa cuisine.

Il y eut un silence de deux secondes exactement.

« Mais où est le docteur Dawson? demanda Pedersen.

_Il va revenir de sa consultation d'une seconde à l'autre. répondit Basil. Bien ! Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? » demanda Basil.

Runald allait répondre mais Basil le bloqua dans son élan.

« Oh non non non non ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu es venu personnellement me supplier à genoux d'aller voir ton exposition et bien, laisse-moi te répondre du plus profond de mon être que non ! Je ne poserai absolument pas les pieds au Great British Museum ! » expliqua Basil.

Runald fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Tu te trompe, mon cher Basil. Oui, il s'agit bien de l'exposition mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien reçu le message que jamais tu ne viendrais et ... dit-il mais Basil le coupa encore.

_Ah enfin ! Que le ciel soit loué ! Tu as enfin compris que jamais je ne viendrais ! Ah ! Quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles que t'entendre le dire ! » s'exclama Basil.

Cela énerva l'archéologue, ce qui amusa le détective qui souriait malicieusement et satisfait à Runald.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu m'as fait rentrer chez toi juste pour te moquer de moi ! réalisa Marker.

_Eh bien, on dirait que venir chez moi t'as fait développer une conscience ! » répliqua Basil, ce qui fit rire Alberick qui lâcha un petit rire.

Runald se retourna pour lui dire de se taire mais Pedersen, aussitôt, cacha son rire par une toux.

« Écoute Basil ! On a passé l'âge de ces gamineries ! Alors que je suis venu parler affaire avec toi, tout de suite tu me ridiculise devant tout le monde ! » dit Runald, énervé.

Basil se contente de sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Appelons cela de la nostalgie. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et Dawson entra sans bruit, sa trousse de médecin à la main. Il la posa dans le vestibule, sous les manteaux, et, se redressant, il remarqua les deux archéologues.

« Oh ! Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son manteau. Bonjour Messieurs !

_Bonjour Mr Dawson ! sourit Alberick.

_Bonjour... » marmonna Runald.

Alors que Dawson termine de se dévêtir, Mme Judson arriva avec deux autres tasses pour les deux visiteurs et une théière avant de repartir faire son ménage.

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous asseoir ? » proposa Dawson.

Mais aucun d'eux ne lui répond. Runald se contenta de fusiller Basil du regard et Alberick semblait un peu mal à l'aise devant le comportement de son associer. Il regarda le chirurgien avec un air disant « Au secours ». Dawson haussa les épaules et lui fait signe de s'asseoir tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Pedersen s'assit donc dans le fauteuil de Basil pendant que les deux amis-ennemis se soutiennent du regard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? demanda le médecin.

_Je venais pour confier une affaire à Basil mais celui-ci ne me prend pas au sérieux ! bougonna Runald.

_Pff ! ricana Basil. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité !

_Je ne fais que t'inviter à mes expositions car tu es mon ami !

_M'inviter ? Me harceler de tes demandes, tu veux dire !

_Vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi ? s'énerva soudain Runald. Hier, Mark ! Aujourd'hui, toi ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que les Baker Street ont contre mon exposition ?

_Il y a que tu pilles les tombeaux des aînés qui nous ont précédé, et les utilises comme produits pour ta popularité afin de te pavaner chez ceux de la haute société. Et je dirais même que tu mériterais d'aller en prison pour toutes ces tombes pillées ! » répondit Basil.

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau de Runald.

« Qu'as tu osé... ? Comment peux-tu...co ... Ce que je fais, c'est pour l'histoire, Basil ! Et toi aussi, je te rappelle, tu examines des cadavres ! dit Runald, fâché.

_Certes mais moi, je les venges afin que leurs âmes trouvent la paix et je ne les expose pas comme des bêtes de foire ! » répliqua le détective, ce qui énerva plus l'archéologue.

Mais il se calma un maximum. Du moins, il essaya.

« AHEM ! Allons donc. Je ne crois point que votre visite est dû au fait que vous passiez dans le coin pour nous dire bonjour » dit Dawson, dans l'espoir de calmer l'atmosphère.

Pedersen fut heureux que le médecin intervint enfin, avant que cela ne dégénère plus que ça ne commençait. Runald se ramena à ses esprits et sur pourquoi il était venu.

« Oui ! Nous étions venu demander à Basil de prendre notre enquête ! expliqua Runald.

_Une enquête ? » demanda le détective.

Ça l'avait surpris.

« Oui ! Le "Cœur de Glace" a disparu ! continua Runald.

_Quoi ? Disparu? » fit Dawson, surpris.

Pedersen fut angoissé.

« Oui ! Je suis rentré tôt au musée pour préparer notre pièce maîtresse ! Elle était dans la réserve. Je l'ai mise là pour qu'elle ne fonde pas trop vite, mais ce matin, il y avait une piste de glace par terre et la poignée de la porte de la réserve ainsi que le dos de la porte étaient gelés ! Il y avait des cristaux de glace dessus et, quand j'ai ouvert la porte, le glacier avait fondu et éclaté et la momie avait disparue ! détailla l'archéologue.

_Une momie dans la glace ? Tu te mets au surgelé, maintenant ? » sourit Basil, qui n'a jamais entendu parler du Cœur de Glace étant une momie dans la glace.

Dawson ne lui avait pas expliqué que la momie était enfermée dans la glace suite à l'excès de colère qu'avait eu le détective à la mention de son frère. Le point important et la rareté de la momie avaient été mit de côté. La blague douteuse de Basil n'amusa certes pas Runald mais fit sourire son associer. Bien sûr, Alberick cacha vite son sourire derrière sa main en regardant Dawson. Le vieux chirurgien sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Ha ha ha... grinça l'archéologue en regardant son ami d'un air désolé. Et toi, tu t'es reconverti dans l'humour ? »

Basil haussa les épaules. Dawson le regarda avec un air désolé, forçant le détective à reprendre son sérieux.

« Bien ! J'aurais aimé te dire que je suis déjà sur une affaire, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Donc, je dois accepté cette affaire.

_Tu m'en vois ravis... marmonna Runald.

_Alors, allons voir la scène du crime !

_La scène du crime est au Great British Museum donc, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu mettras les pieds à mon exposition ! »

Pedersen et Dawson retiennent leur rire et les dissimulèrent derrière leur main. Le détective fusilla l'archéologue du regard puis, l'air de rien, alla enfiler son manteau et planta sa casquette dans sa tignasse brune.

« Si j'y mets les pied, c'est uniquement pour t'aider et non pour regarder des breloques norvégiennes !

_Si on se dépêche, on peut arriver au musée avant que des visiteurs ne se présentent devant les portes. déclara Alberick en regardant sa montre.

_Il faudra d'ailleurs trouver une excuse pour expliquer que l'exposition n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Runald.

_Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? s'étonna Dawson en attrapant son manteau.

_Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'alarma Marker. Dire que la pièce maîtresse de mon exposition a disparue ? Jamais !

_Encore de la pub... marmonna Basil. En tout cas, j'ai un moyen plus rapide de se rendre au musée. »

Runald et Alberick se regardent, étonnés, alors que Dawson lui comprit très bien de quoi parlait son associer.

* * *

Basil ouvrit doucement le passage qui mène à l'appartement au-dessus du sien : celui de Sherlock Holmes. Le maître (comme Basil l'appelait) s'était absenté tôt ce matin-là avec son associer, certainement pour une enquête. L'appartement était donc vide.

« Es-tu sûr que personne n'est là ? s'inquiéta Runald.

_Certain ! Il ne doit y avoir que Mme Hudson ici et elle n'est certainement pas dans le salon ! On ne risque rien ! » s'énerva Basil en sautant sur le parquet de l'appartement.

Dawson suivit le détective alors que Runald et Pedersen entrèrent nerveusement dans la pièce. Entrer dans un salon humain ne présage rien de bon pour eux.

« Toby ! Toby ! appela Basil en traversant le salon avec ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

_Je crois savoir à quoi nous attendre. » affirma Runald.

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, de gros pas retentirent sous leurs pieds. Là, assit devant Basil, se tenait Toby, le chien de Holmes. Il avait l'air heureux de recevoir de la compagnie.

« Runald, Pedersen, je vous présente Toby. » introduisit Basil.

Toby commença par renifler Runald. Il grogna mais Runald lui retourna son grognement et cela surprit Toby.

« Oh non ! Pas avec moi, sac à puce ! » répondit l'archéologue.

Cela vexa Toby qui décida d'ignorer Runald. Ensuite, il se mit à renifler Alberick et il sentit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Peut-être avait-il sentit Bortak, le chien des montagnes. Pedersen lui tapotait gentiment le nez, ensuite le chien se retourna pour voir Basil.

« Écoute, Toby : tu dois nous amener au Great British Museum ! Une affaire nous attend sur place mais il faut faire vite ! » ordonna Basil.

Sur ce, Toby inclina sa tête pour que les souris puissent monter sur lui et ce qu'ils firent. Une fois tous à bord, le chien trottina vers la sortie de l'appartement, il sortit par la chatière et courra dans la direction du Great British Museum. Basil se tint au collier du chien. Quant à Runald, il s'agrippa à quelques poils et Pedersen se tenait à Runald, par la taille de ce dernier, et Dawson, le pauvre, se retrouvait toujours accroché à la queue de Toby. Certains passants (humain) se demandèrent que diable faisait ce chien au milieu de la route. Il allait se faire écraser par un fiacre si ça continuait. Mais, hormis ça, ils arrivèrent bientôt au Great British Museum... mais Basil vit un bout de la piste de glace dont parlait Runald par terre.

« Jusqu'où peut-elle bien continuer? » pensa Basil.

Mais, dès qu'ils arrivèrent au Great British Museum, le détective mit cette demande de côté. Il descendit du chien comme les autres et suivit Runald et son assistant qui lui indiquèrent le chemin. Le Docteur Dawson, lui, suivit Basil juste derrière. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la réserve. Basil ouvrit alors la porte mais, quand il posa la main sur la poignet, la glace qu'il y avait dessus (au lieu de s'humidifier au contact de la chaleur de la main du détective) ne faisait, au contraire, que refroidir sa main.

« AH! » fit Basil en relâchant la poignet rapidement comme si elle brûlait.

Basil examina les mini cristaux de glace sur la poignet.

« C'est étrange... ça aurait dû être humide au contact de ma main. Et même cette piste de glace aurait dû fondre dehors sous cette chaleur. expliqua Basil.

_Hhmm... c'est étrange en effet. » fit Dawson.

Basil mit la main dans sa poche, ré empoigna la poignet et ouvrit la porte de la réserve. Le désordre qui y régnait déboussola le détective.

« Ciel ! J'ignore qui sont les voleurs de momies mais c'était des débutants... ou alors quelque chose leur a fait peur. »

Basil s'agenouilla sur le sol pour examiner la traînée de glace. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi froide et dure malgré la chaleur l'étonna encore plus. De la glace aussi dure qu'en hiver en plein été était hors de ses connaissances. Dawson se pencha à son tour et examina la glace, aussi surpris que le détective.

« Fascinant... suffoqua-t-il. À croire que quelqu'un a réussit à créer de la glace malgré la chaleur.

_Élémentaire, mon cher Dawson ! s'exclama Basil. Cette glace n'est pas arrivée là par magie ! »

Alberick trembla à cette déclaration, comme s'il craignait de telles paroles. Sans faire attention au jeune historien, le détective continua son enquête de la glace.

« Je connais un seul élément capable de faire une chose pareille. De l'azote liquide !

_De l'azote liquide ? s'étonna Dawson. Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

_C'est du diazote refroidi, ou un gaz condensé et transformé en liquide si vous préférez. Ceci date d'à peine une quinzaine d'années et rare sont ceux qui sont capables de maîtriser cette réaction.

_Et en quoi un gaz transformé en liquide explique cette glace ? demanda Runald.

_On voit que tu passes ta vie dans les vieilleries, Runald. soupira Basil, ce qui énerva l'archéologue. Ce liquide est extrêmement froid ! Quelque chose proche de -200°C. Alors il gèle tout autour de lui.

_Et en quoi un liquide qui gèle tout servirait-il lors du vol d'une momie ? s'étonna Dawson.

_Élémentaire ! Cette momie était dans la glace ! Pour la conserver intacte, les voleurs ont brisés la glace puis gelés le cadavre avec de l'azote liquide. Il a dû y avoir un problème avec le produit et un peu de liquide à couler sur le sol, le gelant !

_Et pourquoi voudraient-ils le ''Cœur de Glace'' ? Ils ne peuvent prétendre qu'ils l'ont découverte ! Je l'ai déjà annoncé à tout mes visiteurs mais surtout à la Reine !

_Les collectionneurs sont des pilleurs de tombes encore plus horribles que les archéologues. » sourit Basil en sortant sa loupe.

Runald fronça les sourcils, faisant sourire Dawson. Alberick, lui, marmonnait dans sa barbe en Norvégien et jouait nerveusement avec sa queue. Le jeune homme se sentait mal. Ses craintes semblaient se réaliser.

« Ah ! Là, ça devient un peu compliqué. déclara le détective, toujours penché sur la trace de glace et tenant toujours sa loupe dans la main.

_Qu'y a t-il, Basil ? questionna Dawson.

_La piste est constituée de flocons de glace emboîtés les uns aux autres comme un chemin de carrelage. Alors là, ces voleurs n'ont rien d'ordinaire. » répond Basil en se relevant.

Il rangeant sa loupe dans sa poche et commença à réfléchir. Dawson regarda curieusement la glace au sol. Runald, lui, se demandait à quoi pensait Basil et Pedersen angoissa de plus en plus.

« Hhmm... je crois que moi et Dawson devions malheureusement suivre cette piste pour avoir plus de réponses. Quant à vous, veillez à ce que personne ne s'approche de cet endroit ! » dit Basil en quittant la pièce suivit de Dawson.

Alberick profita que Runald eu le dos tourné pour confier sa crainte au médecin. Alors, avant que Dawson quitte la pièce, Pedersen le retint par l'épaule. Dawson se retourna pour regarder l'historien.

« Dawson, je crains que vous ne fassiez fausse route. Car moi, je sais ce qui c'est réellement passé : la Reine des Neiges s'est réveillée ! Et elle plongera Londres et ses alentours dans un hiver éternel si vous et Basil ne l'arrêtez pas à temps ! » confia Alberick au chirurgien.

Dawson ne su quoi répondre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous l'en empêcherons. » rassura Dawson jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Basil l'appeler.

Alors, il quitta la réserve. Runald se joignit soudain à Pedersen.

« Pas étonnant que tout les criminels à Londres veulent sa mort. Il est insupportable. » soupira l'archéologue.

* * *

Sans que les passants ne le sache, dans les coins sombres des rues, une jeune femme avançait en silence, tremblante de peur et créant de la glace à chaque pas. Une véritable piste gelée la suivait et ne fondait pas sous le soleil. Alors que beaucoup seraient effrayés de voir cela, elle ne l'était pas. Elle savait pourquoi cela arrivait. Elle était née avec ce pouvoir. Les premières années de sa vie, ses parents l'avaient gardés enfermées loin des gens, prétextant qu'elle avait une santé fragile, mais dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre, ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle ne devait jamais montrer ses pouvoirs de glace. Les gens auraient peur d'elle et la prendraient pour la Reine au Cœur de Glace de la malédiction. Une malédiction qui dit qu'une souveraine au cœur de glace viendrait au monde et plongerait le monde dans un Hiver éternel ! La petite fille qu'elle était l'avait compris et elle se promit de ne jamais montrer ses pouvoirs. C'était une des rares choses dont sa mémoire se souvenait. Le reste était trouble. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas bien où elle était. Elle entendait les gens parler anglais et non norvégien. Elle devait donc être en Angleterre. Mais comment était-elle arrivée ici et pourquoi ? Surtout qu'elle pouvait voir que tout le monde portait des vêtements différents des siens. Pourquoi tout était si différent ? Cela lui faisait peur... mais plus elle avait peur, plus ses pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu plein de fois. Lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle gelait tout autour d'elle et il était difficile de tout ramener à la normale. Serrant nerveusement ses mains, elle se met à marmonner les recommandations de ses parents. Des recommandations qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Cache tes pouvoirs ! N'en parle pas ! Fait attention ! Le secret survivra ! Reste sereine ! Contrôle-toi ! Étouffe tes émotions ! Maîtrise tes sentiments ! »

* * *

Olivia est assise dans la rue et joue avec sa poupée-ballerine. La première aillant été détruite par Ratigan, son père lui en avait fait une nouvelle mais, même si le mécanisme était le même, la poupée ne ressemblait pas à l'ancienne. Elle avait une belle robe bleue ciel, une petite couronne avec des fausses pierres précieuses et sa fourrure était brune. Son père n'avait pas voulu faire exactement la même car celle-ci aurait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à la petite souris. Mais Olivia aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle poupée. Elle s'amusait à imiter la poupée et à danser avec elle sur le rythme de la petite musique qui guidait la ballerine. La jeune femme aux pouvoirs d'hiver s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille danser avec sa poupée. Ça la fit sourire puis, plus elle la regarda, plus elle trouva cette petite fille familière. Oui, cette petite fille faisait parti de sa vie. Oui, elle était de la même famille. Mais bien sûr ! C'était sa sœur ! Elle se rappelait de sa petite sœur, joviale, courageuse et innocente, qui ne se doutait même pas pourquoi est-ce que sa grande sœur fut enfermée. Oui, ça y est ! Elle s'en souvient ! C'était sa sœur !

« Sølvi ! » cria-t-elle de loin, ce qui attira l'attention d'Olivia qui regarda autour d'elle.

D'où pouvait bien provenir la voix ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua une silhouette dans l'ombre de la rue d'en face. Olivia, tout comme "le Cœur de Glace", s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre.

« Sølvi, ma chérie... c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda la jeune femme, toujours dans l'ombre.

Ce qui rendait pénible pour Olivia de distinguer qui c'était.

« Moi? questionna la fillette.

_Oui, Sølvi. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis ta grande sœur, Oilossë ! répondit la femme, toujours dans l'ombre.

_Non désolé. Moi, mon nom c'est Olivia et je n'ai pas de grande sœur. répondit la fillette.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible... et quel âge as-tu ? demanda la silhouette qui enfin sortit de l'ombre et qui se révéla aux yeux d'Olivia qui la reconnu tout de suite.

_J'...j'ai...j'ai 8 ans. balbutia Olivia, quand d'un seul coup, son sourire grandit. Vous êtes " le Cœur de Glace" ! Vous êtes la dame que j'ai vu au musée! » affirma Olivia, heureuse de voir cette Reine des Neiges devant elle.

La fillette le savait ! Cette femme et elle étaient bien connectées ! Sinon, cette femme ne serrait pas devant chez elle en train de lui parler. La jeune femme lança un petit rire.

« Non, ma chérie... » répondit-elle en s'agenouillant à la hauteur d'Olivia et en lui caressant la joue.

C'est incroyable que cette petite fille pouvait tant lui faire repenser à sa sœur. Elle lui sourit d'avantage.

« Seules les personnes méchantes ont des cœur de glace. Mais moi, c'est Oilossë, et saches que je ne te ferrai aucun mal. continua-t-elle.

_Je sais ! » répondit Olivia en souriant toujours.

Puis elle câlina la Reine des Neiges. Celle-ci se sentit émue et rempli d'une chaleur esquisse lorsqu'elle serra l'enfant dans ses bras. Olivia admira la trace de glace qui suivait la jeune femme.

« C'est vous qui faites cette glace ? questionna la fillette.

_Heuh... oui... fit Oilossë en relâchant la petite. J'ai des pouvoirs magique qui font apparaître la neige et le froid. » confia-t-elle à l'enfant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris ? Elle ne devrait pas ! Cette enfant, elle la connaissait à peine... et pourtant, elle avait confiance en elle, alors qu'elle venait de savoir que ce n'était pas sa sœur.

« Un tour de magie, s'il vous plaît ! Un tour de magie ! » supplia Olivia, ce qui surprit la jeune femme aux pouvoirs d'hiver.

Cette enfant n'avait donc pas peur d'elle ? Elle lui sourit mais, malgré la confiance qu'Olivia avait en elle, elle ne pouvait pas révéler son secret à tous.

« Pas ici. Il faudrait un endroit plus discret. Ce sera notre secret ! » chuchota Oilossë.

D'abord surprise, Olivia sourit de plus belle.

« Je sais où aller ! Venez ! Venez ! »

La fillette attrape la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîne à sa suite dans les rues. Oilossë la suit mais, pour une fois, la glace ne la suit pas. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir. Les rares passants qu'ils croisèrent les regardèrent bizarrement... mais c'est uniquement à cause des vêtements et de la fourrure bleue très claire (bleue glace) de la jeune femme. Car, maintenant qu'elle est calme, rien ne montre qu'elle possède des pouvoirs magiques. Olivia la conduit au parc, dans un petit coin secret entouré de buissons qu'elle avait trouvée un jour en cherchant un ballon. Personne ne venait là. Elles seraient tranquille.

« Personne ne nous trouvera ici ! S'il vous plaît, Oilossë ! Un tour de magie ! » redemanda Olivia.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle frotta légèrement ses doigts pour réveiller ses pouvoirs puis, doucement, elle fit apparaître des flocons entre ses doigts. Olivia observa cela avec les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Wow... s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les flocons tournés pour former une petite boule de neige.

_Prête ? demanda Oilossë en tenant la boule de neige comme s'il s'agissait de verre.

_Oui ! Allez-y ! » sautilla la fillette.

Sa nouvelle amie lui sourit puis baisse les yeux vers sa boule de neige. Elle lève soudain les bras vers le ciel, lançant la boule de neige tel un feu d'artifice. Celle-ci explosa en une multitude de petits flocons de neige qui retombèrent comme des plumes. Olivia est médusée ! Elle se met à sauter de joie et à essayer d'attraper les flocons en riant.

« C'est incroyable ! C'est trop beau ! »

Oilossë sourit au bonheur de la fillette. Même si elle n'était Sølvi, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même caractère, même rire, même voix... la jeune femme profita de cet instant de bonheur qu'elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir partager avec sa jeune sœur mais qui lui a été refusé. Elle arrête soudain Olivia et lui dit :

« Regarde ça ! »

Sur ce, elle frappe le sol avec son pied et une flaque de glace se forma sous l'impact. La plaque grandit jusqu'à recouvrir toute l'herbe jusqu'aux buissons qui entouraient leur cachette. Olivia manqua perdre l'équilibre mais continua de rire. C'était tellement magique, tellement incroyable ! Elle se sentait tellement bien avec cette Reine des Neiges. Oilossë, elle, se sentit revivre. La peur s'était éloignée et laissait place à la joie. Elle observa ce qu'elle venait de faire. La neige tombait jusqu'à ce qu'une fine couche recouvre la glace qu'elle venait de faire. Sur ce, elle eut une idée ! Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire avec sa sœur mais que ses parents lui ont interdit, soit disant parce qu'elle était trop âgée pour ces enfantillages. Les douze ans qu'elle avait d'écart avec sa sœur ne lui permettait que rarement d'être avec elle avec l'accord de ses parents. Alors, maintenant qu'elle a une deuxième chance et que ses parents ne sont pas là pour l'arrêter, elle compte bien le faire !

« Olivia ? demanda-t-elle, stoppant le jeu de la fillette. Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ? »

* * *

Perché sur la piste de glace, sa loupe grossissant les flocons gelés, Basil n'observe pas ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et Dawson est surprit qu'il ne lui soit pas encore arrivé malheur... mais Basil est comme ça. Une fois dans une enquête, rien ne l'arrête et rien ne le perturbe lorsqu'il examine quelque chose.

« Fascinant et en même temps tellement étrange... murmura soudain Basil, surprenant légèrement Dawson.

_Quoi donc ?

_Le fait que cette glace soit aussi résistante...

_L'azote liquide doit en être le responsable.

_J'y ai pensé, Dawson... mais je n'ai jamais vu ou lu quoi que ce soit sur l'extrême résistance à la chaleur qu'avait l'azote liquide... bien sûr, il gèle tout mais jamais aussi fort que ça. On dirait presque que cette glace ne fondra jamais. »

Cette déclaration rappela à Dawson les dires d'Alberick Pedersen : « la Reine des Neiges s'est réveillée ! Et elle plongera Londres et ses alentours dans un hiver éternel si vous et Basil ne l'arrêtez pas à temps ! » Était-il seulement possible qu'une momie de plus d'un siècle puisse se réveiller et se balader dans Londres sans soucis, gelant tout autour d'elle ? Le vieux chirurgien qu'il est a du mal à y croire... mais une petite voix lui disait que cette enquête n'était pas normale et qu'il ne devait donc pas réfléchir normalement.

« Ciel ! Quel micmac ! » marmonna-t-il en tentant de se remettre les idées au clair.

Basil observa de plus en plus les flocons formant la piste. Les flocons étaient parfaitement bien dessinés et proportionnés comme si un artiste les avait sculpté et posé au sol. C'étaient de parfaits mandalas hivernaux... mais quelque chose l'attira plus. C'était au centre du flocon. Le dessin ressemblait étrangement à une emprunte de patte de souris, comme si le forban marchait pieds nus tout en créant la glace. Cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas rond dans cette enquête. Alors, pour imaginer la scène, il marcha sur la piste de glace et mit le pied sur le centre du flocon, bien que l'empreinte qui s'y trouve soit légèrement plus petite, et marcha ainsi le long de la piste. Dawson se demanda pourquoi le détective réagissait ainsi et le suivit jusqu'à ce que Basil glissa sur le côté mais se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber.

« Dawson ... je crains que ça ne soit pas de l'azote liquide qui a fait ça ! affirma Basil, un peu déboussolé.

_Alors qu'est ce donc? » demanda Dawson.

Cette fois-ci, ce que Basil lui affirma maintenant se mélangea avec les dires de Pedersen dans sa tête.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Aucun produit chimique que je connaisse ne peut faire cela. J'ai observé plus attentivement ces flocons et, à leur centre, il y a une emprunte c'est comme si... expliqua Basil, mais il eut honte de finir sa phrase.

_Comme si quoi, Basil? questionna Dawson.

_Non ! C'est trop absurde de penser cela ! répondit Basil qui était récalcitrant sur une possibilité.

_Mais quoi donc? » demanda le chirurgien.

Basil soupira.

« Comme si notre individu est né en pouvant faire jaillir de la glace ! » poursuivit le détective.

Dawson se figea à cette déclaration. Le détective se massa les tempes en marmonnant.

« C'est impossible et je le sais ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu une seule seconde avoir cette idée ? grommela-t-il.

_Peut-être parce que... c'est l'unique réponse logique. » tenta le chirurgien en repensant à Pedersen.

Basil lève les yeux vers son associer. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le médecin était sérieux.

« Voyons, Dawson ! Personne ne naît en créant de la glace ! Personne ne peut créer de glace comme ça ! La glace n'est que l'état solide de l'eau ! Des molécules de H2O collées entre elles par le froid ! Un corps n'est pas capable physiquement de créer de la glace ! Si on trouve de la glace dans un corps, c'est que le pauvre bougre a gelé ! s'énerva Basil tout en cherchant toujours une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il se passe.

_Et si c'était déjà le cas mais... qu'il ne l'est plus maintenant ? »

Dawson regretta immédiatement sa phrase lorsque Basil le fusilla du regard.

« Pedersen vous a bourré le crâne ou quoi ? Les légendes sont des légendes ! Des histoires parfois inspirées de faits réels ! Mais les faits sont des faits !

_Mais les faits dans cette enquête pointent vers la légende !

_Cessez, Dawson ! Je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer ! »

Basil se mit à faire les cent pas en se frottant le menton. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait n'expliquait cela... à part la magie ! Mais la magie, le détective n'y croit pas !

« Seules les choses censées existent ! Seules les choses censées existent ! » marmonne-t-il.

Dawson soupira bruyamment. Il savait que Basil était têtu mais tête de mule à ce point, il ne pensait quand même pas.

« Basil ! Peut-être que Pedersen ou Marker sauront éclairer notre lanterne.

_C'est Runald qui m'a demandait de l'aide pour retrouver sa momie ! Et non l'inverse ! fulmina le jeune homme.

_Eh bien... peut-être peut-on essayer de trouver ailleurs...

_La seule chose à faire, c'est suivre cette piste de glace ! dit Basil en se calmant un peu. La réponse sera certainement au bout !

_Est-ce bien prudent quand on ignore qui a fait cela ? s'inquiéta Dawson.

_Vous craignez quoi ? Qu'on trouve la Reine des Neiges et qu'elle nous gèle le cœur ? ricane Basil en se penchant sur les empreintes pour continuer à suivre la piste.

_C'est ce que je crains, en effet... » marmonna Dawson, heureusement pas assez fort pour que son jeune ami l'entende.

Il suit donc le détective qui se remet à suivre la piste... mais soudain, elle s'arrête nette ! D'un coup, sans raison, la piste disparaît au milieu du trottoir.

« Quoi ?... mais comment...? » fit Basil, surprit.

Après tout une piste ne se volatilisait pas comme ça... ou peut être que le repaire du brigand n'était plus très loin. Le détective regarda autour de lui et vit une poupée de souris bleu laissée à l'abandon. Il la ramassa.

« Basil ! Regardez où nous sommes ! » fit Dawson en pointant du doigt le magasin de jouets de Flaversham.

Basil se retourna pour voir la direction pointée.

« M. Basil ? Dr Dawson ? Eh bien, ça alors ! Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! » répondit Hiram, le père d'Olivia à Basil.

Il avait observé les deux hommes depuis sa fenêtre.

« Ah ! M. Flaversham ! Comment allez-vous, mon brave ? demanda le détective.

_Bien et vous ? fit le fabriquant de jouet.

_Eh bien, nous somme sur une nouvelle affaire. répondit Basil.

_Ah ? Oh et merci d'avoir récupéré le jouet d'Olivia. fit Hiram en récupérant la poupée de sa fille.

_Tiens, à ce propos, où est la petite Olivia ? demanda Dawson.

_Eh bien, elle est avec une femme, qu'elle doit connaître je pense. répondit Hiram.

_Une femme ? questionna Basil.

_Oui. Au début, je la trouvais très étrange. Mais dès qu'Olivia s'est approchée d'elle, je me suis dit qu'elles se connaissaient. répondit le fabriquant de jouet.

_Oh ! Et de quoi avait-elle l'air? demanda le médecin.

_Oh, elle avait une chevelure rousse avec des flocons dans les cheveux, un teint bleu ciel très pâle. Elle portait une robe de princesse de renaissance ou je ne sais pas trop quoi et une cape en dentelle bordée au niveau des épaules d'une fouine et, sur les deux vêtements, il y avait des motifs de flocons brodés. » décrivit Hiram.

Dawson paniqua ! Il connaissait qu'une seule personne correspondant à la description.

« Basil ! C'est elle ! C'est "le Cœur de Glace" ! » fit Dawson.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

« Pardon ? s'étonna Basil.

_Le Cœur de Glace ? Ce n'est pas le nom de la momie qui est au musée, enfermée dans un bloc de glace ? Olivia n'a pas arrêtée de me parler d'elle ! Elle doit être vraiment très belle !

_Une momie ? Belle ? Je ne pense pas que cela existe, Mr Flaversham ! rit Basil.

_Basil ! Je peux vous garantir que cette momie est d'une beauté incomparable !... mais je crains également que les dires de Pedersen à son sujet soient vrai ! Elle n'a pas disparue, ni été volée ! Elle s'est réveillée ! »

Le médecin est tellement persuadé de ces paroles que Basil ne sait plus quoi penser. Et voir le docteur Dawson paniqué ainsi inquiéta Hiram. Il devient soudain atrocement pâle.

« Vous voulez dire que ma petite Olivia est avec cette chose qui s'est échappée d'un bloc de glace ? s'affola le père de famille.

_Je le crains... soupire Dawson.

_Allons allons ! Ne sautons pas sur les conclusions simples mais ridicules ! s'exclame Basil pour calmer les deux hommes. Cette femme ressemble à la momie de Runald, certes ! Mais cela fait un siècle qu'elle est enfermée dans ce bloc de glace ! Même si on la sortait de la glace, elle ne pourrait jamais revivre !

_Basil, vous l'avez dit vous-même... soupire Dawson. Cette affaire n'est pas ordinaire !

_Mais de là à dire qu'une momie se réveille et se balade dans Londres pour jouer avec des enfants ! Et quoi après ? Comme elle est sortie de la Glace, elle va geler Londres en plein été ? »

Basil est vraiment incorrigible ! Même si rien ne le guide vers quelque chose de sensés ou élémentaire, il se refuse à croire en la magie et aux esprits. Dawson soupire puis se tourne vers Hiram.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retrouver Olivia. soupire le médecin.

_Très bien ! abandonne Basil. Si ça peut vous calmer ! Savez-vous où elle aurait pu allée ?

_Elles se sont dirigées vers le parc. déclara Hiram. Je sais qu'Olivia a un coin secret où elle va jouée quand elle ne veut pas être embêtée.

_Elles ont dû aller là. Savez-vous où il est, ce coin secret ?

_Plus ou moins... je pense pouvoir le trouver.

_Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps ! » s'exclame Dawson.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le parc. Parmi eux, seul Basil ne semble pas s'inquiéter. Flaversham connaît sa fille, elle n'irait pas avec des inconnus. Alors pourquoi aurait-elle suivit une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle devait la connaître. Basil ne pouvait croire que cette femme qu'Olivia a suivit puisse être la momie qu'il cherche.

* * *

Pendant que son père s'inquiète pour elle, Olivia s'amuse comme une petite folle avec sa nouvelle amie. Oilossë et elle ont d'abord construit un petit bonhomme de neige puis elles avaient fait du patin à glace (Oilossë avait été étonnée qu'Olivia saches si bien patiner) et plusieurs autres jeux que la jeune femme aurait aimé faire avec sa sœur. Elle avait même crée des monticules de neiges sur lesquels les deux amies montaient et se laissaient glisser le long de ces pentes jusqu'au sol comme un toboggan.

« J'adore ce toboggan ! » s'exclame Olivia en se laissant glisser une nouvelle fois avec Oilossë.

Une fois au sol, elle se met à sauter dans un tas de neige et fait voler les flocons blancs avant de faire un ange dans la neige.

« J'adore tes pouvoirs, Oilossë ! » sourit-elle.

La jeune femme ne put que sourire. Soudain, Olivia escalada un monticule de neige et se tourna vers son amie :

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Sur ce, elle saute dans le vide mais Oilossë tend les mains et un monticule de neige légèrement plus haut se forme.

« Je t'ai eue ! » sourit-elle.

Olivia éclata de rire et les deux amies continuèrent leur jeu, sans savoir qu'elles sont observées.

En effet, après le départ de Basil, Alberick n'avait pas pu rester les bras croisés au musée et était partit à la recherche de la Reine des Neiges. Il connaissait sa légende et ne voulait pas que la prophétie se réalise. C'est en passant près du parc qu'il avait entendu les rires d'une petite fille et, intrigué, il s'était approché pour voir avec horreur la Reine des Neiges avec cette fillette. Il avait voulu intervenir... mais elles jouaient simplement et sans risque. Peut-être que la prophétie était trop ancienne ? Il resta donc là à les observer... jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia glisse et bascule pour tomber d'un monticule élevé. La peur s'empare de Oilossë mais, heureusement, elle a le réflexe de créer une cuvette de neige pour récupérer la petite fille. Criant par peur de se faire mal, Olivia atterrit malgré tout saine et sauve sur le sol. Oilossë se calma lorsqu'elle vit que la fillette n'avait rien et courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_J'ai juste eu une grosse frayeur. la rassure Olivia.

_Oh, dieu soit loué... ne me fais plus jamais de peur comme ça ! »

Une fois la peur passée, Alberick décide qu'il en a assez vu. Même si elle ne faisait que jouer, la Reine des Neiges était un danger ! Il devait l'arrêter avant que la prophétie se réalise. Furieux, il sort des buissons et se dirige vers elles.

« ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! » cria Alberick, ce qui surprit les deux amies.

Olivia le reconnaissait. C'était l'associer de Marker. Pedersen courut et se planta entre les deux filles, devant Olivia pour la protéger de la Reine des Neiges. Cette dernière commença à s'inquiéter.

« Mais qui êtes vous? » demanda Oilossë à l'historien planté devant elle.

Olivia se demanda ce qu'il se passe.

« Je vous empêche de faire plus de mal autour de vous dans un pays qui n'est pas le votre ! expliqua Pedersen.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! s'énerve Oilossë.

_On ne faisait que jouer, Monsieur Pedersen. » expliqua Olivia.

Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder la petite fille.

« Jouer avec la magie, c'est dangereux ma petite demoiselle ! » lui répondit Alberick.

Puis il regarda à nouveau "le Cœur de Glace".

« Je ne vous laisserai pas accomplir la prophétie ! » fit Alberick.

Cela énerva vraiment Oilossë .

« Je ne suis pas la PROPHETIE ! » hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Et elle perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Des projectiles de glaces tranchants échappèrent de ses mains, gelant et coupant ce qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Et un coupa dans l'épaule de l'historien qui s'écroula par terre à cause de la douleur. Olivia commença à paniquer mais s'agenouilla près de Pedersen et sortit un mouchoir en tissu propre puis l'appuya contre la blessure. Il saignait abondamment.

« Argh ! Gnh... sorcière ! » fit-il.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la mémoire de Oilossë. La colère qu'elle ressentit s'évapora pour laisser place à la peur. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'y lui était arrivé !

* * *

Elle avait eu le malheur de perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir après avoir accidentellement blessé sa petite sœur. La situation qui avait entraînée cet accident n'était pas très claire dans sa mémoire mais elle se voit rentrer chez elle, sa sœur dans ses bras, gelant le sol sous chaque pas. Le Fjord s'était alors retrouvé sous un hiver glacial que les historiens étrangers avaient nommés le Grand Hiver ! Elle l'avait déclenché et tout le Fjord le savait ! Aussi, elle les revoit se presser à la porte de la demeure de ses parents, ducs et seigneurs du Fjord, et entrer de force en hurlant qu'il fallait tuer la sorcière ! Ils l'avaient trouvés, attachés puis la jetèrent dans un cachot. Certains qui ne voulaient pas tuer la fille du seigneur du Fjord avaient tentés de la convaincre de ramener le temps à son état normal, chose qu'elle aurait fait si elle l'avait pu... mais elle avait toujours ignorée comment arrêter ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle était calme, elle les contrôlait un minimum... mais là, elle avait peur et gelait tous ce qu'elle touchait. Finalement, agacés d'attendre et persuadés qu'elle était la prophétie, les villageois l'avaient arrachés au cachot et la traînèrent de force à travers la ville en hurlant « à mort la sorcière ! » « tuez la ! » « à mort ! » « Tuons la Reine des Neiges ! » « Stoppons la prophétie ! ». Sous toutes ses insultes, elle avait été conduite jusqu'à la rivière qui bordait le Fjord puis elle fut lourdement lestée avant d'être jetée dans l'eau. Elle se rappelle avoir coulée quelques mètres en tentant de défaire la corde qui lui serrait le cou. Elle avait réussit mais, pensant à sa sœur qu'elle avait faillit tuer, elle avait fermée les yeux et avait laissé le froid l'envelopper... gelant par la même occasion la rivière et le Fjord sous des neiges et des glaces éternelles.

* * *

Ses souvenirs envahirent son cerveau et la peur envahit son esprit. Elle avait déjà été exécutée, sacrifiée à cause de ses pouvoirs et de cette prophétie. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle commence à reculer, effrayée.

« Oilossë ? s'inquiéta Olivia en voyant le regard affolé de la jeune femme.

_Ne lui parle pas, petite ! grogne Alberick. Cette femme est dangereuse !

_Assez... murmura Oilossë en continuant de reculer, se tenant la tête en tentant de chasser les voix qui lui hurlaient des injures dans sa tête.

_Non ! hurla Alberick en se redressant du mieux qu'il put. Vous êtes la prophétie ! Vous avez jadis gelé et rayé un Fjord de la carte ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire la même chose à Londres !

_J'ai dit ASSEZ ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Des rayons de glace s'échappèrent de son corps et tranchèrent et gelaient tous ce qu'ils rencontraient. Heureusement, Alberick eut le réflexe de se jeter à terre et Olivia était trop petite pour craindre d'être touché mais elle tomba à la renverse sous la peur. Les rayons traversèrent les buissons et surprirent plusieurs passants, dont Basil, Dawson et Mr Flaversham. Un des rayons passa à quelques millimètres du nez du détective et alla frapper l'arbre juste derrière lui. Ce à quoi le détective sursauta, bousculant Dawson par la même occasion.

« Seigneur ! Qu'était-ce donc ? s'affola Hiram en voyant la glace recouvrir lentement l'arbre qu'elle a touchée.

_Impossible... marmonna Basil, incapable de croire ce qu'il voit.

_Cela venait de par là ! » dit Dawson en pointant les buissons un peu plus loin.

Flaversham et lui se mirent à courir dans cette direction. Basil resta un peu en arrière, observant l'arbre, médusé. Puis, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il suivit Dawson et Flaversham.

* * *

Oilossë se figea en voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire et surtout en voyant le regard affolé d'Olivia. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence ! Elle ne voulait pas être traitée de sorcière une nouvelle fois ! Affolée, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Olivia la regarde fuir, incapable de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris ? Elles avaient jouées ensemble sans problème jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pedersen. Maintenant, son amie semblait plus effrayée.

« Olivia ! » cria une voix.

La fillette eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son père courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il était accompagné de Dawson et Basil. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers l'historien au sol.

« Pedersen ! Vous allez bien ? s'inquiète Dawson en voyant le mouchoir rouge sang sur la plaie ouverte.

_La Reine des Neiges ! s'affole-t-il. Elle s'est enfuie ! Il faut l'arrêter ! Elle va geler Londres comme elle a gelé son Fjord lors du Grand Hiver ! »

Basil lève la tête et a juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette vêtue de bleue aux longs cheveux roux disparaître dans une ruelle.

« Là, Dawson ! Rattrapons la ! » s'exclame le détective en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Son associer hésita un peu puis suivit son jeune ami. Olivia les regarda s'éloigner, le regard triste.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? s'inquièta son père.

_Physiquement oui... mais sinon, non... Oilossë semblait effrayée...

_Oilossë ?

_Oui... ma nouvelle amie... »

Croyant qu'elle est sous le choc, Hiram berça tendrement sa fille dans ses bras puis il se tourna vers Alberick.

« Venez chez nous ! Je vais désinfecter votre plaie ! Le docteur Dawson verra ce qu'il peut faire quand il reviendra.

_Volontiers. » répondit Pedersen qui suivit la famille Flaversham.

Olivia resta quelque temps à l'arrière pour regarder la ruelle où s'était lancer la poursuite. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Oilossë s'est enfuie comme ça et qu'est-ce qui lui fit si peur.

« Olivia ! » appela son père.

La petite fille marcha vers les deux hommes sans quitter la ruelle des yeux.

* * *

Oilossë courut aussi vite qu'elle pu pour échapper à ses poursuivants en gelant les rues sur son passage. Les passants souris la virent et prirent peur et les passants humains, voyant une faible couche de froid s'agrandir, se demandèrent comment diable de la neige peut apparaître en plein été. Basil courut pour rattraper la Reine de Neiges en cavale mais, bien qu'il fut plus jeune que Dawson, il fut vite essoufflé et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin pour reprendre sa respiration. Dawson arriva quelques secondes après, plus essoufflé que le détective, et il fut heureux qu'ils s'arrêtèrent car poursuivre cette créature n'était pas si facile à faire.

« Ouf ! Les poursuites de criminels ...en cavale ...ah ...ce n'est plus de mon âge ! fit Dawson entre 2 respirations.

_Non ...il nous est ...impossible ...de la suivre ! » répondit Basil, essoufflé.

Puis il regarda autour de lui. La glace sur les pavés prenait plus d'ampleur, elle envahissait les trottoirs et grandit sur les murs des magasins et recouvrait les fenêtres de givres. Tout le monde humains et souris se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait et la température commençait à se rafraîchir. Le détective fut abasourdie et réalisa l'ampleur que cette affaire prenait. Puis il regarda Dawson et le chirurgien lisait dans ce regard : « je vous crois maintenant ! ». Oui ! Maintenant, ils allaient affronter des forces surhumaines pour ramener Londres à la normale. Bien que Basil constata que la magie existe, il n'en perdit pas moins sa tête. Aussitôt il se remit en marche vers la maison des Flaversham.

« Il faut retourner voir Pedersen. Il nous aidera avec de plus amples renseignements. » fit Basil.

Dawson acquiesça et rejoignit le détective

* * *

Hiram commença à désinfecter la plaie quand il vit du givre apparaître sur ses fenêtres.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'arrive t-il donc? » fit-il surprit.

Olivia qui regarda par la fenêtre répondit : « Toute notre rue est en train de geler ! »

D'un seul coup, le détective ouvrit la porte. Cela surprit les trois personnes à l'intérieur de la maison, puis il rentra avec Dawson à l'intérieur.

« Alors, où est-elle ? questionna Hiram.

_Elle nous a échappée mais ça ne serra pas pour longtemps ! répondit le détective tandis que Dawson s'approcha de Pedersen et de sa blessure pour l'observer.

_Hhmm... la plaie n'est pas si profonde. Un bandage et un tissu suffiraient à faire arrêter le saignement. fit le médecin.

_Je vais vous chercher ça ! » fit Hiram en quittant la pièce.

Basil s'approcha à son tour de Pedersen.

« M. Pedersen. Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce que savez vous à propos de cette Reine des Neiges? questionna Basil.

_Oillossë ! corrigea Olivia.

_Hein ? Comment? fit Basil, qui fut interrompu par la fillette.

_Son nom c'est Oilossé. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. répondit Olivia.

_Oui, peu importe ! fit le détective. Enfin, quelle est cette légende à propos d'elle? »

L'historien soupira profondément.

« C'est une légende que nous, souris et humains Norvégiens, avons en commun. C'est une prophétie qui dure depuis des générations. Elle commence avec une histoire : il y a longtemps, un sorcier humain pour les hommes, mais pour nous ce sorcier était un rat, créa un cristal lui permettant enfin de conquérir le royaume de la Norvège. Le cristal avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'hiver, la neige, et la glace. Mais un jours le Cristal se brisa en millier de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans les tempêtes de neiges, tuant ainsi tout ceux qui reçurent un morceau dans le cœur. Tous périrent sauf un ! Une fille naquit avec les pouvoirs du cristal et la prophétie fut une malédiction qui dit qu'une souveraine au cœur de glace viendrait au monde et plongerait celui-ci dans un Hiver éternel ! Et, bien sûr, en 1709, arriva ce jour du Grand Hiver. Mais il cessa, et quelques années plus tard, cette légende inspira M. Hans Christian Andersen à écrire "la Reine des Neiges" et, au fur et à mesure, cette légende est transmise de génération en génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » répondit Pedersen.

Basil se frotta le menton, enregistrant toutes les informations que venaient de lui donner l'historien. Il n'accordait normalement aucun crédit aux légendes mais là, la magie s'était dévoilée devant ses yeux. Alors ne pouvait le nier : cette légende devait avoir du vrai. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de trier tout cela dans sa cervelle.

« Vous connaissez donc cette légende depuis toujours ? marmonna Basil, approuvé d'un hochement de tête d'Alberick. Mais depuis quand savez-vous que cette momie... ou femme était la Reine des Neiges de la Prophétie ?

_Depuis qu'on l'a découverte sur le site de fouilles. répondit Alberick, grimaçant légèrement lorsque Dawson serra le bandage autour de son épaule meurtrie.

_Comment ? Et vous avez laissez Runald la ramener à Londres ?

_J'ai essayé d'expliquer cela ! Même les autochtones ont essayés de le convaincre de la laisser là-bas ! Mais essayez donc d'expliquer ça à un homme qui, comme vous, ne croit que ce qu'il voit ? »

Le détective alla répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Pedersen disait vrai. S'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme gelée tout ce qu'elle touchait, il n'aurait jamais crut cela. Furieux, il enleva brutalement sa casquette et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer en faisant les cent pas. Terminant de soigner l'historien, Dawson observe le manège de son jeune associer. Basil se frotte les tempes et marmonnant, voir même fredonnant, un air qu'il a dû créer dans sa tête. Le vieux médecin avait souvent observé cela. Lorsque le détective réfléchissait, soit il se frottait simplement le menton, soit il allumait sa pipe et fumait, soit il se mettait à fredonner des airs totalement inventés. Ce dernier ne se faisait que rarement car Basil trouvait généralement une explication très rapidement. Mais là, la magie le dépassait complètement !

« Il y a-t-il un moment de l'arrêter ? demanda-t-il enfin.

_Pas à ma connaissance... soupire Alberick. Mais les anciens nous disaient souvent que seul un acte d'amour sincère pouvait dégeler un cœur de glace.

_Un acte d'amour sincère ? s'étonne Olivia.

_Nous voilà bien avancé ! » s'énerve le détective.

Il se remet à faire les cent pas, frottant son menton mais également en fredonnant un nouvel air. Soudain, comme si son cerveau venait de trouver une idée, il remet sa casquette sur sa tête puis s'élance hors de la maison.

« Basil ! s'inquiéta Dawson en le suivant. Mais où allez vous ?

_Arrêter le Coeur de Glace avant qu'elle ne gèle Londres ! » lui répond Basil en s'éloignant dans les rues.

Dawson se tourne vers Alberick et Hiram. Les deux hommes sont surpris par la réaction du détective mais Olivia se lance soudain à la poursuite de Basil.

« Olivia ! Reviens ici ! » s'affole son père.

Malgré le froid soudain qu'elle rencontre dehors, la fillette suit le détective qui disparaît au détour d'une rue. Dawson ne peut donc faire autre chose que de les suivre, observant malgré tout, inquiet, le ciel qui se couvre de nuages.

« Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille... » soupira-t-il en courant à la recherche de son ami, suivit par Flaversham.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Oilossë atterrit quelque part où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Elle se trouvait là où les égouts rejoignent La Tamise, mais elle voulait se cacher, loin des gens qui allaient bientôt la traquer comme une bête. Non ! Il fallait que personne la retrouve ! La glace la suivait toujours bien qu'elle s'efforça de se contrôler.

« Calme toi ! Ne ressens rien ! Aucun sentiments ! Étouffe-les ! Étouffe tes émotions ! » se disait-elle à elle-même.

Mais rien à faire. La peur qu'elle éprouvait, qu'on la retrouve et qu'on la tue à nouveau lui hanta l'esprit... jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une porte devant elle. Elle vit l'écriteau au-dessus de celle-ci."la Souricière" était écrit dessus, mais il était horriblement poussiéreux et la lumière de dehors était éteinte.

« Ça doit être abandonné. » dit-elle, un peu rassurée.

Là au moins, personne ne pourra la blesser. Elle s'enfermera donc elle-même. Au moins, ils la laisseraient pour compte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait mais, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit du monde à l'intérieur.

* * *

Elle fut plus angoissée que jamais car, en fait, c'était un bar assez mal éclairé, remplit d'hommes et très peu de femmes. Certaines dansaient sur la scène, ou d'autres jouaient avec leurs amants au poker et buvaient de la bière et une femme servit le monde qu'il y avait. D'un seul coup, tous la dévisagèrent (sauf le pianiste et les danseuses). Après tout, elle n'avait pas une teinte de peau commune et ses vêtements ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle voulut reculer mais elle fut bousculé par un homme qui arrivait juste derrière elle et la fit entrer de force. Ça y est ! Elle était piégé dans la Souricière !

« Hé ! Reste pas planté là, petite cruche ! » fit l'homme qui l'avait poussé.

Puis, il glissa sur la glace qu'elle créa au sol.

« Ouf ! Mais bon sang de bon soir, d'où peut provenir cette patinoire? » fit-il en se relevant.

Mais la pauvre Reine des Neiges se fit plus bousculée et dévisagée que jamais, et la peur en elle grandissait de plus en plus.

« Qui sont ces gens? Avec ces couteaux et ces pistolets? Ils sont là pour moi? » pensa t-elle.

Certains la regardèrent bizarrement, se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien débarqué avec des habits comme ça, et d'autres la regardèrent avec une envie pervers dans les yeux. Après tout, elle était d'une beauté ! Elle commença à comprendre où elle avait atterrit : dans les bas fonds, où les bandits et les criminels ont asile !

« Oh mon dieu ! Tout ces gens sont des malfrats ! » pensa t-elle.

La glace qui la suivait fit glisser beaucoup de souris et augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait peur. On lui fit bousculer une femme très légèrement habillé qui fumait et jouait au poker.

« Eh bien, Belle au bois Dormant ? fit la femme en fumant sa cigarette. T'es enfin réveillé ? » ria t-elle avec ses compères qui se moquèrent d'Oillossë.

La pauvre, elle, se demandait où se trouvait la sortie mais une grosse souris avec une bière la bouscula vers le comptoir où elle atterrit sur une chauve souris avec une jambe de bois et qui avait le nom de Fidget. Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler avec son "Bonjot des Rongeurs" quand il sentit qu'on le bousculait. Il se retourna et vit la souris à la peau bleu glace et aux cheveux roux devant lui.

« Ohé ! Doucement poupée ! » dit-il mais Oilossë est terrorisée plus que jamais.

Fidget regarda par terre et vit de la glace. Peut-être avait-il trop bu ? La pauvre femme aux pouvoirs d'hiver fut mal à l'aise, étouffée, et apeurée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, après une sortie, puis elle vit la serveuse venir vers elle. Cette dernière pensa que peut-être ce fut une nouvelle danseuse.

« Est-ce que ça va mam'zelle? Vous cherchez quelqu'un? » demanda la serveuse.

Mais Oilossë recula puis fut bloqué sur son passage par une table et, quand elle la toucha, ses pouvoirs firent jaillir un énorme stalagmite qui gela toute la table et qui toucha le plafond. Tout le monde le vit (même les danseuses qui s'étaient arrêtée de danser et le pianiste de jouer) et fut abasourdi par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils regardèrent l'énorme stalagmite avec de gros yeux surpris.

« Wow ! » lâcha Fidget.

Oilossë regarda sa main tremblotante puis regarda les malfrats autour d'elle. Ceux-là la dévisagèrent encore plus et reculèrent de peur mais certains restèrent sur place. La serveuse fit ce qu'elle put pour les faire reculer.

« Je vous en prie, n'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas ! » dit Oilossë pour ne pas les blesser.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut dit ça, un rayon de glace s'échappa de ses mains et traversa la salle pour s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Les malfrats se baissèrent contre le sol pour ne pas être gelé par le rayon mais hurlèrent de peur. Alors Oilossë courut droit devant elle, vers la sortie d'où elle fut entrée, en écartant, par peur d'elle, les brigands du bar, laissant derrière elle une piste de glace qui grandissait en largeur. Le barman, sa femme et Fidget se lancèrent à la poursuite du "Cœur de Glace". Celle-ci les vit mais elle se retourna pour voir qu'elle pouvait geler l'eau devant elle. Aussi posa-t-elle un pied sur l'eau, gela un bout puis regarda devant elle et courut sur le fleuve en le gelant. Le barman, sa femme et Fidget restèrent à la regarder s'éloigner depuis la porte du bar. D'un seul coup, le barman attrapa Fidget par le gilet.

« Préviens le boss et dit lui de monter tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Sur ce, Fidget fila à l'intérieur pour prendre le passage secret, la serveuse secoua l'épaule de son mari pour avoir son attention, ce qu'elle obtenue, puis elle pointa vers le fleuve.

« La Tamise ! Regarde ! » fit-elle choquée.

En effet, tout le fleuve gela, emprisonna les bateaux dans sa glace et de la neige commença à apparaître.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Fidget finissait de traverser les égouts et se dirigea, clopin clopant, vers le tonneau de Ratigan.

« Patron ! Patron ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna une voix à l'intérieur.

_Faut que vous montiez, patron ! Y'a un truc trop bizarre qui vient de se passer ! Une fille a gelé la Tamise ! »

Une large silhouette sortit du tonneau et se planta devant la chauve-souris.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir abuser de l'alcool ?

_Non non non, patron ! Venez voir ! Tout de suite ! »

Fidget se tourna vite et sauta vers le passage, faisant des signes à celui qu'il appelle ''patron''. Le sinistre individu se mit à le suivre et passa par le passage. Dès qu'il entra dans le bar, il remarqua l'énorme stalagmite de glace sur une table et la glace sur le mur. Les malfrats se mirent à trembler en voyant la sombre silhouette. Il avança lentement et sans bruit à travers le bar, observant la piste de glace sur le sol et toute la glace sur les murs et la table. Le barman et son épouse se retournent lorsqu'il passe la porte.

« Regardez, boss ! s'exclame le barman. C'est la drôle de fille là-bas qui gèle tout ! »

La silhouette sort de l'ombre, révélant qu'il s'agit un rat élégamment habillé. Ce n'était autre que le Napoléon du Crime : Ratigan !

* * *

Basil court en suivant la glace sur le sol. Les dires de Pedersen l'avaient inquiété. S'il n'arrivait pas à calmer la Reine des Neiges et à l'arrêter, Londres serait complètement gelé et vivrait un second Grand Hiver ! D'après les livres d'histoire, beaucoup de gens étaient morts de froid et de faim pendant cette petite aire glacière. Et Basil ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise ! Il y avait assez d'orphelins ou de parents qui pleurent un enfant. Étant lui-même orphelin, il ne voulait pas que d'autres vivent son calvaire s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Olivia court derrière lui, espérant pouvoir calmer Oilossë. C'est la peur qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ! La peur et la colère ! Pedersen l'avait énervé puis effrayé. Elle devait avoir vécut quelque chose de terrible... comme la fillette le jour où elle a perdue sa mère et celui où elle a faillit perdre son père à cause de Ratigan ! Le pauvre Dawson, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de les suivre. Soudain, complètement essoufflé, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis, à sa grande stupeur, il vit quelque chose sur la Tamise.

« Basil ! Regardez ! » cria-t-il, stoppant son jeune associer.

Le détective regarda la direction pointée par Dawson et se figea. La Tamise se recouvrait de glace. Les passants qui voient cela hurlent de peur, d'autres sont littéralement figés sur place et observaient, médusés, le fleuve se recouvrir de glace. Dawson rejoignit Basil et Olivia qui fixaient la glace qui gèle la Tamise dans un bruit effrayant. Celui de la glace qui bloque tout ! Sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le fleuve se trouva figé comme lors d'un hiver très froid.

« Non... » souffla Basil, incapable de croire qu'il ait échoué.

Olivia fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne remarqua pas son père qui lui glissa son manteau sur les épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. L'air se mit à devenir atrocement froid, comme en hiver. Soudain, le détective sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur son museau. Cela le ramena à la réalité. Levant les yeux au ciel, il vit une multitude de petits flocons blancs tombés comme des plumes blanches. Et il n'est pas le seul à remarquer cet événement inhabituel. Olivia est également tirée de ses pensées par un flocon de neige sur son nez.

« De la neige ? s'étonna Hiram en voyant un flocon tombé dans sa main.

_Juste ciel ! s'exclama Dawson.

_C'est trop tard... frissonna Basil. La Reine des Neiges a jetée un sort sur Londres !

_Non ! s'exclama Olivia. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! J'en suis sûre ! »

Tous la regardent comme si elle était folle.

« Oilossë n'est pas un monstre ! insista Olivia.

_Enfin ! Regardez autour de vous, Mlle Flamhammer ! s'exclama Basil.

_Flaversham ! corrigea la fillette.

_Peu importe ! Vous voyez cette neige ? C'est elle qui l'a fait ! Et elle a faillit tuer Alberick Pedersen !

_C'était un accident ! Mr Pedersen lui a fait peur ! Elle a simplement eu peur ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait rien de tout cela ! »

Basil roula les yeux et se mit à marmonner en faisant les cent pas.

« Et comment avez-vous pu jouer avec cette femme ? s'énerva-t-il, soudain. Vous ne la connaissiez pas ! C'était dangereux !

_Oilossë n'est pas dangereuse... » assura Olivia en serrant le manteau autour de ses épaules.

Dawson commença également à frisonner. La neige se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort. Une fine pellicule commença à recouvrir le sol, telle la première neige de l'hiver. Les gens dans les rues (humains ou souris) continuaient à regarder le ciel, incapable de croire qu'il pouvait neiger en plein été. Finalement, Basil s'énerva et, attrapant un caillou, il le jeta furieusement contre la glace qui couvrait la Tamise.

« Tout ceci est la faute de Runald ! pesta-t-il. S'il n'avait pas été aussi ambitieux, s'il n'avait pas voulu tant de gloire et s'il avait écouté Pedersen, on n'en serait pas là !

_Personne ne pensait que cela pouvait arriver, Basil ! dit Dawson pour essayer de calmer son jeune associer.

_Et, avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, Mr Basil ! déclara Hiram en arrangeant le manteau sur les épaules de sa fille.

_Peut-être... mais Runald va devoir s'expliquer maintenant que sa momie a gelé Londres ! »

Sur ce, Basil fait demi-tour et siffle. L'air froid transporte le son plus facilement et Toby arrive au galop, glissant un peu sur la glace qui recouvre le sol.

« Que comptez-vous faire, Basil ? s'inquiète Dawson.

_Réunion d'urgence à Baker Street ! annonce-t-il en montant sur le dos du chien. Nous partons devant, Dawson ! Flaversham ? appela-t-il, attirant l'attention du marchand de jouet. Vous nous rejoindrez avec Pedersen et Runald Marker ! Je vous enverrais Toby mais, conseil évident : habillez vous chaudement ! »

Hiram hoche la tête et prend la main d'Olivia pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, non seulement pour se vêtir plus chaudement mais aussi pour chercher Alberick. Dawson monte sur le dos de Toby et les deux hommes retournent à Baker Street. Plus loin, dans une rue sombre, l'imposant Ratigan les observe, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Fidget est derrière lui.

« Patron ! La fille et le marchand de jouets ! Ils sont revenus ! s'exclama la chauve-souris.

_J'ai vu, Fidget. »

Mais, pour l'instant, Ratigan ne fait pas attention aux Flaversham. Il observe la Tamise gelée, les flocons de neige qui tombent et repense à comment Basil et Olivia ont nommés la responsable.

« La Reine des Neiges ? Oilossë ? Neige toujours blanche...

_Quoi, patron ?

_Mon cher Fidget, je pense que nous allons observer Basil pendant quelque temps.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour voir de quoi cette Reine des Neiges est capable ! » déclara-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

* * *

Oilossë courut sur le fleuve, craignant que remonter sur les berges la fasse tomber dans un piège. Elle courait, la tête basse, la glace se formant sous ses pieds à chaque pas. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il se mettait à neiger. Elle soupira puis s'aperçut que la glace continuait à envahir le fleuve, le gelant complètement. Elle resta là, à observer l'étendue de son pouvoir. Elle ignore jusqu'où elle est allée mais la ville s'étendait toujours autour d'elle. Soupirant, elle continua à avancer sur la Tamise. Le cœur gros, elle se mit à chanter :

_L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit_

_La neige est reine à son tour_

_Un royaume de solitude_

_Ma place est là, pour toujours_

_Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain_

_Il est bien trop fort, J'ai lutté en vain_

Oilossë soupira. À croire que ce monde n'était pas fait pour elle. D'abord en Norvège, maintenant à Londres... n'arriverait-elle donc jamais à trouver sa place et à être heureuse malgré ses pouvoirs ?

_Cache tes pouvoirs !_

_N'en parle pas !_

_Fais attention, le secret survivra !_

_Pas d'états d'âme !_

_Pas de tourments, de sentiments !_

Si ce monde ne voulait pas d'elle, peu importe ! Ses pouvoirs étaient une partie d'elle qu'elle avait reniée et cachée ! Elle en avait assez ! Personne ne lui dirait plus ce qu'elle doit faire ! Elle était libre maintenant ! Elle s'amusa à faire apparaître des gerbes de flocons dans ses mains tout en continuant sa route. Rejetant les bras comme pour écarter un rideau, elle repousse les flocons qui tombent sur le sol. La peur s'éloignait à chaque pas. Loin et seule, elle se permet de libérer ses pouvoirs.

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_Je ne mentirai plus jamais !_

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_C'est décidé, je m'en vais !_

_J'ai laissé mon enfance en été !_

_Perdue dans l'hiver,_

_Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !_

Comme pour se débarrasser de l'enchaînement qu'était son ancienne vie, elle enleva sa cape et la laissa s'envoler dans le vent froid de l'hiver qu'elle créait. Elle continua à avancer sur la Tamise jusqu'à voir un immense pont suspendu : le Tower Brigde. Elle l'observe, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était haut comme une montagne. L'endroit parfait pour vivre sans que personne ne soupçonne qu'elle vivait là-haut.

_Quand on prend de la hauteur_

_Tout semble insignifiant_

_La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur_

_M'ont quittée depuis longtemps !_

Elle courut jusque en-dessous du pont et, tendant les bras, elle créa un début d'escalier de glace. Certes, elle possédait le pouvoir de l'hiver, mais pas celui de voler. Ses marches la guiderait qu'à son chez-elle.

_Je veux voir ce que je peux faire_

_De cette magie pleine de mystère !_

_Le bien le mal_

_Je dis tant pis_

_Tant pis !_

Elle posa un pied sur la structure qui resta bien stable et qui devient lisse et belle au contact de la jeune femme. Souriante, elle s'élance sur l'escalier de glace, les bras en avant pour continuer son escalier qu'elle monte et façonne, heureuse.

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_Les étoiles me tendent les bras !_

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_Non, je ne pleure pas !_

_Me voilà, oui, je suis là !_

_Perdue dans l'hiver..._

Arrivée au sommet d'une des tours du Tower Bridge, elle frappa le sol de son pied, créant une plaque de glace en forme de flocon. Elle sourit, heureuse, puis leva les bras au ciel. La plaque s'éleva lentement, soutenu par d'imposant piliers de glace. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent relier par une épaisse paroi de glace puis d'autres piliers vinrent consolider la structure qui commença à prendre la forme d'un château. Oilossë observa, émerveillée, ce qu'elle est en train de créer.

_Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace_

_Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace_

_Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées_

Avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant, la jeune femme fit danser les gerbes de glace afin d'amener toutes ses envies retenues depuis des années dans sa tête. Des gerbes décorèrent les murs de glace, des sculptures embellirent les piliers, un splendide flocon décora le sol et de magnifiques croisées d'ogives servaient d'ouverture. Pas une porte à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dans un excès de bonheur, Oilossë se permit même une petite fantaisie : un magnifique lustre de glace ! Elle observa cela avec joie et sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

_Je ne reviendrai pas_

_Le passé est passé !_

Déterminée à quitter son passé, la jeune Reine des Neiges enleva ses chaussures, les jetant au loin, comme pour renier son passé. Elle qui contrôlait la glace préférait marcher pieds nus sur ce qu'elle créait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant briser de milles paillettes de cristal de glace, puis, d'un geste, elle décida de changer de vêtements. Ceux-ci lui rappelaient trop son passé de prisonnière.

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête !_

_Libérée, délivrée !_

_Plus de princesse parfaite !_

Maintenant libre, elle avança vers un balcon de son palais de glace. Entrant dans la lumière, elle dévoile une magnifique robe bleue glace avec de la fourrure bleue au col, aux manches et sur le bord de sa robe. Une broche en forme de flocon d'argent est accrochée comme pour tenir la fourrure du col. Sa robe est coupée de tel manière que ses belles jambes sont visibles, mettant encore plus en avant son immense beauté. Certes, ce n'était pas une tenue très respectable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille mais elle s'en fichait ! Elle était libre et pouvait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait !

_Je suis là comme je l'ai rêvé..._

_Perdue dans l'hiver !_

Elle s'avance sur le balcon de glace pour voir le soleil levant. La neige se colore alors d'un magnifique rose-violet. Avec un sourire de pur bonheur, Oilossë se permet de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, permettant à d'immenses gerbes de glaces de voler dans les airs dans un magnifique tourbillon qui entoure et embellit l'immense palais de glace qu'elle a créée.

_Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !_

D'un simple geste de bras, la jeune femme se retourne et ferme les portes de son immense palais de glace. Les serrures des portes sont d'énormes flocons sculptés dans la glace. Ainsi, perchée au sommet du Tower Brigde, la Reine des Neiges s'est trouvé un refuge, loin de ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Là où elle pouvait délivrer ses pouvoirs sans crainte de blesser qui que ce soit. Même si elle ignore que l'Hiver qu'elle a créée pour s'enfuir venait de figer Londres sous une neige éternelle !

* * *

**Enfin! La chanson "Libérée Délivrée" est LA chanson par excellence! Ceux qui ne l'aime pas sont des incultes! Cette chanson est magnifique! tout comme la scène d'où elle est tirée^^ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus^^**

**Commentaires SVP**


	5. Chapitre4: trouver la Reine des Neiges

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso! **

**Nouveau chapitre où on a un rapide aperçu de la relation entre les deux frères Baker Street. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : trouver la Reine des Neiges**

Pendant ce temps, la neige au sol avait augmenté au point que Toby enfonçait carrément ses pattes dedans, et puis une légère tempête de neige fit son apparition, rendant difficile aux deux souris et au chien le chemin du retour à Baker Street.

« Ciel ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une chose pareille ! hurla Dawson vu que le vent soufflait fort.

_Moi non plus, Dawson ! » hurla Basil en réponse.

Mais ça y est, ils étaient enfin à Baker Street. Après cette traversée difficile, Basil et Dawson entrèrent dans leur demeure et Toby rentra lui aussi chez lui pour se réchauffer un peu également avant de repartir rechercher les Flaversham. Basil et Dawson tremblèrent de froid mais virent que Mme Judson avait déjà prit soin d'allumer la cheminée. Sur ce, ils se précipitèrent au coin du feu. Cela leur faisait un grand bien .

« Bbbbbbrrrrrrrr ! s...s...si Runald... nous demande... enc... encore... de l'ai... aid... aider... à ahah atchOOOO ! retrouver une mo... momie encore vivante aux pouvoir magique, je... je... je... je l'étrangle ! BBBbbbrrrrr ! grelotta Basil en se réchauffant.

_Mais... i... il ne se doutait pas du tout atchOOOO ! Il... il... est aussi croyant que vous en la magie ! Bbbbbrrr ! Oh ce... ce froid est...est insupportable ! répondit Dawson, grelottant également de froid.

_Oh juste ciel ! ! fit la gouvernant en entrant dans le salon.

_Je vais bien, Mme Judson ! fit Basil qui commença à se réchauffer.

_Oh ! Cet hiver m'a surprise et je venais tout juste de pendre le linge ! Maintenant regardez un peu ce qu'il est devenu ! fit-elle en montrant tout les costumes congelés que le détective utilisait pour ses enquêtes.

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! pestiféra Basil en tenant le costume congelé du capitaine qu'il avait utilisé pour se rendre à la souricière. Runald, je te jure que ce sera toi la prochaine merveille de ton exposition ! grommela-t-il à lui-même.

_Oh ! Ce froid hivernal, d'où peut-il bien venir? demanda la gouvernante.

_De la Reine des Neiges ! » marmonna Basil en jetant le costume gelé sur le fauteuil puis ôtant son manteau et sa casquette pour les faire sécher.

Il se hâta d'enfiler sa robe de chambre et frotta vigoureusement ses mains pour les réchauffer. Mme Judson reprit vite le costume pour éviter que la glace fondante ne mouille le fauteuil puis regarda le Dr Dawson qui retira également sa veste trempée de neige.

« La Reine des Neiges ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Une longue histoire... soupira le médecin en posant son manteau près du feu.

_Oh ! Mme Judson ! Nous recevrons pas mal de monde dans peu de temps !

_Pardon ? s'indigna la logeuse.

_Réunion d'urgence... déclara simplement le détective en se plantant devant la fenêtre.

_Oh seigneur... soupira la brave femme. Et qui donc recevons nous ?

_Runald Marker et son assistant Alberick Pedersen ainsi que Mr Flaversham et sa fille, Olivia !

_Oh ! Cette chère petite ! Rassurez-moi, elle n'a pas de problème ?

_Oh non ! Pas du tout ! la rassure Dawson.

_Elle a juste jouer avec la responsable de cet hiver mais, à part cela, elle va bien. » déclara Basil.

Mme Judson haussa les sourcils aux dires du jeune homme mais Dawson lui fit signe de ne pas y accorder d'attention. La gouvernante se rendit donc dans sa cuisine, laissant les deux hommes dans le salon. Dawson s'assit dans son fauteuil alors que Basil resta devant la fenêtre à regarder les flocons tombés tels un rideau blanc. Après quelques minutes et voyant que la tempête a l'air de se calmer, il s'avance vers le passage qui mène à l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes.

« Où allez-vous ? s'inquiète Dawson.

_Voir Toby ! répond le détective. Je veux être sûr qu'il ailles bien et, comme la tempête se calme, il va pouvoir aller chercher Pedersen, Runald et les Flaversham. »

Le vieux médecin continue à se réchauffer pendant que le détective disparaît dans le passage. Une fois dans l'appartement, il dû être prudent à cause de la présence des humains mais, par chance, la logeuse est occupée à ranger la demeure à cause de l'hiver soudain. Il se glissa dans le salon humain et trouva Toby qui somnolait devant la cheminée allumée. Heureusement que personne n'est dans le salon car Basil ne voit pas d'autre moyen pour rejoindre le chien.

« Toby ! appela-t-il, alertant son ami. J'espère que tu n'as eu trop froid tout à l'heure mais... excuse-moi, je vais te demander de retourner affronter le froid. »

Après que Basil ait été le voir, le brave Toby est retourné dehors, dans la neige, pour aller chercher les amis du détective. Cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça puisqu'il avait profité de la tempête pour se réchauffer mais il avait dû courir et passer entre les jambes de Mme Hudson pour sortir. Chaudement vêtus, les deux archéologues, le marchand de jouets et sa fille montèrent sur le dos du canidé qui les amena à Baker Street malgré la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-pattes. Par chance, les hommes (bien que surprit) avaient commencer à déblayer la neige des routes, permettant au chien de courir sur les routes désertées par les fiacres. Donc, malgré le froid, Toby revient à Baker Street sans être trop frigorifié. Il se baissa pour laisser descendre ses petits passagers avant de retourner chez lui. Runald fut le premier à entrer.

« Pedersen m'a tout expliqué ! Alors est-ce vrai ? On est en train de revivre le Grand Hiver? demanda Runald qui s'approche du détective pour laisser entrer les autres.

_Oh je ne sais pas. Est-ce que la météo que nous avons maintenant ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Mais bon sang Runald ! Comment as-tu pu rapporter cette... cette chose qui nous a maudit dans un hiver éternel ? pestiféra Basil qui fusillait l'archéologue des yeux.

_Eh ! Je te rappelle que, comme toi, je suis un homme de science et que la magie ne faisait pas partie de notre vocabulaire jusqu'à maintenant ! explique Runald. Moi aussi j'ai vu Londres gelé depuis les portes du musée ! Et c'est seulement là que j'ai eu des remords de ne pas avoir écouté Alberick ! poursuivit-il. Mais secouer le passé n'avancera à rien ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut intervenir ! Il faut retrouver la Reine des Neiges et l'arrêter avant qu'on ne revive une seconde aire glacière ! finit-il.

_Mais comment ? Qu'avons-nous donc pour affronter l'hiver ? Ou contre cette sorcière? demanda Basil en colère.

_On pourrait essayer de l'amadouer et de lui demander de provoquer le dégel. Ou, au pire des cas, il nous faudra l'anéantir. répondit Runald.

_Non ! s'exclama Olivia en jetant son manteau pour courir vers l'archéologue. Oilossë n'est pas dangereuse !

_Oilossë ? s'étonne Runald.

_Olivia n'arrête pas de dire que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. expliqua Hiram.

_Neige toujours blanche...

_Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ? s'énerva Basil.

_C'est la signification de son nom ! Oilossë veut dire Neige toujours blanche ! explique Marker.

_Tiens donc ? Ses parents savaient donc de quoi leur fille était capable.

_Oilossë... marmonna Dawson. Cela ne ressemble pas à du Norvégien !

_C'est de l'elfique ! » répondit Alberick.

Tous de retournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

« De l'elfique ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est une Elfe, maintenant ? s'énerva Basil.

_Non ! C'est courant chez nous ! expliqua l'historien. Une légende dit que la Norvège a été une terre d'asile pour les Elfes, que c'était une terre où il n'y avait que l'Hiver et que c'est eux qui ont permit aux premiers Norvégiens d'y habiter sans craindre le froid en y ajoutant les autres saisons. Depuis, en général dans les familles nobles, le premier-né porte un nom elfique en mémoire des Elfes Fondateurs. Si cette jeune fille porte un nom elfique, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit la première-née et qu'elle soit noble ! L'histoire du Cœur de Glace ne dit pas à quel rang social elle appartenait lors du Grand Hiver. »

Olivia en resta bouche-bée. Son amie était une noble ? Cela expliquait ses vêtements et ses manières si douces.

« Qu'elle soit duchesse, comtesse ou même altesse n'est pas important ! reprit Runald. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons tous mourir de froid !

_Mais Oilossë a eu peur ! intervient Olivia. C'est pour ça qu'elle a gelée Londres ! Mais je suis sûre que c'était involontaire ! Que tout ce qui s'est passé était involontaire !

_Olivia, va jouer ailleurs. la coupa son père en la poussant doucement loin des deux hommes. Ce sont des affaires de grands ! Laisse-nous parler et va jouer. »

La fillette sent des larmes remplir ses yeux. Mme Judson entre à ce moment avec du thé et des gâteaux au fromage. Elle salue poliment les hommes présents puis sourit à la petite fille. Mais voyant le regard triste de l'enfant, elle s'inquiète.

« Allons, mon petit chou ! s'exclame-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la fillette. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces larmes ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Monsieur Basil va trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'Hiver ! »

Mais, au lieu de sourire, Olivia s'éloigna en pleurant.

« Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à cette pauvre petite ?

_Je crois qu'elle est devenue l'amie de la Reine des Neiges... » soupire Dawson.

Mme Judson le regarda, stupéfaite, puis regarda la direction prise par la fillette, inquiète. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La logeuse alla ouvrir, laissant les hommes en pleine discussion.

* * *

« Pourquoi a-t-elle mit tant de temps à geler Londres ? s'interrogea Basil. Elle s'est libérée de la glace dans la soirée et, vu la longueur de la piste de glace, elle a erré un petit moment toute seule dans les rues.

_Peut-être a-t-elle vraiment eu peur de Pedersen, comme Olivia n'arrête pas de le dire. déclara Dawson.

_Si tel est le cas, trouvons ce qu'y lui a fait peur et peut-être arriverons nous à la convaincre de ramener le beau temps ! se réjouit le détective.

_Mr Basil ! appelle Mme Judson. Un officier du Gouvernement demande à vous voir !

_Qui donc ? demanda-t-il, se frottant le menton en réfléchissant sur qu'est-ce qu'y avait effrayé la Reine des Neiges.

_Retourne-toi et tu le sauras, Basil ! » déclare une voix.

Une voix que le jeune homme a le malheur de reconnaître. Tous se retournent et, à part Hiram, tout le monde le reconnaît. Habillé d'un élégant mais chaud manteau gris, Mark entre dans l'appartement, marchant tel un prince. Basil le fusilla du regard puis lui tourna le dos, refusant de regarder son frère. Celui-ci se débarrassa de ses vêtements chauds, salua rapidement les autres hommes puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Bonjour. dit-il simplement.

_Bonjour... marmonna son frère, lui jetant un bref regard.

_J'ai un message de la Reine pour toi. »

Basil soupira et se tourna vers lui. L'aîné des Baker Street sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son cadet qui la lui arrache presque des mains. Il l'ouvrit et la lit en silence.

« Qu'est-ce donc, Basil ? s'inquiéta Dawson.

_La Reine nous demande de trouver ce qui a causé l'Hiver et d'y mettre un terme. répond Basil.

_Tu es le meilleur détective du Royaume et tu as vaincu Ratigan l'année dernière ! expliqua Mark. Et la Reine veut le meilleur des résultats et le plus rapidement possible !

_Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me donner cette lettre ! Avoue-le ! s'énerve son frère.

_Je voulais être sûr que tu ailles bien à cause de cet hiver soudain...

_Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? C'est une nouveauté ! bougonna le détective. Eh bien dit à la Reine que nous savons qui a causé l'Hiver qui frappe Londres !

_Ah ? Et qui est ce donc? demande Mark, énervé par le comportement de son frère.

_La momie de ce cher Runald ! » fit Basil qui regarda Runald d'un air satisfait de savoir que son frère allait changer de victime.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'officier du gouvernement fusilla l'archéologue du regard. Le pauvre Runald qui se sentait menacé sous le regard de Mark.

« Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle pouvait faire ça ? répondit Runald pour défendre sa cause.

_Ton associer t'a avertit plus d'une fois et même les autochtones ! fit Basil en s'essuyant les ongles sur sa robe de chambre.

_Je suis un homme avec des facultés scientifiques tout comme toi ! Je ne croyais pas en la magie et je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil ! répondit Runald qui commença à s'énerver.

_Hahaha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Je te signale que, moi, par respect pour les morts, je l'aurais laissé à sa place moi, Monsieur Runald Marker ! fit Basil.

_Ah c'est donc cela, hein? Peut-être que Monsieur Basil de Baker Street ne serait pas tenter par un peu de popularité ! répondit Runald.

_Oh oh oh ! Calmez-vous Messieurs ! Calmez-vous ! Cessez le combat ! fit Mark qui fut déboussolé par toute ces explications. Donc, récapitulons : Runald a ramené une momie magique qui s'est réveillé et fait un petit tour en touriste à Londres et a gelé tout comme ça, d'un seul coup? demanda Mark.

_Voilà ! Tu as fait le résumé de l'enquête, tu m'as donné la lettre, c'est bon ! Je m'y mets, alors, au revoir Mark ! » fit le détective en forçant son frère à se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit également.

Et une fois que l'officier fut hors de l'appartement, il fermait la porte mais son frère bloqua celle-ci avec son pied ce qui énerva le détective.

« Quoi encore? pestiféra Basil.

_Quand vas-tu finalement arrêter de m'ignor... ? » fit Mark mais Basil lui répondit : « Jamais ! » avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Basil soupira tout en restant coller dos à la porte. D'un seul coup, Hiram regarda autour de lui et partout dans la pièce.

« Mais où est passé Olivia? »

* * *

Olivia, sans que personne la vit, s'était rendu dans le passage secret qui menait à l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes. Elle pensait tristement à Oilossë et à ce que Basil allait faire. Si il n'arrivait pas à la convaincre, allait-il vraiment devoir la tuer ? Tout à coup, elle entendit résonner, à travers les murs, des bruits de pas humains. Alors, Olivia ouvrit légèrement la porte du passage et vit qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes et de son associer, le docteur Watson.

« Brr ! On dirait qu'un nouveau mystère nous tend les bras, hein Holmes? fit Watson en se réchauffant les mains devant la cheminée.

_Effectivement, mon cher Watson. fit le détective humain en s'agenouillant devant Toby pour lui caresser la tête.

_Ils doivent certainement parler de l'hiver qu'a provoqué Oilossë... se dit la fillette à soi-même.

_Mais d'où ce froid provient-il ? demanda le médecin.

_Selon le sens d'orientation du vent et du sens de gravité de la chute des flocons de neiges, je dirais que cela vient du Tower Bridge ! répondit le détective en se relevant.

_Du Tower Bridge ? Elle a dû se réfugier là. chuchota la fillette encore à elle-même.

_Mais quand même, ce froid soudain n'a aucune explication ! Il est apparu comme... comme par magie ! fit Watson.

_Allons, Watson ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » fit Holmes en quittant la pièce avec Watson le suivant.

Olivia les observa quelques instants, vérifiant s'ils revenaient et s'ils pouvaient lui donner d'avantage d'informations... quand soudain, quelqu'un la tira vers l'arrière. La petite souris s'apprêta à hurler de peur mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Levant les yeux, la fillette est soulagée de voir que l'individu qui l'a attrapé n'est autre que Basil. Celui-ci semblait furieux.

« Malheureuse ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ? C'est encore plus dangereux de venir dans un appartement d'humain seul que de jouer avec une Reine des Neiges !

_Pardon, Mr Basil... soupira la fillette.

_Enfin, votre bêtise m'a permit d'apprendre d'où venait le froid. Je peux vous remercier ! Allez ! Votre père est fou d'inquiétude ! »

Le détective la guida vers son appartement où les attendait Dawson, Runald, Alberick et Hiram. Dès que sa fille sort du passage, le marchand de jouets la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne me fais plus jamais de peur comme ça, ma petite... soupira-t-il.

_La Reine des Neiges doit être au Tower Brigde ! déclara soudain Basil.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna Dawson.

_Mr Holmes est également sur l'affaire. Il a déjà fait des observations et, selon lui, le froid et la tempête viennent du Tower Brigde.

_Elle se serait donc réfugiée là-bas ? Alors allons y ! se réjouit Runald.

_Eh oh ! Doucement ! intervient Alberick. Nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baissée !

_Pedersen a raison ! admet Basil. Il nous faudra du matériel et de quoi nous protéger du froid ! Je ne pense pas que nous serions très utile en arrivant geler là-bas !

_Tu ne veux quand même pas y aller à pied ! s'insurgea Runald. Le Tower Brigde, c'est pas la porte à côté ! Il y a environ 5,2 miles1 d'ici jusqu'au pont !

_Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! s'énerva Basil. Nous prendrons Toby mais, malgré tout, je doute que le froid rende les choses faciles ! Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu peux rester ici bien au chaud, Runald ! » sourit Basil.

L'archéologue sentit le sang lui monter à la tête.

« Je ne m'en sens pas capable ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable ? J'ai affronté des déserts Égyptiens, des jungles Américaines et des déserts de glace et de neige Norvégiens ! Alors saches que je me sens très capable d'affronter le froid pour retrouver la Reine des Neiges ! C'est un peu ma faute si elle est libre, non ? »

Basil sourit, fier de son petit effet.

« Certes ! Dans ce cas, tu es le bienvenu.

_Je vous suis, Basil ! s'exclama Dawson. Non seulement parce que je suis votre associer mais également parce que vous aurez besoin d'un médecin ! Le froid peut causé bien des dommages, croyez-moi !

_Je viens également avec vous ! déclara Alberick, surprenant Basil. Je crains la Reine des Neiges mais je connais sa légende et les dires Norvégiens ! Cela nous sera très utile ! Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'elle cause un nouveau Grand Hiver !

_Je viens, moi aussi ! » s'exclama soudain Olivia.

Son père sursauta et tous se retournèrent vers elle, surpris voir intrigués. Mais Basil n'est absolument pas là pour discuter.

« Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas un jeu et vous le savez très bien ! Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois, lorsque vous m'avez suivit lorsque je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Fidget ! Vous vous êtes faites enlever ! Vous avez eu de la chance que Ratigan ne vous ait pas tuer ! Alors cette fois-ci, non ! Non, point final ! Vous ne nous accompagnerez pas !

_Mais je dois venir pour vous aider à la retrouver, et j'irais la convaincre ! Après tout, on a joué ensemble ! » fit Olivia.

Pendant ce temps, Basil enleva sa robe de chambre et mit un pull en laine, sa veste, son manteau de détective, une cape d'hiver au dessus de son manteau, des moufles, une écharpe et sa casquette.

« Eh bien raison de plus pour rester ici ! Peut-être que tout à l'heure, elle a jouée, mais maintenant elle va vouloir vous tuer ! Alors, restez ici ! répondit Basil.

_Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air ! fit Olivia en colère.

_Voyons, Olivia ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à notre hôte ! fit Hiram.

_Si elle a joué avec moi, c'est juste que je lui faisais rappeler sa sœur Sølvi ! » répondit Olivia à tout le monde.

Et cela les surprirent, même Dawson qui finissait de mettre sa cape d'hiver, son chapeau, son écharpe et ses moufles.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous avez bien dit Sølvi? demanda Alberick à la fillette.

_Oui ! Pourquoi? répondit Olivia.

_Parce qu'en Norvège vivait une duchesse du nom de Sølvi mais elle immigra en Écosse lors du Grand Hiver. continua Runald.

_Ma grand mère me disait toujours que Sølvi ne demandait qu'une chose : d'être accepter par sa sœur aînée. Mais l'histoire de la Norvège ne parle nullement d'une sœur aînée dans la famille de la duchesse Sølvi. Je le sais car, depuis des années, j'essaie de reconstitué son arbre généalogique, et de le connecter avec ce que me disait ma grand mère. fit Alberick.

_Ou, peut être qu'après le Grand Hiver, ce fut considéré comme une honte familiale d'être connecté à la Reine des Neiges, qu'ils l'ont effacé de l'arbre généalogique. Enfin, je parle de la tante de la duchesse et de ses cousins qui reprirent le trône. fit Runald.

_Les histoires de famille n'ont rien à faire dans cette enquête ! s'énerva Basil. Et qu'elle vous ait prit pour sa sœur, sa cousine ou je ne sais quoi ne change rien à ma décision, Mlle Flamhammer ! Vous ne venez pas avec nous ! »

Sur ce, le détective fit signe à ses hôtes de le suivre afin de récupérer du matériel pour leur expédition. Dawson alla récupérer toutes ses affaires médicales, Runald et Alberick tout leur matériel archéologiques et Basil chercha dans ses nombreuses cartes l'itinéraire le plus sûr et le plus rapide vers le Tower Brigde. Cependant, juste avant que Mr Flaversham et sa fille ne partent, le détective lui recommanda :

« Surveillez votre fille ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne tente de nous suivre !

_Je veillerais à ce qu'elle reste à la maison. Soyez sans crainte. » promit Hiram.

Mais Olivia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Mais, sans qu'ils le sachent, pendant qu'ils se préparaient tous à partir à la recherche de la Reine des Neiges, quelqu'un les observait : Ratigan ! Accompagné de Fidget et chaudement vêtu, il déclara :

« Je crois que nous allons, nous aussi, partir à la recherche de la Reine des Neiges.

_Pourquoi, patron ? demanda Fidget en claquant des dents.

_Mon cher Fidget ! Ne connais-tu pas le proverbe qui dit : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? »

Bien que cela n'éclaira pas la lanterne de la chauve-souris, le Napoléon du Crime retourna dans son repaire, un plan germant lentement dans son esprit maléfique.

* * *

Le soir même, alors que Londres commençait à s'endormir sous l'Hiver soudain, Basil et Dawson se rendirent dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes pour aller chercher Toby. Le basset-hound fut bien content de les voir.

« Toby, nous allons à nouveau avoir besoin de toi ! dit Basil en tapotant la truffe de son ami. Nous allons partir à la recherche de la Reine des Neiges et nous avons besoin de toi pour transporter le matériel. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons prit que le nécessaire. »

Le chien, malgré le froid, n'était pas contre le fait d'aider ses amis rongeurs. Il n'était pas le genre de chien à rester enfermé même s'il faisait froid. Il sortit donc par la chatière, laissant les deux associés repassés par leur appartement. Passer par la salon de Mr Holmes alors que Mme Hudson est très certainement dans la maison est trop risqué. Cette femme était un vrai danger pour les souris qu'ils étaient. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans l'appartement, Basil trouva Runald penché sur sa carte.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le meilleur chemin à prendre ? dit-il en voyant le tracé sur la carte.

_Certain ! répond le détective. J'ai calculé les distances et c'est le plus rapide ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

_Certes mais regarde où tu nous fais passer ! Dans des ruelles malfamées, en plein hiver, on risque d'y rencontrer des problèmes !

_Beaucoup moins que si on n'arrête pas cet Hiver ! Si tu as peur, tu peux encore rester ici !

_Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu t'adresse à un certain Runald Marker ! Archéologue qui ne crains aucun danger !

_Mais oui, bien sûr... » soupira Alberick en attrapant les sacs contenant le matériel.

Il y en avait un par personne et, par chance, ils n'étaient pas bien lourd. Toby n'aurait pas trop à porter en plus des souris. Ils chargèrent les sacs sur le dos du chien, puis montèrent à leur tour.

« Soyez prudent ! recommanda Mme Judson. Je me vois mal annoncé votre décès à votre frère.

_Ne craignez rien, Mme Judson ! Nous nous en sommes toujours sortit, non ? sourit le détective. Toby ! Au Tower Brigde ! »

Le chien se leva d'un bond et s'élança dans les rues devenues sombres. Soudain, alors que la petite troupe disparaît au détour d'une rue, Mr Flaversham arriva essoufflé à Baker Street.

« Mme Judson... avez-vous vu Olivia ?

_Non. Je n'ai pas vu cette chère petite depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Je ne sais pas où elle est. s'inquiéta Hiram. Où est Basil ?

_Mr Basil vient de partir avec le docteur Dawson et Messieurs Marker et Pedersen.

_Seigneur...

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Je crois qu'Olivia a réussit à partir avec eux ! »

Mme Judson planqua ses mains sur sa bouche puis regarda la direction prise par Basil. Cette pauvre petite Olivia était réellement partie avec eux ? À la recherche de cette Reine aux pouvoirs d'Hiver ?

* * *

Alberick essaya tant bien que mal à tenir les deux sacs qui étaient devant lui.

« Ouf ! Tiens, c'est bizarre... il y en a un qui est plus lourd que l'autre. Est-ce le votre, Runald ? demanda t-il.

_Impossible. Je tiens le mien. fit l'archéologue, puis Runald osa poser une question à Basil. Dit, Basil pourquoi gardes-tu le portrait de Padra... je veux dire du Professeur Ratigan?

_C'est vrai ça tiens ! Vous gardez encore le portrait de ce gredin. » fit Dawson.

Mais Basil ne répondit pas. Il était concentré sur où ils se dirigeaient.

« Est-ce qu'il te manque? » fit soudain Runald.

Cela attira l'attention de Dawson. Manquer son ennemi juré?

« Que voulez-vous dire par... ? »

Mais Basil, ne voulant pas que Runald s'explique, fit basculé Toby sur ses deux pattes arrières, faisant tomber les sacs, l'historien, l'archéologue, et le médecin dans la neige. D'un seul coup, un des sacs fit "ouille !" Cela attira l'attention de Pedersen qui l'ouvrit et y découvrit Olivia chaudement habillée.

« Mais que diable fais-tu donc ici? » demanda Pedersen.

Cela attira l'attention de Basil et des autres qui se retournèrent pour voir Olivia.

« Non mais que... fit Basil, énervé, en descendant de Toby. Je vous ai dit de rester chez vous, Mlle Flanchester ! Ceci n'est pas un jeu ! C'est une aventure à danger ! Vous risquez de vous blesser ou pire encore ! Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête ?

_Je sais comment mettre fin à l'Hiver ! » s'exclama la fillette.

Basil la regarda avec un drôle d'air et tous se regardèrent, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir comment arrêter l'Hiver alors qu'eux ne le savaient même pas ?

« Dans ce cas, dites-nous comment faire ! s'exclama le détective.

_Soit vous m'emmenez avec vous, soit je reste muette comme une tombe ! » marchanda Olivia.

Basil se figea puis regarda ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Dawson haussa les épaules, pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire. La fillette avait déjà prouvée qu'elle pouvait facilement obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et Runald et Alberick ne la connaissaient pas assez pour essayer de convaincre la fillette de dire ce qu'elle savait.

« Je vais être plus claire ! s'exclama Olivia. Je veux vous accompagner et je suis la seule à savoir quoi faire pour arrêter l'Hiver ! Alors, soit vous foncez tête baissée dans l'Hiver, soit je vous accompagne et on règle le problème ! »

Toby se dirigea vers Olivia pour la renifler, finalement heureux de ne plus avoir à la cacher. La fillette avait profité d'un instant d'inattention du détective pour convaincre Toby de la laisser monter dans un sac. Bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, Basil voit qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

« Fort bien ! Mais j'espère pour vous que vous ne finirez pas aussi muette qu'une tombe ! »

Furieux, il récupéra son sac, puis Toby s'agenouilla pour permettre aux souris de remonter sur son dos. Chacun récupéra ses affaires puis remonta sur le dos du chien. Olivia s'installa juste derrière le détective en souriant. Basil soupira mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée sur comment convaincre la Reine des Neiges d'arrêter l'Hiver. Si Olivia savait quoi faire, elle serait certainement d'une aide précieuse.

« Accrochez-vous tous ! Toby et moi adorons la vitesse ! »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Basil lança Toby au galop. Le chien courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, manquant faire tomber Marker et Pedersen et forçant Dawson à s'accrocher à la queue du canidé. Malgré la vitesse, Olivia rit de bonheur. La vitesse, elle adorait ça !

« Alors, Pedersen ? Qu'avez-vous fais ou dis pour que cette femme devienne givrée? demanda Basil en se tenant au collier de Toby et Olivia qui serrait le détective à la taille.

_Je lui ai simplement dit de stopper et je lui ai dit qu'elle était la prophétie ! Et ça l'a contrariée, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs et elle s'est sauvée ! fit Pedersen, serrant la taille de Runald qui lui s'accrochait à quelque poils du chien.

_Vous l'avez également traité de sorcière ! » fit Olivia.

D'un seul coup, Basil fit arrêter Toby.

« Taisez-vous ! dit-il à tout le monde.

_Mais... » fit Olivia.

Mais Basil la coupa en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Chut !... » fit-il.

Il avait tout ses sens en alerte. Toby ainsi que les autres se demandaient ce qu'y se passait. Le détective prit une lanterne, l'alluma et scruta les alentours puis s'arrêta pour regarder derrière eux. Et, levant plus la lanterne vers l'endroit, il essaya d'avoir une meilleure vue... puis il vit soudain une dizaine de points lumineux qui s'avancèrent vers eux. Il commença à paniquer.

« Dawson ! Allez derrière Pedersen et accrochez-vous à sa taille ! » fit-il.

Le médecin fit ce que le détective lui demanda.

« Toby ! Fonce ! dit enfin Basil et la petite troupe repartit au galop.

_Basil ? Mais que se passe -t-il ? demanda Dawson.

_On est poursuivi par des chats de gouttières et, apparemment, ils n'ont pas peur de Toby. Cela veut dire qu'ils meurent de faim et que leur prochain repas, c'est nous ! » répondit Basil.

Olivia le serra plus fort.

« Des chats de gout...je te l'avais dit qu'en prenant ces allées, c'était dangereux ! répondit Runald.

_L'hiver a dû les surprendre. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont affamés ! fit Dawson.

_Je sais ! Mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'au Tower Bridge ! » répondit Basil à l'archéologue.

Olivia risque un œil derrière elle pour voir cinq chats courir derrière eux. Ils étaient très maigre et très sale ! Rien à voir avec Félicia, le chat de Ratigan. Voyant qu'ils étaient repérés, les chats ne se firent plus aussi discrets et miaulaient furieusement. Ils auraient pu fouiller les poubelles comme à l'ordinaire mais cinq souris bien vivantes étaient mieux et beaucoup plus nourrissantes qu'un sac d'ordure. Surtout suite à cet hiver soudain ! Même Toby semblait craindre ces chats. Pourtant il était loin d'avoir peur des félins ! Il avait bien poursuivit la grosse Félicia... mais ces chats-là étaient vraiment affamés. Basil donna sa lanterne à Dawson et alluma une torche pour voir où était les chats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'affola Olivia.

_Vous évitez de tomber, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire dévorer ! grogna le détective. Runald ! Pedersen ! Allumez des torches !

_Mais je veux vous aider ! insista la fillette pendant que les deux archéologues récupèrent les torches.

_Non ! Restez calme ! Dawson, surveillez la !

_Pourquoi ? s'insurgea la gamine.

_Parce que je n'ai pas confiance ! fulmina le détective.

_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? s'étonna la fillette.

_Vous êtes assez inconsciente pour jouer avec une femme que vous ne connaissez pas ! répond Basil en repoussant tant bien que mal un chat, lui tirant violemment les moustaches, ce qui a pour effet d'éloigner le félin aux moustaches endolories.

_Oilossë n'est pas dangereuse ! » hurla Olivia en attrapant un des sacs qu'elle souleva comme si elle allait frapper le détective.

Voyant le geste de la fillette, Basil eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter le sac qui frappa violemment le museau d'un chat qui avait tenté de sauter sur Toby pour croquer les souris. Assommé, le félin tomba dans la neige.

« Wow ! » suffoqua Basil.

Olivia se contenta de lui sourire, l'air de dire : « Vous voyez que je sers à quelque chose ! » Mais avant que le détective eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un chat agrippa son manteau avec ses griffes, le faisant basculer.

« Basil ! » hurla Olivia, en le voyant tomber.

Mais le détective, doué d'une chance extraordinaire, arrive à s'accrocher à la queue de Toby. Dawson soupira. À croire que Basil avait la chance de son côté. Déjà l'année précédente, il avait eu une chance folle. Sinon, Ratigan et lui seraient tout les deux morts. Basil voulut remonter mais un chat l'agrippa à la jambe.

« Argh ! » fit Basil.

Runald remarqua un autre sac et y mit le feu avec sa torche puis s'apprêta à le lancer.

« Basil, baisse-toi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Ce que le détective fit et Runald lança le sac enflammé sur la tête du chat, ce qui le força à lâcher prise de la jambe du détective et à essayer de calmer la brûlure. Basil profita de l'occasion pour remonter sur le dos de Toby. Dawson et Pedersen l'aidèrent.

« Tu as faillit me tuer ! pestiféra Basil.

_Oui mais je ne l'ai pas fais ! » répondit Runald.

Mais les chats, bien que blessés, étaient tenace. Ils n'abandonnèrent pas ! Toby se dirigeait droit sur la Tamise gelée. D'un seul coup, le détective eu une idée.

« Aller, Toby ! Va sur la Tamise ! »

C'est ce que le chien fit. Il sauta sur la glace de la Tamise mais la première couche de glace qui recouvrit le fleuve commença à craquer sous le poids du chien mais les chats furent nullement effrayés. Eux aussi sautèrent sur le fleuve gelé mais la fissure s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Basil sortit de son sac un explosif chimique qu'il avait inventé. C'était un liquide contenu dans une fiole. Alors, il la lança juste devant les chats et la fiole explosa en agrandissant la fissure et la glace se brisa juste en dessous des chats ce qui les mis à l'eau. Les chats s'extirpèrent terrorisés et frigorifiés hors du fleuve gelé, laissant leurs proies pour compte. La petite troupe fut heureuse mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La fissure grandissait sous les pattes du chien.

« Vite Toby ! Rejoint la terre ferme ! » ordonna Basil.

Le chien courut sur la glace avec la fissure grandissante à ses trousses et sauta sur la terre ferme avant que la glace ne se brise complètement. La petite troupe descendit du chien pour se calmer un peu de ce qui a faillit arriver manger par des chats ensuite noyer sous la glace. Basil se retourna et vit les dégâts sur son manteau.

« Argh ! c'estregardemon... fit le détective, énervé contre l'archéologue.

_Tu peux répéter plus calmement s'il te plaît ? fit Runald.

_C'est ta faute tout ça ! Regarde ! fit Basil en montrant son manteau en guenille à Marker. Tu me dois un nouveau manteau ! fit le détective en marchant loin du jeune homme.

_Ça aurait pu être ta queue. » répondit Runald.

Sur ce, Basil s'énerva. Il se pencha vers le sol et lui envoya une boule de neige dans la nuque. Runald faillit basculé sous le choc. Énervé, il se retourna pour voir le détective sourire malicieusement et satisfait. Alors il s'abaissa et prépara également une boule de neige. Sur ce, Basil commença à reculer.

« Non... Runald ! N'y pense même pas ! Pose cette b... »

Mais trop tard ! Runald lança la boule de neige sur Basil mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse et la boule s'écrasa sur Dawson qui retomba dans la neige. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire un peu Basil mais énerva son associer.

« Excusez-moi, vieille branche, mais je... »

Mais Basil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dawson lui avait envoyé une boule de neige en pleine face, ce qui le fit basculé dans la neige. Dawson, Olivia et Runald riaient mais l'archéologue fut attaqué par une autre boule de neige.

« Alberick ! » hurla -t-il.

Alors que Pedersen riait, il reçu une boule de neige dans le dos par Olivia qui ensuite en reçue une par Basil et, ainsi, ils se lancèrent tous dans une bataille de boule de neige tout en riant. Mais soudain, la réalité frappa le détective comme un poids.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous ! » hurla-t-il.

Tous stoppèrent net et se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

« Non mais regardons-nous ! Nous jouons dans la neige comme des enfants ! Certes, nous venons d'avoir une grosse frayeur, mais nous devons garder la tête sur les épaules ! »

Dawson et Alberick se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Basil avait raison mais un peu d'amusements n'avait jamais tuer personne. Mais le détective avait reçu un ordre de la Reine. Il devait arrêter la Reine des Neiges et ramener le beau temps. Ce n'était pas une affaire ordinaire. Runald dû le comprendre car il soupira et déclara en lui tendant la main :

« Okay, je te rachèterais un nouveau manteau dès qu'on aura finit cette affaire ! Sans rancune ? Autre que les habituelles... »

Le détective resta pensif quelques instants puis serra la main de l'archéologue.

« Sans rancune autre que les habituelles !

_Quelles habituelles ? demanda Dawson à Pedersen à voix basse.

_Je suppose qu'ils parlent de leurs rancunes de lycéens. répond l'historien en haussant les épaules.

_Comment ça ? Ils ont été au lycée ensemble ?

_Oui, à ce que j'ai compris. Ils étaient bons amis avant...

_Avant quoi ?

_Peu importe ! » soupira le jeune Norvégien.

Il se dirigea vers Toby pour ranger son sac qu'il a laissé tomber. Olivia se dirigea soudain vers le sac où elle était cachée et en sort un manteau de détective de Basil. Celui-ci était plus léger que l'autre mais la fillette avait pu constatée qu'il était malgré tout chaud. Basil portait des vêtements d'hiver et, s'il nouait bien son écharpe, il ne devrait pas avoir trop froid. Souriant, elle courut vers le détective en guenille et lui tendit le manteau.

« Tenez ! Mettez ça ! »

Le détective fut surpris de voir la fillette avec son manteau. Celui-ci, il ne le mettait qu'en été car il était plus léger que celui qu'il porte actuellement sur les épaules.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

_Je l'avais pris avec moi quand je me suis cachée dans ce sac ! sourit la fillette. C'était pour être sûre d'avoir chaud ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter à Oilossë ainsi ! On va quand même voir une Reine ! »

Basil soupira mais fut reconnaissant qu'Olivia prenne son manteau. Abandonnant le détruit sur les bords du fleuve, il enfila son autre manteau puis, sur un signe, il dit à tout le monde de remonter sur Toby. Mais alors que la petite troupe s'éloignait, sur l'autre rive, Ratigan les observait. Suivit d'une dizaine de ses sbires, il s'était mit en tête de les suivre jusqu'à la Reine des Neiges.

« Bien bien bien ! Je savais que Runald et Basil n'étaient pas très malins mais de là à retomber en enfance en jouant avec des boules de neiges ! ricana-t-il. Ces deux idiots n'ont pas changés malgré toutes ces années ! »

Les voyous se regardèrent, se demandant comment leur patron pouvait connaître Basil et Runald Marker depuis aussi longtemps qu'il le dit. Mais le rat ne leur donne pas d'explication.

« Allez ! Ne les perdons pas de vue mais ne nous faisons pas voir !

_Oui, Professeur ! » disent-ils en cœur.

La petite bande monta sur le dos de la grosse Félicia (qui a perdu quelques poils suite à sa rencontre avec les chiens de la Garde Royale2) et suivirent sans bruit, et à bonne distance, la petite troupe de détective.

* * *

Toby et ses petits passagers avancèrent toute la nuit, évitant les ruelles sombres et prenant donc un chemin plus long. Lorsque le soleil se pointa à l'horizon, Basil décida de faire une halte. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, au premier étage pour être loin du froid. Certes, ce n'est pas leur appartement ni Buckimgam Palace mais cela les protégeait un peu. Alberick alluma un petit feu et tous se reposèrent et se réchauffèrent devant... sauf Basil qui continua à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu forcer la Reine des Neiges à geler Londres ? Olivia, elle, observa attentivement les hautes poutres de la bâtisse. Cela pourrait être un super terrain de jeu ? Mais lorsqu'elle passe près d'une fenêtre, elle ne peut que voir la ville immobilisée sous la neige. L'entendant soupirer, Basil se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Basil... regardez Londres... » dit-elle, la voix presque proche du sanglot.

Le détective observa le paysage désert et gelé.

« Oui... la ville entière est sous la neige. Toutes les rues sont complètement glacées...

_Je vois... soupira la fillette. Mais ça va s'arranger ! sourit-elle soudain, surprenant Basil. Oilossë va tous dégeler !

_Vous croyez vraiment ? demanda Basil, étonnée dans la confiance que la fillette accorde en cette femme.

_Oui ! J'en suis sûre !

_Fort bien...

_Alors ? C'est par là, le Tower Brigde ? » demanda Olivia en pointant le premier pont qu'elle voit.

Basil ne put qu'éclater de rire et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Non, pas vraiment ! Je dirais plutôt... par là ! dit-il en pointant au lointain. Vous voyez les deux tourelles là-bas ? Ce sont celles du Tower Brigde ! »

Olivia suffoqua presque en voyant qu'il leur restait encore du chemin. Certes, si Toby se dépêchait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres problèmes, ils seraient là-bas dans la journée... mais avec Londres prisonnière des glaces et de la neige, rien n'est moins sûr.

* * *

**Voilà^^ La scène avec les chats, c'est l'équivalent de la scène avec les Loups de la Reine des Neiges. Foxiso et moi avons trouvé amusant de le faire et de s'amuser à faire une micro bataille de neiges après^^**

****précision: 5,2 miles = 8,3686 km****

**Ratigan suit Basil: pourquoi? Et pourquoi Runald et Basil semblent bien le connaître? Pourquoi Ratigan manquerait-il à Basil? à votre avis?**

**Commentaires SVP**


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Passé est Passé Oilossë

**Histoire en collaboration avec l'auteur et dessinateur Foxiso**

**Chapitre en deux parties. La première concernait normalement Basil et la deuxième Oilossë..; mais vu la vitesse d'écriture du chapitre de Basil (plus écrit grâce à Foxiso à cause du personnage de Runald) nous allons voir d'abord le passé de notre Reine des Neiges.**

**Les deux chansons "Le Renouveau" et "L'Amour est un cadeau" sont du film Disney "La Reine des Neiges", quelques scènes sont tirés du film et d'autre de Once Upon a Time avec la Reine des Neiges. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Passé est passé !**

**_ Oilossë_**

Oilossë avance sans bruit dans son palais, touchant avec légèreté les murs de glace. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait eu cette capacité de construire des bâtiments aussi magnifiques sans le savoir. Si seulement ses parents l'avaient vu. Si seulement Sølvi pouvait être là pour voir cela. En repensant à sa sœur, elle soupire. Elle avait toujours grandit dans la crainte que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Toute petite, ses parents l'avaient enfermés dans sa chambre, prétendant qu'elle était faible et malade. Elle s'amusait avec ses pouvoirs sans savoir que c'était cela qui l'enfermait. Seules quelques servantes avaient le droit de l'approcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut en âge de comprendre que ses parents lui expliquèrent. Ses pouvoirs étaient certes magnifiques mais pouvaient être très dangereux et, à cause de la légende de la Reine des Neiges, les habitants du Fjord pourraient croire qu'elle était la Prophétie. Comme cela lui fit peur, elle promit de ne jamais montrer ses pouvoirs. Plus elle grandissait, plus sa mère devenait sévère. Elle voulait que sa fille porte des gants pour cacher ses pouvoirs mais son père arrivait à convaincre son épouse que enfermer leur fille dans une prison de peur n'arrangerait rien. Et tout s'accéléra l'année de ses douze ans. Le jour où sa mère a donnée naissance à un nouveau bébé.

* * *

_Norvège 1701 :_

Oilossë se tenait assise sur son lit. Étant seule, elle laissa flotter des petits flocons entre ses mains. Sa mère était en train de donner la vie à un bébé. Le médecin de la famille avait avoué être un peu inquiet de cette grossesse. Dame Melkiorine était certes encore une jeune souris à la fourrure brune et aux longs cheveux noirs mais elle approchait de l'âge où elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants. Surtout que la Duchesse avait hésité à avoir un nouvel enfant à cause du pouvoir de sa première fille... mais elle voulait donné un héritier mâle à son époux, le Seigneur Erwin4, une souris à la fourrure beige plutôt corpulent. Alors, elle avait réessayée d'avoir un fils. Oilossë avait été ravie mais priait les Dieux pour que le nouveau-né n'ait pas ses pouvoirs.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. La fillette fit disparaître les flocons et cacha ses mains derrière son dos, de peur que ce soit une servante. Par chance, c'est son père.

« Tout va bien, mon enfant ? » s'inquiète-t-il en s'assaillant à ses côtés.

La fillette soupire puis lève les yeux.

« Papa... et si le bébé avait des pouvoirs de glaces comme moi ?

_Ça ne te plairait pas ?

_Maman sera furieuse... et le bébé sera malheureux... ce n'est pas un don. C'est une malédiction...

_N'écoute donc pas ta mère ! Tu peux contrôler tes pouvoirs, j'en suis certain ! Il faut juste que tu calmes un peu tes sentiments. Quand tu es calme, tes pouvoirs sont sans danger. »

Oilossë sourit mais involontairement, son cœur se serre. Elle a peur de ce que sa mère penserait si jamais l'enfant avait ces pouvoirs glacials. L'important pour elle était le bonheur des siens... même au détriment de son bonheur à elle. Aussi, lors que la servante entra dans la chambre pour chercher le Seigneur et sa fille, Oilossë sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La jeune souris leur adressa un sourire et annonça :

« C'est une fille, mon Seigneur ! »

Erwin se figea et regarda son aînée en souriant derrière sa moustache rousse. Oilossë étouffa un cri de joie derrière ses mains. Désormais, elle n'était plus seule ! Sa sœur venait de naître !

* * *

Droite comme i, la fille du duc avance avec son père vers la chambre où sa mère a donnée la vie au nouveau bébé. Une fille ! Certes, son père n'avait pas d'héritiers mâles mais il s'en fichait. Comme il disait toujours :

« Rien dans nos traditions n'interdit le fait qu'une femme devienne propriétaire de nos terres ! Et à moins que ma fille ne décide de les quitter, elle pourra les gouverner comme n'importe quel duc ! »

Les habitants du Fjord n'étaient absolument pas contre ! Ils aimaient tous la jeune Oilossë... mais si le Seigneur Erwin n'arrêtait pas de répéter cela, c'est à cause de sa sœur, Dame Magdalena.

Cette femme arrogante avait épousée un riche comte avare et cupide en espérant que son frère ne trouve jamais d'épouse ou n'ait jamais de fils. Surtout qu'elle avait elle-même un garçon un peu plus jeune que Oilossë, un jeune fainéant de fils de comte nommé Urban. Elle avait presque fait un scandale le jour où son frère avait refusé que son neveu devienne son héritier.

« J'ai déjà une descendante et, que tu le veuilles ou non, Oilossë est parfaitement digne de devenir duchesse et de gouverner mes terres ! »

Ces paroles avaient causées une profonde haine (et honte) à l'odieuse femme qui ne venait plus que pour les événements importants auxquels elle était conviée par protocole.

Lorsque son père ouvrit la porte, Oilossë trembla. C'était l'heure de vérité ! D'un pas léger, elle entra avec son père et touts deux se dirigèrent vers le lit où était la Duchesse. Melkiorine berçait tendrement sa fille nouvelle-née dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son époux et son aînée, elle sourit légèrement.

« Je suis navrée, Erwin, mais c'est encore une fille.

_Quelle importance ? Le principal c'est que vous et elle alliez bien, toute les deux. » sourit le duc.

Oilossë sourit en voyant ses parents heureux et pensa presque à s'éloigner pour les laisser... mais sa mère la remarqua.

« Oilossë ! Approche, voyons. Viens voir ta sœur. »

Bien que doux, le ton sembla un ordre à la jeune fille qui ne refusa pas. Doucement, elle s'approcha et se pencha sur le couffin que tenait sa mère et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'émerveillement. Le bébé était une petit souris à la fourrure brune, tellement petit que Oilossë aurait put croire que ce n'était qu'une poupée.

« Comme elle est petite... » s'exclama-t-elle.

Oubliant complètement son pouvoir, Oilossë toucha doucement la joie de sa sœur. Melkiorine appréhendait cela mais elle devait laisser son aînée rencontrer sa cadette. La fourrure du nouveau-né est chaude sous les doigts de la petite fille et cela la rassura. Perturbée par ce touché inconnu, le bébé ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu. Mais Oilossë fut soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient bleu ciel et non bleu glace. Aucun doute possible ! Sa sœur n'avait pas ses pouvoirs ! Celle-ci la regarda, intriguée. Pendant que les deux sœurs s'observent, Melkiorine et Erwin sourient, ravis de voir l'attente entre leurs deux filles.

« Quel nom avions-nous dit, si c'était une fille ? questionna soudain le Duc.

_Je crois que c'était Sølvi. répondit son épouse.

_Fort bien ! Alors bienvenu dans notre famille, Sølvi ! »

La petite Sølvi les regarda étonnée puis éclata de rire en frappant dans ses petites mains.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

Oilossë était dans sa chambre avec sa sœur. Même si sa mère était un peu rétrécissante, son père avait insisté pour que les deux filles partagent la même chambre... en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Sølvi sache marcher. Cette dernière avait été sous le regard attentif de sa famille depuis qu'elle avait vu le jour et rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Cela rassura tout le monde. Au moins une des petites duchesses était normale.

Alors qu'elle lit un livre, Oilossë entend soudain sa sœur pleurée. Sølvi détestait être toute seule. Alors si elle ne voyait personne, elle pleurait. Sa grande sœur pose son livre, se dirige vers le berceau et se penche pour caresser la joue de sa cadette.

« Allons allons Sølvi ! Ne pleure pas ! Je suis là ! »

Le bébé se calma et observa sa sœur en jouant avec ses pieds. Oilossë soupira devant l'innocence qui se dégageait de sa sœur.

« Tu sais, Sølvi ? Ce n'est pas aussi génial qu'il y apparaît d'être noble... encore moins d'être duchesse. Les gens attendent beaucoup de toi et surtout, ils te disent tous ce qu'une duchesse peut faire ou ne pas faire. Selon eux, une duchesse doit être pleine de grâce, de charme, elle respecte sa place, porte des vêtements à fanfreluches, elle ne joue pas à table, elle est douce, ne se bat pas, se tient bien, et surtout... elle ne fait pas ça ! »

Profitant qu'elles soient seules, Oilossë fait danser des petits flocons de neige dans le berceau de sa sœur. D'abord muette, la petite se met à rire et essaye d'attraper les flocons... mais finit par saisir le doigt de Oilossë. Surprise, cette dernière ne peut cependant que sourire en regardant sa petite sœur. Elle se penche jusqu'à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son front et promet :

« Je veillerais toujours sur toi, Sølvi. Je ne laisserais jamais mes pouvoirs te faire du mal. »

* * *

_Londres 1898 :_

Oilossë sourit à ses vieux souvenirs... mais la réalité lui revient rapidement en mémoire. Par précautions, sa mère ne la laissait jamais seule avec Sølvi et, dès que sa sœur sut marcher, les deux filles furent séparées et Oilossë presque enfermée dans sa chambre. Pourtant Sølvi voulait toujours jouer avec elle. Surtout lorsque l'Hiver arrivait. Mais même là, sa mère lui disait toujours de se conduire comme la duchesse qu'elle s'apprêtait à devenir et non comme une enfant. Douze ans séparaient les deux sœurs. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Oilossë d'aimer sa sœur et Sølvi cherchait par tout les moyens à approcher sa sœur et à obtenir son attention.

* * *

_Norvège été 1709 :_

Dans le paisible Fjord de Lade*, l'été bat son plein. Les marchands ouvrent leurs étalages et les gens passent dans les rues pour profiter du soleil. Et sans que les humains s'en doute, un petit monde identique au leur s'épanouit à leurs pieds.

Près d'un stand de fleurs, une petite fille et sa mère parlent avec le marchand qui leur propose différentes couronnes de fleurs multicolores pour décorer leur maison. Soudain, la fillette remarque une petite souris qui s'échappe du stand, tenant quelques feuilles et une petite branche fleurie. Mais ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est que la souris porte des vêtements ! Une petite robe mauve et rose ! Surprise, la fillette tire la robe de sa mère et dit :

« Maman ! Maman ! J'ai vu une petite souris !

_C'est possible, ma chérie. Elles courent partout.

_Oui mais elle portait des vêtements !

_Bien sûr que non. sourit sa mère. Les souris n'ont pas de vêtements.

_Mais je l'ai vu ! Elle avait une robe !

_Tu as dû rêvée, mon ange ! » soupire gentiment sa mère.

Alors que celle-ci se retourne vers le marchand, la petite fille serre sa poupée contre elle en cherchant la petite souris du regard avant de retourner vers le stand de fleurs.

Cachée derrière un pilier du pont, une petite souris à fourrure brune vêtue d'une robe violette et rose arrange calmement les feuilles de laurier et de tisanes qu'elle vient de prendre et vérifie l'état des petites fleurs qui poussent sur la petite branche qu'elle vient de chaparder. Satisfaite, la fillette qui n'est autre que la plus jeune fille du Duc (la petite Sølvi) arrange le ruban accroché derrière sa tête, reprend ses petits larcins puis court pour traverser les rues sans se faire voir et rejoindre sa demeure, sous le grand château du Duc Humain du Fjord. Mais alors qu'elle arrive devant les grilles, elle entend des pas lourds. Tournant la tête, elle voit un énorme chat qui court droit vers elle. Bien qu'il soit son ennemi juré, la fillette ne panique pas comme le ferait les autres nobles dans son cas. Elle avait peur mais pas assez pour la figer sur place. Alors que le félin s'apprête à la dévorer, Sølvi bondit derrière les grilles. Cherchant toujours à avoir la petite souris, il se jette sur les grilles et essaye de l'attraper... en vain. Il réussit juste à se coincer. Sølvi ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'enfuit vers le château, laissant le chat furieux miauler en tendant de s'échapper. Soudain, deux grillons se mettent à sauter au côté de la petite duchesse et essayent d'attraper les feuilles qu'elle tient.

« Pas touche ! ordonne la fillette en essayant de protéger ses feuilles. Elles ne sont pas pour vous, celles-là ! Allez ! Fichez-moi le champ ! »

Les grillons finissent par laisser la fillette et sautent dans les buissons. Sølvi rejoint donc le palais et rentre discrètement dans sa chambre en escaladant la façade grâce au lierre grimpant sur le mur. Elle jette d'abord ses feuilles dans sa chambre puis saute dans le bâtiment, remerciant le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie de mettre une robe plus longue. Elle a à peine le temps de fermer sa fenêtre qu'elle entend sa mère l'appeler.

« Sølvi ?

_Euh... oui, Maman ! »

La porte de la chambre de la petite souris s'ouvre et sa mère, la Duchesse Melkiorine, entre, vêtue de sa belle robe mauve et jaune avec des motifs de fleurs sur le corsage, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un élégant chignon. Elle soupire en regardant sa cadette.

« Toi, tu es encore aller te promener dehors toute seule ! rouspète-t-elle en entrant. Tu ferais mieux de ranger ta chambre ! On ne sait plus où mettre les pieds ! »

En effet, la chambre de la petite Sølvi est remplie de branches, de végétations, de fleurs et autres décorations végétales. La fillette aimait la nature et s'amusait à prendre des végétaux pour décorer sa chambre, faisant un petit monde extérieur dans la demeure. Bondissant sur son lit, Sølvi déclare :

« C'est pas ma chambre ! C'est ma prairie !

_Ah oui ? Eh bien elle serait contente si tu la taillais un peu, ta prairie. » sourit Melkiorine en redressant une fleur qui baigne dans un vase.

La fillette hausse les épaules puis saisit les fleurs qu'elle a ramenée, intriguant sa mère.

« Dis-moi, jeune fille. C'est des feuilles de laurier que je vois là ?

_Bah... marmonne la fillette. J'ai entendu que tu avais besoin de laurier alors je suis aller en chercher. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise ! explique-t-elle en tendant les feuilles en question.

_Chérie, tu prends trop de risques ! soupire sa mère en les récupérant. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si les Humains te voyaient ? Et s'ils t'attrapaient ?

_Ils ne m'auront jamais ! Je ne suis pas la fille du Duc pour rien ! sourit la fillette en sortant de sa chambre, ses fleurs dans ses mains.

_Peut-être, mais ton père a plusieurs années de combats et d'entraînements. s'inquiète-t-elle en suivant sa fille dans la cuisine. Le monde est remplis de créatures dangereuses ! Dois-je te rappeler que dans la famille de ton grand-père,...

_Il y en a qui ont été dévorés par des chats, je sais ! déclare Sølvi en arrangeant ses fleurs dans un vase. Dis-moi, Maman ! Elles sentent drôlement bon ses feuilles. Ce sont toutes des feuilles de tisane ?

_Oh non, je ne crois pas. sourit sa mère en sentant les feuilles. Ces feuilles sont un mélange de feuilles de tisanes et de feuilles de thé. Et vu l'arôme, elles viennent certainement d'Angleterre.

_Elles viennent du continent ? s'émerveille-t-elle en reprenant son vase pendant que sa mère donne les feuilles à une des servantes.

_Certainement. »

Mais alors qu'elle se tourne vers sa fille, celle-ci s'éloigne en courant vers les escaliers, son vase fleuri en main.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas encore ? s'insurge la Duchesse.

_Oilossë est dans sa chambre ? questionne-t-elle dans le couloir.

_Sûrement mais... »

Cependant la petite Sølvi ne fait plus attention à ce que dit sa mère et court vers la chambre de sa grande sœur, le cœur battant mais le sourire radieux sur son visage. Elle est sûre de la trouver là, car elle entends sa harpe.

Dans sa chambre, assise sur un petit tabouret, la jeune Oilossë joue paisiblement de la harpe. Cet instrument la détendait et lui permettait d'exprimer ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et c'était un des rares instruments à supporter lorsqu'elle avait des petites frayeurs et donc qu'elle gelait les cordes. Les yeux clos, elle laisse ses doigts jouer avec les cordes, créant un air à la fois joyeux et mélancolique.

« **Oilossë !** » crie soudain la voix de Sølvi dans le couloir.

Surprise, la jeune femme sursaute et gèle les cordes que sa main touche. Comprenant de qui il s'agit, elle attrape vite un drap qu'elle met sur sa harpe en attendant que la glace fonde. Elle a juste le temps de faire cela que la porte s'ouvre et sa petite sœur entre, un vase à la main. Bien que la présence de sa sœur l'inquiète un peu (surtout à cause de la peur maladive de sa mère), Oilossë ne peut que sourire devant l'innocence de sa cadette. Souriante, celle-ci s'approche d'elle.

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère !

_Pas du tout. Tu m'as un peu surprise, c'est tout. sourit son aînée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, trésor ?

_Regarde ce que j'ai ramenée pour toi ! »

Ravie, Sølvi tend son vase remplie de petites fleurs rose accrochées sur leur branche. Oilossë est d'abord surprise puis sourit en prenant le vase. Elle respire profondément le parfum des petites fleurs puis s'agenouille pour embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

« Elles sont splendides. Merci, ma chérie. sourit-elle en se redressant. Où les as-tu trouvées ?

_Près du stand de fleurs des humains. explique sa sœur. Le marchand les a laisser tomber.

_Ah oui ? s'étonne la jeune fille en posant le vase sur une table de travail. C'est étrange. Mère ne m'a pas dit que tu étais sortit avec Papa. Et je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer.

_Normal ! Il n'est pas encore rentrer !

_Quoi !? s'affole soudain Oilossë. Tu es rentrée toute seule ?

_Je ne l'ai même pas accompagnée. Je suis sortit en douce pour aller chercher des lauriers pour Maman ! » sourit Sølvi.

Oilossë sent de la glace qui recouvre ses paumes mais elle parvient à le cacher à sa sœur en les gardant contre le tissu de sa robe. L'idée même que sa sœur soit seule dans l'immense rue par sa faute l'inquiétait. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, leur mère ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée... mais si Sølvi était aussi calme, c'est qu'elle devait être au courant.

« Je suppose que Mère t'a déjà fait la remontrance habituelle. sourit-elle en calmant ses pouvoirs. Alors je vais me taire.

_Dis-moi, Oilossë ! Pourquoi tu ne sors jamais ? Même en été, tu reste cloîtrée au palais.

_Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir. Mais Mère refuse à cause de ma santé fragile. déclare la demoiselle en s'assaillant à sa coiffeuse pour arranger ses cheveux roux tenu en chignon. Quand j'étais petite, elle avait même peur que je quitte ma chambre. »

L'excuse de la santé fragile demeurait pour ne pas étonner sur le fait que la jeune Duchesse n'était pas souvent hors du palais. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais paru ailleurs qu'à un des balcons. Cela rendait Sølvi triste. Sa sœur restait constamment enfermée et ne profitait jamais de l'extérieur.

« À part ta fourrure, rien ne diffère d'une autre souris. soupire Sølvi. Maman va devoir apprendre à te laisser voler de tes propres ailes. Ton anniversaire est demain !

_Je le sais ! sourit Oilossë. Et comme j'ai justement 20ans demain, j'en profiterais pour sortir ! En tout cas, après la cérémonie. »

Comme son aînée venait d'atteindre la majorité, le Duc avait décidé qu'il était temps d'annoncer qu'elle deviendrait son héritière. Demain, le jour de son anniversaire, elle sera officiellement nommée Duchesse et gouvernera avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où elle devra gouverner seule. Ainsi, tout le Fjord de Lade se préparait à cette journée qui, en plus d'être unique dans l'Histoire, allait être mémorable car enfin, et pendant toute une journée, les portes du palais seraient ouvertes et ils pourraient enfin voir leur jeune Duchesse. Et bien que cela l'effraye un peu, Oilossë était heureuse. Demain, elle pourrait enfin quitter cette prison... même si ce n'était que pour un jour !

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. De nombreux bateaux se dirigent vers Lade. Aujourd'hui il y avait un grand événement au palais des Humains, si bien que toutes les souris conviées à l'anniversaire et au couronnement de la jeune Duchesse Oilossë avaient profité des navires apprêtés. Tous se dirigent joyeusement vers les portes et sont chaleureusement accueillit par les habitants du Fjord et les serviteurs du château. Les mères habillent leurs enfants soigneusement, les marchands décorent leurs étalages et la grande place, les gens s'émerveillent de savoir que les portes vont être enfin ouverte toute une journée et une foule immense se presse devant les portes. C'est effervescence dans tout le Fjord. Postée à la fenêtre de la garde-robe dans une magnifique robe mauve, Oilossë observe cela, inquiète. Elle craignait de perdre le contrôle. Soudain, elle pose sa main sur une table basse qui gèle brutalement, faisant éclater le pot de fleurs qui s'y trouve.

« Oh malheur... marmonne-t-elle en regardant ses mains. Du Calme... garde ton sang-froid...

_**Oilossë !** » crie joyeusement la voix de sa sœur en entrant.

Affolée, la jeune fille attrape un foulard pour cacher les débris glacés. Sølvi est couverte de farine et de confiture.

« Me voilà ! déclare joyeusement la fillette.

_Que t'est-il arrivé ? demande sa sœur en montrant la robe sale.

_Des tartes, des muffins... pas des tartes aux muffins mais des tartes et des muffins ! Et des cuisinières pressées et maladroites ! explique la petite en jetant sa robe sale avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire. Hé ! Où est ma robe rose ? peste-t-elle.

_Elle se remet toujours de la dernière fois que tu l'as portée ! sourit sa sœur.

_Oh oui ! Pardon ! s'exclame la petite en cherchant dans le vestiaire, jetant involontairement une chaussure près de sa sœur.

_Oh Sølvi ! Ne mets pas le bazar ! »

La fillette disparaît dans l'armoire puis ressort avec une robe verte à fleurs jaunes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_Ah non, tu ne porteras pas cette robe à mon couronnement...

_Oh... d'accord ! » sourit la petite en jetant la robe avant de replonger dans l'armoire.

Pendant que son aînée range le bazar qu'elle a semée, Sølvi parcourt les nombreuses tenues qui y sont pendues. Soudain, son regard est attiré par quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

« C'est quoi ça !? demande-t-elle en sortant, vêtue d'une énorme robe bouffante orange. Oh ! Oulàlà ! J'ai les hanches ici, mes hanches sont là... Oh ! Excusez mon derrière, jeune homme ! Je ne voulais pas vous bousculer ! » fait-elle en singeant sa tante grincheuse et pimbêche.

Oilossë ne peut retenir un éclat de rire mais, comme elle doit rester sérieuse, elle tousse pour s'éclaircir la gorge et déclare :

« C'était juste un cadeau pour mon dixième anniversaire !

_Ah ? De qui ? ricane la fillette.

_Oh, je ne sais plus ! De l'un de ces grands pays sans doute... Oh ! Et puis arrête de faire l'idiote ! plaisante l'aînée en bousculant sa petite sœur vers l'armoire.

_Je passe à peine par la porte avec cette robe ! » rit Sølvi en retirant l'imposant vêtement.

Oilossë continue à ranger les vêtements jetés lorsque sa petite sœur ressort avec une robe rouge à bord bleu clair.

« J'ai trouvé ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Très jolie. »

Sølvi attache rapidement les lacets qui tiennent ses petites ballerines bleues et essaye de faire le nœud de la ceinture bleue de sa robe. Voyant sa sœur s'emmêler les mains dans le tissu, la jeune femme sourit et s'approche.

« Laisse-moi faire ! Tu vas seulement réussir à la déchirer !

_Tu crois que Maman va m'en vouloir pour la robe couverte de farine et de confiture ?

_Elle ne sera pas très contente mais tu as fais bien pire. Et promets-moi une chose, ma chérie : ne grandit jamais au point de ne te servir que de ta tête.

_Oh... d'accord... et toi, tu peux me promettre de t'ouvrir et d'avoir un peu de cœur ? »

Oilossë se fige, effrayée par l'idée que sa sœur la prenne pour un être sans cœur... puis souriant tendrement, elle déclare :

« D'accord, trésor. »

La petite souris sourit de joie pure et s'amuse à tournoyer joyeusement, faisant voler la jupe de sa robe. Soudain, sa sœur se lève et ouvre un tiroir dont elle sort un paquet cadeau.

« Tiens, Sølvi. » dit-elle en tendant le paquet à sa petite sœur.

La fillette se fige et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de joie.

« Un cadeau pour moi ?

_C'est une tradition. L'aînée offre un cadeau aux cadets pour maintenir la paix.

_Alors, tu m'aimes bien en faites ! Tu m'aimes vraiment vraiment vraiment !

_Oh, calme-toi un peu ! Je te le donnerais après. soupire sa sœur en rangeant le paquet.

_Quoi !? Non Oilo ! s'exclame la fillette en sautant au cou de sa sœur. Donne-le moi ! Donne-le moi !

_Sølvi ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! gronde gentiment l'aînée mais...

_Wow ! Oilossë, tes mains sont glacées ! »

Cela effraya la jeune femme qui bouscule violemment sa cadette (qui tombe sur le sol) en criant :

« **ARRÊTE DE ME TOUCHER ! Je ne le supporte pas !**

_Désolée... »

La fillette observe sa sœur avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Sa aînée n'avait jamais été violente avec elle. Oilossë soupire. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir s'expliquer avec Sølvi mais son secret devait rester un secret. Alors sa petite Sølvi ne devait rien savoir.

« Oh Sølvi, ma chérie... soupire-t-elle.

_Non, non, c'est ma faute ! intervient la fillette en se relevant. Tu déteste qu'on te touche, je le sais ! »

Oilossë laisse un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage.

* * *

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Les deux filles se figent et voient leur père, le Duc Erwin, apparaître à la porte en souriant.

« C'est l'heure, Mesdemoiselles ! »

Les deux filles sourient légèrement mais Oilossë sent son cœur battre comme un fou.

« C'est l'heure. dit-elle en se redressant, enfilant des gants mauve.

_C'est l'heure ! C'est enfin l'heure ! Ils vont ouvrir les portes ! » sourit Sølvi en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Ajustant le ruban rouge qu'elle a nouée derrière sa tête, la fillette court dans les couloirs en chantant joyeusement :

_Ouvrez les volets dans le salon !_

_Laissez entrer cet air, il sent si bon !_

_Et mettez les petits plats dans les grands !_

_J'étais seule dans ces longs couloirs !_

_Il n'y avait pas de bals le soir !_

_Enfin nous entrons dans l'air du temps !_

Glissant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, Sølvi passe soudain devant une rangée de vieilles armures et en bouscule une qui perd un bras. La fillette se dépêche de le remettre à sa place avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque et file se placer à un balcon.

_Les invités seront bien vivants,_

_Et tant pis si cela dérange,_

_Mais moi, j'avais tellement hâte que ça change !_

_Et je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

_Dans ma robe de satin !_

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

_En dansant jusqu'au matin !_

La petite observe, émerveillée, les grands bateaux qui accostent dans le Fjord, les gens qui se ruent vers les portes et le jardin en fleurs. Folle de joie, elle quitte le balcon et court jusque dans les jardins.

_Enflammée, exaltée, surexcitée,_

_Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent !_

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

_Je ne serai plus seule !_

Dans le jardin, la petite souris rencontre une famille de canards qui cancane joyeusement sans se soucier des activités autour d'eux. Rapidement repérée par les canetons, elle se retrouve entourée de quatre petites boules de plumes jaunes qui sautillent autour d'elle. Souriante, Sølvi ne peut que s'émerveiller tout haut.

« J'ai hâte d'accueillir tous les invités ! Oh ! Et si Oilossë rencontrait l'homme de sa vie ? »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, elle s'occupait plus du bonheur de sa sœur que du sien. Oilossë restait enfermée sans arrêt alors qu'elle pouvait courir où elle voulait. Alors si sa sœur pouvait trouver l'Amour aujourd'hui, cela serait merveilleux ! Retournant dans le palais et jouant avec les rideaux, la petite souris s'imagine déjà la scène digne d'un magnifique conte de fées.

_Ce soir elle sera la plus belle,_

_Dans une tenue des plus formelles,_

_Une jeune fille raffinée et pleine de grâce !_

_Il va apparaître tout à coup,_

_Ce bel inconnu qui saura tout !_

_Le chocolat l'aidera à faire face !_

_Gourmande, elle en profite pour voler quelques chocolats avant de se remettre à rêver._

_Puis ils parleront toute la soirée !_

_Et je me sentirai bizarre !_

_Car changer de vie c'est tout un art !_

Sautillant, elle se dirige vers la salle des portraits, là où elle s'amuse à faire comme si les personnages peints étaient vivants.

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

_Dans la magie d'une histoire !_

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

_Qui me donne tellement d'espoir !_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable_

_De rêver de romance !_

_Mais je vais fêter ce renouveau !_

_Ma sœur aura sa chance !_

Mais alors que Sølvi rêve de son futur, Oilossë observe les gens qui se dirigent vers les portes par la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère arrange le costume de son père puis ils iront accueillir les invités ensemble. Presque mécaniquement, elle répète ce que ses parents lui conseillent tout en lissant sa robe mauve et en jouant avec ses gants.

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas !_

_Fais attention le secret survivra !_

_Sereine, sans peine, tu régneras !_

_Un seul faux pas et tout le monde saura !_

Inquiète, elle remarque qu'elle gèle la table qu'elle serre convulsivement. Lâchant le meuble, elle frotte ses mains l'un contre l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu avant de remettre ses gants.

_Mais ce n'est qu'une seule journée..._

Sølvi sort du palais en souriant.

_Ce n'est qu'une seule journée !_

Oilossë marmonne en s'approchant de ses parents.

_La pression est si forte..._

Sølvi court joyeusement vers les portes.

_La pression est si forte !_

Et là, sortant de la chambre avec son époux, la Duchesse Melkiorine déclare :

**_Dites aux gardes qu'il faut ouvrir les portes !_**

Sølvi se dirige vers les portes que les gardes ouvrent au signal de la Duchesse.

_Les portes !_

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau,_

Oilossë reste derrière ses parents, les suivant jusque dans la cour.

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas !_

Sølvi rejoint un groupe d'enfants qui joue dans les rues.

_Qui m'apporte ce dont j'ai rêvé !_

Profitant que personne ne la regarde, Oilossë se dirige vers une porte utilisée par les servantes et l'ouvre, les gants empêchant qu'elle gèle la poignée.

_Fais attention le secret survivra !_

Devant tant de liberté, Sølvi se met à avancer au hasard entre les gens.

_Je peux quitter ma tour d'ivoire,_

Sortant pour la première fois de sa vie, Oilossë ressent une peur et un bonheur immense en même temps.

_Sois sage !_

Sølvi se remet à rêver à haute voix, sûre que aujourd'hui est un jour idéal pour que sa sœur vive un conte de fées.

_Trouver l'amour ce soir !_

S'avançant dans la rue, Oilossë voit sa petite sœur jouer librement. Si seulement elle avait eu cette chance...

_Pas d'états d'âme, de sentiments !_

Remarquant sa sœur, la petite souris brune se dirige vers elle et l'attrape par la main pour la tirer à sa suite.

_Je sens que c'est le bon moment,_

_C'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_Et je vais fêter ce renouveau !_

_Je vais fêter ce renouveau !_

_Faire ce qui me plaît !_

* * *

Entraînée par sa sœur, Oilossë se retrouve sur les quais. Finalement, profitant de son premier jour à l'extérieur, elle se permet de courir à la suite de sa cadette... mais soudain, elle percute violemment un chien qui courait sur les quais. Le choc est tel que la jeune fille perd l'équilibre, tombe dans une barque qui manque basculer dans la mer sous le poids soudain. Alors que Oilossë se voit déjà dans l'eau, le chien bloque soudain la barque avec sa patte, redressant l'embarcation et sauvant la demoiselle.

« Hé ! s'indigne-t-elle en enlevant une algue tombée sur son visage.

_Pardonnez-moi ! Êtes-vous blessée ? » s'excuse le jeune homme souris assis sur le dos du canidé.

Oilossë se retrouve soudain sans voix. Ce jeune homme à l'accent britannique au pelage brun-beige, assez élancé, bien que coiffé de manière rapide, lui paraissait tout à fait charmant. Souriant nerveusement, elle se redresse légèrement et coince une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en bégayant :

« Oui... enfin, non ! Non, tout va très bien...

_En êtes-vous sûre ? s'inquiète le jeune homme en descendant du basset-hound qui lui sert de monture.

_Oui. C'est ma faute, j'ai avancé sans regarder devant moi. explique-t-elle alors que l'inconnu s'approche d'elle, tout comme sa sœur qui a remarqué l'accident. Mais tout va bien, merci. Enfin... je crois... rougit-elle légèrement.

_Oh ! Dieu soit loué. Me voilà rassuré. » sourit-il en tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Souriant tendrement, la jeune duchesse prend la main de l'inconnu qui la redresse délicatement. Soudain, sortant de son admiration de la belle demoiselle, il repense à son devoir de gentleman.

« Oh seigneur ! Je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Je suis Sir Arthur Titus Doyle* ! dit-il en s'inclinant. Je viens d'Angleterre.

_Duchesse Oilossë de Lade, fille du Seigneur Erwin et de la Duchesse Melkiorine. sourit la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement.

_Duchesse ? suffoque soudain le dit Sir Arthur avant de s'agenouiller. Ma dame. »

Oilossë sursaute légèrement à ce changement soudain de comportement. Voyant son maître souris s'incliner, le chien en fait de même, faisant que la barque penche à nouveau, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la jeune Duchesse. Mais avant qu'elle ne tombe, le jeune Arthur la rattrape et fait signe à son compagnon de redresser la barque, ce qu'il fait un peu brutalement, faisant tomber Oilossë sur Arthur.

« Eh bien décidément ! rit le jeune homme.

_C'est un peu bizarre. sourit Oilossë en se redressant. Non pas que vous soyez bizarre ! Non, c'est la situation qui est bizarre. Vous, vous êtes beau... J'ai dis quoi !? » s'affole-t-elle soudain en rougissant.

Sølvi qui observe la scène depuis le quai se retient de rire et de crier de joie. Sa sœur était en train de tomber amoureuse !

« Le conte de fées se réalise ! pense-t-elle en souriant.

_Je suis navré et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir bousculé la fille du Duc de Lade avec mon chien Conan. s'excuse Arthur en aidant Oilossë à se redresser. Et aussi... pour tout les désagréments occasionnés...

_Oh non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! sourit-elle en arrangeant sa robe. J'essaye de le faire croire mais je ne suis pas ce genre de Duchesse. Si vous aviez bousculé ma mère, cela aurait été différent. explique-t-elle en sortant de la barque, caressant rapidement le basset-hound. Mais vous avez de la chance, ce n'est que moi.

_Oh ! Eh bien si ce n'est que vous. » sourit le jeune Anglais.

Oilossë sourit en observant le jeune sir britannique. Celui-ci semble également égaré dans un doux rêve. Cela fait sourire Sølvi... mais soudain, elle entend les cloches.

« Oh ! Oilossë ! Ton couronnement ! J'entends les cloches ! crie-t-elle en attrapant la main de sa sœur, la ramenant à la réalité.

_Oh ciel ! Je suis désolée ! Je dois m'en aller ! Il le faut ! Mon père veut me déclarer comme héritière... enfin... il... il faut que j'y ailles ! bégaye la demoiselle en s'éloignant. Au revoir ! »

Les deux sœurs courent vers le palais sans remarquer Arthur qui sourit en les saluant. Mais son chien Conan a la mauvaise idée de vouloir saluer les deux filles, lâchant la barque qui tombe à l'eau avec son jeune maître Anglais. Sortant la tête de l'eau, il aperçoit la petite Sølvi qui lui sourit. La fillette observe celui qui pourrait bien être son beau-frère ou l'amoureux de sa sœur puis, se tournant vers son aînée, elle dit en riant :

« Dit donc, toi tu choisis pas le plus moche !

_Oh Sølvi, je t'en prie ! » s'indigne-t-elle alors que sa cadette rit aux éclats.

* * *

Sous les chants Vuelie, tout les invités de hautes noblesses assistent au couronnement de l'Héritière. Tous sourient, heureux, sauf la sœur du Duc Erwin, Dame Magdalena, et son fils Urban. En faites, le jeune homme s'est endormi au beau milieu du discours où son oncle annonçait que sa cousine Oilossë deviendrait son Héritière. Pendant que l'Archevêque bénit la couronne de la jeune Duchesse, Sølvi observe tout les gens qui assistent à l'événement dans l'immense cathédrale. Soudain, elle remarque une silhouette familière. Discrètement, elle tire sur la robe de sa sœur pour obtenir son attention et pointe le deuxième rang, juste derrière leur tante. Oilossë sourit en reconnaissant Arthur. Le jeune Anglais lui sourit et lui fait un léger signe de main. Discrètement, la demoiselle lui renvoie son signe puis se retourne vers ses parents.

Son père lui sourit tendrement, tenant une petite tiare dorée ornée d'un saphir bleu. Sentant soudain la peur, la jeune fille serre nerveusement ses poings dans sa robe, s'incline respectueusement et laisse son père poser la tiare dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle se redresse doucement sous le regard ému de ses parents mais là, l'Archevêque s'avance avec l'orbe et le sceptre que chaque souverain doit tenir lors du Serment*. Elle hésite un peu mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire. Jetant un rapide regard vers ses parents, elle les voient qui sourient pour l'encourager. Soupirant silencieusement et tremblante, elle enlève ses gants qu'elle confie à sa sœur, saisit les deux objets et se tourne lentement vers ceux qui allaient un jour être ses sujets.

Pendant que son père récite le Serment, elle reste aussi calme que possible sachant que si elle panique, elle révélerait son secret et serait considérée comme la Reine des Neiges de la Prophétie. Mais lorsqu'elle regarde ses mains tremblantes, elle voit la glace qui commence à recouvrir les deux objets sacrés. Elle commence à paniquer mais dès que son père dit « Duchesse Oilossë de Lade », elle se dépêche de reposer les deux objets et frotte discrètement ses mains dans le tissu de sa robe. L'assistance répète joyeusement le nouveau titre de la jeune souveraine et applaudit en criant des « Vive la Duchesse ! ». Oilossë se permet de respirer en enfilant ses gants. Elle venait de passer le plus dur.

* * *

Le reste de la journée ne fut que célébration, rires, chants et danses. Alors que tous s'amusent, les trompettes se mettent à sonner, annonçant l'arrivée de la famille seigneuriale. Tous s'inclinent alors que le Chambellan annonce :

« Le Duc Erwin de Lade et la Duchesse Melkiorine de Lade ! »

Les deux parents entrent en se tenant le bras, droits et fiers, puis s'assoient sur leurs trônes.

« La Duchesse Oilossë de Lade ! »

La nouvelle Duchesse gouvernante entre à son tour en souriant, marchant avec grâce. Elle incline légèrement la tête pour saluer ses invités.

« La Duchesse Sølvi de Lade ! »

La petite fille entre en courant dans la salle, un peu nerveuse. Elle salue les gens d'un signe de main et, guidé par le chambellan, se place devant ses parents, à côté de sa sœur. La fête continue alors joyeusement. Sølvi observe la salle, souriant heureuse.

« Alors... voici ce qu'on appelle une fête. sourit Oilossë.

_C'est plus chaleureux que je croyais ! » rit Sølvi.

Les deux sœurs rient ensemble sous le regard amusé de leurs parents. L'aînée regarde le visage souriant de sa sœur et demande :

« Tu es contente, ma chérie ?

_Oui ! s'exclame la fillette. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! Tout le monde semble si beau, tu es radieuse et... Oh, c'est fantastique ! Oilossë, j'aimerais tellement vivre ça plus souvent !

_Moi aussi, Sølvi... sourit la jeune femme avant soupirer, sachant que cela ne pouvait se faire à cause de ses pouvoirs. Mais c'est impossible...

_Pourquoi ? s'étonne sa sœur. Je ne comprends pas, tu es duchesse maintenant alors... dit-elle en essayant de prendre le bras de son aînée.

_Parce que c'est ainsi ! déclare Oilossë en s'éloignant pour éviter que sa sœur la touche. Je suis désolée... mais c'est impossible... »

Sølvi baisse les yeux, déçue. Melkiorine sent son cœur se serrer. Elle s'apprête à se lever pour réconcilier ses filles lorsque soudain...

« Mes Dames, Mon Seigneur ! s'exclame le Chambellan qui se tenait à côté de leur tante et de leur cousin. Comtesse Magdalena et son fils Urban de Weaselton !

_C'est Weselton ! s'énerve Magdalena. Comtesse de Weselton, mes chères nièces ! dit-elle en souriant d'une manière qui écœure Erwin. En tant que votre tante et que premier partenaire commercial, il nous appartient, à moi mais surtout à Urban, de vous offrir votre première danse en tant que Duchesse Héritière, ma chère Oilossë. »

Le jeune homme dodu sourit niaisement. Gênée et voulant restée polie, Oilossë tente vainement de trouver un moyen de refuser cette offre... lorsque soudain :

« Excusez-moi ! »

Tous se retournent et voient un jeune homme certes bien habillé et élégant mais, à en juger par ses cheveux coiffés rapidement, il était peu consciencieux sur ses apparences. Oilossë sourit en reconnaissant Arthur et Sølvi se retient de crier de joie.

« Le Prince Charmant vient au secours de sa Belle ! pense-t-elle.

_Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? demande le Duc en se levant, ravi que quelqu'un interrompt sa sœur.

_Je me nomme Arthur Titus Doyle, fils d'Ignatius* Doyle, Chevalier de l'ordre du Très vénérable ordre de Saint-Jean* de sa Majesté ! explique-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

_Ah ? Un Britannique ! Et que nous vaut l'Honneur de recevoir un serviteur de sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre* ?

_Je suis en voyage initiatique. Une idée de mon père. Alors il m'a conseillé de venir assisté au couronnement de votre fille. »

Oilossë rougit légèrement en regardant Arthur qui lui sourit. Si son père le remarque, il n'y fait aucune allusion.

« Bien ! Soyez le bienvenu dans mon Duché ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lade est-elle à votre goût ?

_Elle est magnifique... rêve tout haut Arthur en regardant Oilossë avant de se reprendre sous les discrets rires des deux sœurs. Euh... la ville est magnifique ! Votre Fjord est sans nul doute le plus beau et le plus puissant que j'ai pu voir ! »

Erwin lève les sourcils, amusé, et regarde son aînée qui rougit en dissimulant un rire derrière sa main. Arthur semble gêné par son petit écart et, tentant de réparer les dires, il reprend :

« Votre fille sera une merveilleuse Duchesse pour Lade, j'en suis sûr. Et... si mon Seigneur le permet, j'aimerais l'inviter à danser. Enfin,... si celle-ci est d'accord ! »

Sølvi se retient de hurler de joie. Cela devenait un véritable conte ! Alors que leur tante semble outrée, leur père sourit, amusé par la situation mais surtout par les petits regards et les petits sourires que s'envoient les jeunes gens.

« Si ma fille est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Furieuse, Magdalena s'éloigne avec Urban sous les ricanements d'Erwin et de Sølvi alors que Melkiorine fait tout pour rester discrète même si la situation l'amuse beaucoup. Oilossë sourit à son sauveur et celui-ci s'incline respectueusement devant elle.

« Duchesse Oilossë, auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. »

Prenant la main du jeune homme, elle s'avance avec lui vers la piste de danse où les musiciens se mettent à jouer une valse.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Arthur et Oilossë restèrent ensemble sans arrêt. La jeune fille se sentait tellement heureuse. Ses pouvoirs restaient cachés et jamais elle ne ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner pour les cacher. Après la danse, ils avaient d'abord rejoint Sølvi et la fillette, folle de joie de voir un homme être attiré par sa sœur, n'arrêtait pas de parler en faisant de grands gestes. À un tel point qu'elle donna involontairement un coup de poing dans le nez d'Arthur... mais celui-ci ne put que rire, amusé par la joie qui émanait de cette petite fille. Lorsque la fillette partit jouer dans la salle de bal, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de quitter quelques temps le tumulte de la fête pour se promener dans les jardins. Oilossë ne pouvait se sentir mieux... mais soudain Arthur posa une question étrange.

« Excusez-moi mais... pourquoi avez-vous la fourrure d'une couleur aussi singulière ? »

D'abord un peu effrayée, elle remarque que ce n'était que de la curiosité. Souriant, elle déclare :

« Je suis née ainsi. Il paraît que l'un de mes ancêtres directs était un Elfe et que c'est pourquoi j'ai cette couleur de fourrure.

_Eh bien, je trouve cela très joli. Unique, étrange et à la fois magnifique. »

Oilossë rougit. Les deux amis poursuivirent leur promenade et entrèrent dans le palais. Oilossë le conduisit au balcon principal afin qu'ils puissent voir la lune et les étoiles. La jeune duchesse décida de parler d'elle, de cette santé fragile qui la forçait à rester à l'intérieur du palais, de sa joie à l'arrivée de Sølvi, de sa mère si exigeante avec elle et de son père qui refusait de la cloisonner. Afin de la rassurer, Arthur lui expliqua que le voyage initiatique n'était qu'une excuse pour expliquer son départ à son père. Ignatius Doyle était un homme très sérieux qui avait participé à plusieurs combats pour la Couronne et avait été anobli juste avant de rencontrer son épouse Eve. Ensemble ils avaient eu plusieurs enfants, que des fils.

« Une minute ! le stoppe Oilossë, surprise. Vous avez combien de frères ?

_Onze ! Onze frères plus âgés et je suis le douzième. Mon père a toujours voulu nous élever en militaires ou en « gens de la haute » ! Mais ma mère est une artiste dans l'âme. Elle a réussit à introduire l'amour de la lecture et de la peinture à mes frères mais à moi, elle m'a donnée la passion de la musique alors, contrairement à mes aînés qui ont choisit les voies les plus nobles, je suis devenu violoniste.

_Vous êtes musicien ? s'émerveille-t-elle.

_En effet. Mais cela n'a pas été sans conséquences. Cela a rendu mon père fou de rage et mes trois frères plus âgés ont fait littéralement comme si je n'existais pas depuis ça.

_Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi ne vous laissent-ils pas choisir votre voie ?

_Oh ! L'honneur des Doyle ! soupire Arthur. Ils ne veulent pas voir leur nom associé à un saltimbanque et certaines familles sont cruelles. Ce voyage est une occasion de découvrir le monde avant de quitter ma famille pour de bon.

_J'aimerais avoir autant de courage que vous. soupire Oilossë. Ma mère n'arrête pas de vouloir me cloisonner entre ces murs mais... mon rêve serait de découvrir le monde, d'être libre... mais mon statut de duchesse me l'interdit. Et je ne veux pas humilier ou décevoir mes parents en reniant les miens... même si ma mère semble m'ignorer au profit de Sølvi. »

La jeune femme semble prête à pleurer. Arthur sourit tristement et, prenant la main de la demoiselle qui sursaute légèrement, il déclare :

« Je pense que vous êtes très courageuse d'accepter votre condition pour le bonheur et l'honneur de vos parents. Et je ne pourrais jamais vous ignorer, Oilossë. »

Oilossë sourit, malgré qu'elle ait eu peur de lui geler la main... mais le regard doux du jeune Anglais la rassure.

* * *

Puis, souriante, elle déclare :

« J'ai envie de vous dire une chose totalement insensée.

_J'aime les idées insensées. » sourit Arthur lorsque la demoiselle se redresse pour fermer les portes du balcon.

_Toute ma vie je n'ai trouvée que des portes fermées,_

_Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur vous_

« C'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai ! s'exclame Arthur en se levant pour la rejoindre. Parce que...

_J'ai passé mon temps à chercher ma bonne étoile._

_Jusqu'à cette grande fête royale où mon cœur se régale._

Oilossë rougit et rit nerveusement lorsque Arthur lui touche la joue.

_Avec vous,..._

_Avec vous, je n'hésite plus !_

_Je vous ai vu !_

_Et j'ai découvert un sentiment nouveau !_

Soudain porter par un élan de joie, ils ouvrent les portes et se mettent à courir dans le palais.

_L'amour est un cadeau!_

_L'amour est un cadeau!_

_L'amour est un cadeau! Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_L'amour est un cadeau._

Soudain, alors qu'ils dansent dans les couloirs cirés, les deux jeunes gens entendent la porte s'ouvrir. Vite, ils se cachent derrière la porte avant que le garde qui faisait sa ronde ne les voit. Amusée, Oilossë ne peut que sourire et rire avant d'entraîner Arthur dans les jardins. Levant les yeux vers la lune, ils sourient devant l'air romantique de la nuit. Soudain, Arthur reprend :

_Comment expliquer..._

« Quoi? s'étonne la jeune fille.

_Qu'un inconnu finisse..._

_Toutes vos phrases !_ intervient Oilossë.

_C'est ce que j'allais vous dire! » sourit Arthur avant de suivre Oilossë dans le Fjord.

Alors qu'elle avance sur un pont éclairé par la lune, la demoiselle soupire de bonheur.

_Je ne connais personne..._

_Qui me ressemble autant!_

_Chips, chips personnel !_

_Nos âmes sont comme synchronisées,_

_Une seule façon de l'expliquer._

_\- Notre - Amour - Est -_

_Si évident!_

Arthur prend doucement la main de la jeune duchesse et la fait danser sous la lumière tamisée de la nuit.

_Dites adieu..._

_Dites adieu_

_Aux douleurs du passé._

_Ce qui nous attend est bien plus beau!_

_L'amour est un cadeau!_

_L'amour est un cadeau!_

Sous la joie nouvelle qui envahit les deux jeunes gens, ils avancent à travers le Fjord et avancent en dansant sous les étoiles.

_Le monde sera plus beau!_

_Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_Pour nous!_

_L'amour est un cadeau..._

Arrivés près d'un magnifique rosier, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtent et regardent la lune. Oilossë place ses mains en V comme pour tenir l'astre dans ses mains lorsque Arthur place ses mains au-dessus de celle de la jeune duchesse pour forcer un cœur. La jeune fille rougit en regardant ce jeune musicien Anglais si romantique. Soudain, prenant une rose blanche au rosier, il s'agenouille devant Oilossë en déclare :

« J'ai une idée des plus insensées ! Voulez-vous m'épouser? »

Oilossë demeura interdite quelques temps puis sourit. Même si elle ne devait pas révéler son secret, elle ne pouvait pas nier que son cœur avait été capturé par le jeune homme. Mais elle savait que cela briserait le rêve du jeune homme. Était-il vraiment prêt à tout renoncer pour elle ?

« J'ai une réponse encore plus insensée. Oui! »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Son cœur se briserait à l'instant. Arthur se redresse et serre la jeune fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Bien que son rêve soit d'être musicien, il ne pouvait renier son cœur qui lui disait que cette duchesse était la femme de sa vie.

* * *

La fête continue à battre son plein dans l'immense salle de bal. Soudain, deux silhouettes avancent, main dans la main, cherchant à se glisser dans la foule. Oilossë et Arthur cherchent le Duc et son épouse du regard. La jeune fille, bien que très amoureuse, ne pouvait pas se marier sans la bénédiction de ses parents. S'excusant poliment lorsqu'elle bouscule quelqu'un, elle remarque enfin les silhouettes tant cherchés ainsi que celle de sa petite sœur. Souriante, elle entraîne Arthur à sa suite et court rejoindre sa famille.

« Père ! Mère ! appelle-t-elle, stoppant la conversation qu'ils avaient avec un dirigeant étranger. Euh... enfin, mon Seigneur ! se reprend-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement pendant que sa mère salue leur invité qui s'éloigne. Je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais... vous vous souvenez de Sir Arthur Titus Doyle !

_Oh ! Le Chasseur de Casse-Pied ! s'exclame son père avec un grand sourire.

_Erwin ! s'indigne son épouse alors que sa cadette éclate de rire.

_Quoi !? Je suis sérieux ! Et jeune homme, je vous remercie d'avoir clouer le bec à ma garce de sœur !

_J'ignorais que la comtesse de Weaselton était votre sœur mais, si je vous ai aidé, j'en suis ravi ! répond Arthur.

_Oui... Euh, Père ! Mère ! Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander. reprend Oilossë.

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce donc ? » demande sa mère.

La jeune duchesse et le jeune Britannique se regardent en souriant puis, se tenant la main, ils demandent ensemble :

« Nous souhaitons avoir votre bénédiction pour notre mariage. »

À ses mots, les trois membres de la famille de la jeune duchesse se figèrent puis Sølvi se retient de hurler de joie. Mais vu le visage de ses parents, ils ne partagent pas son enthousiasme.

« Votre mariage ? s'étonne Melkiorine.

_Oui, mère ! sourit Oilossë en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

_**Mais c'est génial !** s'extasie Sølvi.

_Excusez-moi mais est-ce sérieux ? demande leur mère, visiblement peu réjouie.

_Nous n'avons pas encore déterminer les détails. avoue son aînée. Il nous faut quelques jours pour organiser la cérémonie.

_Est-ce que je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'Honneur !? s'extasie Sølvi en se jetant dans les jambes de sa sœur.

_Sølvi ! s'indigne la Duchesse Melkiorine.

_Si tu veux, mon ange. sourit Oilossë avant de se tourner vers Arthur. Acceptez-vous de rester ici ?

_Ici ? suffoque sa mère.

_Absolument ! affirme Arthur. Je ne veux pas vous séparer de votre famille.

_Et votre famille ? demande Sølvi. Viendra-t-elle au mariage ?

_Vos onze frères et vos parents ne peuvent pas rater un tel événement ! Nous pourrions leur proposer de rester ici ! s'exclame Oilossë.

_Quoi ? s'horrifie Melkiorine.

_**Ce serait merveilleux !** s'émerveille la plus jeune. Il y a assez de place dans le palais ! »

Les deux sœurs et le possible fiancé se mettent à parler en même temps et tellement vite que les mots ne paraissent plus très clair. Alors qu'Erwin demeure étrangement muet, son épouse tente de calmer leur deux filles lorsque, agacée, elle déclare, forte et froide :

« **Oilossë ! S****ø****lvi ! Cela suffit !** »

Aussitôt, les bavardages cessent et tous se tournent vers la Duchesse. Se calmant, elle déclare :

« Personne n'invitera ses frères à vivre ici et personne ne se mariera !

_Quoi !? suffoque sa cadette.

_Mais... mère... bégaye son aînée.

_Oilossë, ton père et moi pouvons-nous te parler ?... En privé ? »

Oilossë demeure interdite, sachant ce qui inquiète sa mère, mais elle en a assez. Dans un excès de rébellion, pour la première fois de sa vie :

« Non, mère ! Peu importe ce que vous direz, vous pouvez nous le dire devant Arthur ! »

Melkiorine est stupéfaite et blessée par la réaction de sa fille mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Toujours aussi droite, elle déclare :

« Fort bien ! On n'épouse pas un homme que l'on vient de rencontrer, jeune fille !

_Mais mère, et si c'est le Vrai Amour ! Un Amour Sincère ! intervient Sølvi.

_Sølvi, je parle avec ta sœur. Et, mes chères filles, que savez-vous du Vrai Amour ?

_Certainement plus que vous ! s'énerve la nouvelle duchesse. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est m'enfermer et m'ignorer ! »

Melkiorine est figée et, voyant dans les yeux de sa fille qu'elle le pense sincèrement, elle sent son cœur se briser. Mais son rôle de mère est de protéger ses enfants. Et peu importe combien elle isole sa fille, elle l'aime et la protégera quoi qu'il arrive.

« Vous nous avez demander notre bénédiction. Ma réponse est non !

_Mais Maman... tente Sølvi.

_La discussion est close ! Quant à vous, Sir Arthur, je vous demanderai de partir ! Immédiatement ! ordonne-t-elle avant de se diriger vers un garde. La fête est terminée ! Renvoyez tout le monde et refermez les portes !

_Quoi !? suffoquent ses deux filles.

_Non mère ! Je vous en supplie ! s'affole Oilossë en courant arrêter sa mère. Je vous en prie ! Je ne veux plus de cette vie de prison !

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais cela !

_Oui je le sais ! Et je vous trouve injuste !

_Plus tard, tu me remercieras !

_Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? s'énerve Oilossë en serrant des poings, ceux-ci commençant à devenir dangereusement froid malgré ses gants. Vous m'enfermez et vous m'ignorez ! Vous dites que vous m'aimez, mais vous me détestez ! Avouez-le !

_Oilossë ! Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille !

_Je suis celle que je suis, mère ! Et peu importe tout ce que vous ferez, cela restera une partie de moi ! »

Soudain, Erwin attrape la main de sa fille, la regardant d'un air étrangement neutre. Puis il regarde son épouse et se tourne vers Arthur. Sølvi, elle, ne peut qu'observer la scène, inquiète. Ce qui aurait pu transformer en un conte de fées devenait une véritable tragédie grecque. Après être resté silencieux à méditer sur l'annonce de sa fille, il déclare solennellement :

« Je suppose qu'en Angleterre, on ne marie pas les jeunes gens sur un coup de tête. Ils apprennent à se connaître et l'homme fait la cour à sa belle. Eh bien c'est comme cela chez nous aussi ! Alors, je refuse le mariage immédiat... mais en revanche, j'accepte vos fiançailles avec ma fille. »

Oilossë et Melkiorine sont figées sur place puis les deux sœurs se mettent à sourire, Oilossë plus que jamais.

« Oh père...

_Mais attention, jeune homme ! sourit le Duc. Vous aurez un mois pour séduire et connaître ma fille et pour me convaincre que vous être un gendre idéal... même si, personnellement, vous n'avez plus grand chose à me prouver ! »

Alors que Melkiorine est sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque, Sølvi se met à hurler de joie et Oilossë, folle de joie, court serrer son père dans ses bras.

« Merci mon petit papa chéri ! sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rejoindre Arthur qui sourit.

_Mais enfin Erwin... s'affole son épouse.

_Melkiorine, Oilossë a vingt ans maintenant. Elle est en âge de se marier. Et ce garçon m'a l'air brave.

_Mais enfin, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai peur pour notre fille.

_Je sais. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Melkiorine observe sa fille, inquiète. Mais Oilossë est loin de tout cela. Elle est avec sa sœur et avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Oilossë avance seule dans les jardins en fleurs. Depuis qu'Erwin avait permis à Arthur de devenir le fiancé de sa fille, celle-ci vivait sur un petit nuage. Elle-même s'étonnait de ne pas geler des objets qu'elle touchait alors que cela le faisait souvent avant. La présence d'Arthur la rassure. Heureuse, elle s'assoie sur un banc et observe le ciel bleu et ensoleillé en peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Soudain, elle entend la voix d'Urban, son cousin, le fils de Magdalena.

« Oh ! Les roses blanches... déclare-t-il en observant le rosier qui pousse près du banc. Des fleurs splendides et mystérieuses. Alors que toutes se parent de mille et une couleurs, celles-ci restent blanche comme la neige. »

Surprise, la jeune fille se force à sourire lorsque son cousin s'approche d'elle.

« Ma chère cousine ! Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin dehors ! sourit-il en tentant de lui faire le baise-main... mais sa cousine s'incline légèrement à son arrivée.

_Mon cousin, je suis étonnée de vous savoir encore à Lade. Y a-t-il un problème ?

_Oh, un léger malentendu... déclare-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement près. Voyez-vous, cousine, dès mon plus jeune âge, ma mère m'a promis que je reviendrai le Seigneur de Lade en plus d'être Comte de Weselton. Mais quand Oncle Erwin, votre père, a annoncé que vous deviendrez son héritière, Mère m'a promis autre chose.

_Quoi donc ? s'inquiète Oilossë.

_Que vous deviendrez ma femme ! »

À cette déclaration, la jeune fille pâlit sous sa fourrure bleue. Jouant nerveusement avec les bords de sa robe, elle déclare :

« Je suis fiancée !

_Je comptais vous faire ma demande hier soir ! Et cela aurait dû être le plus grand mariage du siècle !

_Jamais je ne vous aurais épousée, Urban ! Vous êtes un homme avare, cupide et vaniteux comme votre mère ! Laissez-moi maintenant ! »

Elle se lève et commence à s'éloigner lorsque Urban la saisit violemment par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi !

_Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez ma femme ! Il peut encore arrivé malheur à votre adorable fiancé, très chère !

_Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que... »

Sans écouter d'avantage sa cousine, Urban la serre dans ses bras et tente de l'embrasser. La jeune fille se débat et hurle en tentant de repousser son cousin. Ses cris arrivent aux oreilles d'Arthur et Sølvi qui avançaient dans les jardins en parlant de choses et d'autres. Entendant sa fiancée en détresse, le jeune Britannique court vers le banc près du rosier et, voyant ce gros fils de Comtesse essayé d'embrasser sa belle, il se rue vers lui et le frappe d'un coup de poing.

« Lâche-la, immonde porc ! »

Sans écouter le petit Anglais, il le frappe violemment et repousse la petite Sølvi. Voyant sa sœur et son fiancé au sol, Oilossë panique. Elle sent son corps devenir atrocement froid et là, furieuse, elle place ses mains gelées sur la poitrine d'Urban et hurle :

« **LÂCHE****Z****-MOI !** »

Un rayon de glace repousse violemment l'imposant prétendant qui s'écrase sur le sol sous le regard médusé d'Arthur et Sølvi. Oilossë devient pâle. Elle avait révélée son secret ! Urban se redresse, affolé, et grogne :

« Quelle est cette magie noire ? »

Sølvi observe sa sœur, incrédule. C'était donc cela qui la bloquait ? Elle n'était pas maladive comme voulait le faire croire sa mère... mais magique ! Malgré l'impossibilité de la chose, Arthur se lève et s'approche de sa fiancée.

« Ne l'approchez pas ! s'exclame Urban. Elle est dangereuse !

_Urban, je t'en prie ! s'affole Oilossë. Tu ne dois rien dire ! C'est un secret et cela doit le rester !

_Un secret ? s'étonne Arthur.

_Je ne pouvais rien dire... ce don me suit depuis ma naissance... et je ne peux en parler à personne... »

Comprenant maintenant l'attitude glaciale de sa sœur, la petite Sølvi se jette dans ses bras et la serre tendrement.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, Oilossë, même si tu es froide comme la neige...

_Sølvi ? Oilossë ? »

Les deux sœurs et les jeunes hommes se tournent pour voir la Duchesse Melkiorine qui s'avance lentement dans les allées du jardin. Voyant leurs regards inquiets, elle comprend qu'il y a un problème.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Ma tante ! s'exclame Urban. Il se passe que votre fille a tenté de m'embrasser ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait détruire Lade mais quand j'ai refusé, elle a voulu me geler le cœur avec sa magie ! C'est elle la sorcière au cœur de glace de la légende !

_Urban ! s'indigne la plus jeune.

_Quelle légende ? s'étonne Arthur.

_Une légende ancienne annonce l'arrivée d'une souveraine au cœur de glace qui gèlerait le monde, le plongeant dans un Hiver éternel. Oilossë, Duchesse de Lade, n'est autre que la Terrible et Redoutable Reine des Neiges !

_Non ! Mère, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'affole Oilossë.

_Oh merci de m'avoir montrer la vérité, Urban. déclare Melkiorine, choquant ses deux filles et son gendre.

_Mère ! Il ment ! s'énerve Sølvi.

_Duchesse Melkiorine... tente Arthur mais...

_Merci, mon cher neveu, de me montrer à quel point tu es semblable à ta mère : avare, cupide, menteur et sans cœur ! »

Le jeune Comte se tourne vers sa tante, surpris.

« Quoi ?

_Et merci de m'avoir prouvé que ma fille Oilossë avait trouvé un homme capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est, malgré ses pouvoirs. Seul un homme au cœur pur et aux sentiments sincères pourrait accepter de rester fiancé à une femme à la magie aussi puissante. »

Arthur sourit, rassuré, et prend la main de Oilossë pour y déposer un baiser. La jeune fille, surprise mais rassurée que sa mère ne croit pas les mensonges de son cousin, se serre contre l'homme qu'elle aime avant que sa sœur ne vienne la serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Urban observe la scène, écœuré, et grogne :

« Vous le saviez ! Vous avez toujours su que votre fille était un monstre de glace !

_Ma fille est la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce qui soit. Malgré ses pouvoirs, elle ne peut pas être la Reine des Neiges. Son cœur n'est pas gelé ! Son cœur aime et cherche l'amour. Toi, ton cœur est dur de pierre ! Seul l'or et la richesse valent quelque chose à tes yeux, Urban ! Maintenant, je vois que Erwin a raison à ton sujet. Alors, je t'ordonne de quitter Lade immédiatement et de rentrer chez toi ! Le voyage est long alors part maintenant, Comte Urban de Weaselton !

_Ça se prononce Weselton ! s'énerve le jeune homme. Et comme vous le dites, tante Melkiorine, je suis Comte ! Et lorsque Lade saura que l'Héritière possède la Magie nécessaire pour accomplir la Prophétie et la transformer en Reine des Neiges, ils s'allieront à moi !

_Qui croiront-ils ? Un fils de comte pourri gâté dont la mère est détestée même par son frère ou une jeune fille de Duc assez gentille pour aimer chaque être qu'elle croise ? Oilossë est autant aimé ici que toi tu es détesté ! Elle est ma fille ! La première enfant que j'ai eu avec Erwin et, même si je ne lui montre pas, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Oilossë sourit, heureuse d'enfin savoir ce que sa mère pense d'elle. Mais Urban n'est pas décidé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Ah vraiment ? Alors, ma tante, pourquoi la cachiez-vous entre ses murs ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas présente lors des dîners ? Pourquoi n'est-elle jamais sortit à la rencontre du peuple de Lade ? Votre fille est une étrangère assez belle pour charmer ces ignorants ! Mais la peur de l'inconnu est toujours plus fort !

_Tu te trompes, Urban de Weaselton !

_Peut-être... mais le peuple mérite de savoir qui est leur future Duchesse ! Quand ils sauront que c'est une dangereuse femme aux pouvoirs de glace, ils feront tout pour empêcher que la Prophétie se réalise !

_Assez ! ordonne Melkiorine.

_Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher ça ! Cela est l'unique destin digne d'un monstre !

_**Arrête !** » hurle Oilossë, furieuse.

Elle tend alors les mains vers Urban mais le jeune homme saisit le bras de sa tante et la place entre lui et sa cousine. Le rayon de glace qui s'échappe des mains de la jeune Duchesse va plonger immédiatement dans le cœur de sa mère, à l'horreur d'Arthur et Sølvi. Réalisant ce qu'elle a fait, Oilossë se fige.

« Non ! Mère ! » s'affole-t-elle en courant vers celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Urban profite de cela pour s'enfuir avant d'être poursuivit par Arthur. Les deux sœurs restent seules avec leur mère. Celle-ci tremble en se tenant le cœur. Ne pouvant la porter, son aînée l'allonge sur le sol. La main de Melkiorine qui serre son cœur commence à se transformer en glace, à l'horreur de ses deux filles. Oilossë sent ses larmes montées en voyant son pire cauchemar se réaliser.

« Mère... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas...

_Mes chères filles... souffle Melkiorine, sentant son corps se refroidir. Restez toujours ensemble... n'oubliez jamais que seul l'Amour peut vaincre la glace... mes enfants... je vous aime toutes les deux de tout mon cœur...

_Nous vous aimons aussi, mère... » sanglote Sølvi.

Melkiorine sourit puis, sachant ce qui l'attend, elle ferme les yeux et laisse la glace envahir son corps. Sous le regard larmoyant de ses filles, elle devient une statue de glace. Sous la chaleur de l'été, la statue se fissure et se brise en mille morceaux. Oilossë se retient de hurler en voyant le corps de sa mère se briser et pleure en regardant ses mains.

« Qu'ai-je fais ?... »

Sølvi est choquée mais elle sait que sa sœur aimait sa mère autant qu'elle. Alors, malgré son chagrin, elle serre son aînée dans ses bras et pleure avec elle.

Soudain, Arthur revient, suivit du Duc Erwin. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils trouvent les deux sœurs en larmes à côté d'un tas de glace. Suite aux explications qu'Arthur lui a donné en chemin, Erwin comprend. Il s'agenouille à côté de ce qui fut le corps gelé de son épouse et, saisissant un des morceaux, il sent son cœur se serrer. Puis, dans un cri de douleur sans égal, il hurle :

« **MELKIORINE !** »

Fou de chagrin, il se laisse tombé près du corps de sa défunte épouse. Sa cadette Sølvi court alors se jeter dans ses bras et tout deux pleurent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Arthur, lui, rejoint Oilossë qui tremble, craignant la réaction de son père. Lorsque celui-ci redresse la tête vers elle, elle pâlit sous sa fourrure. Posant Sølvi, il se redresse et s'approche de son aînée. Celle-ci le voit déjà la traîner de force dans un cachot avant d'ordonner qu'on la tue pour venger son épouse... mais Erwin serre soudain sa fille. Après quelques secondes d'étreintes, il la regarde dans ses yeux bleu glace larmoyants et déclare :

« Elle t'aimait plus que tout... même si tes pouvoirs l'effrayaient, elle ne pouvait jamais t'en vouloir longtemps pour geler les objets que tu touchais. Elle craignait surtout la Prophétie et le regard des autres. Elle avait peur de te perdre. Mais elle savait que ton cœur est trop pur pour que tu puisses être cette terrible Reine. Et chaque fois que je te regarde, c'est elle que je vois. Tu es la même que ta mère. »

Oilossë demeure interdite puis pleure, inconsolable. Sous le chagrin, le sol sous ses pieds gèle, l'air se refroidit et, lentement, des flocons de neiges se mettent à tomber. Arthur et Sølvi observent cela, inquiets. Ils entendent soudain la voix d'Urban qui crie dans les rues. Le jeune Britannique rejoint le père et la fille et s'exclame :

« Duc Erwin ! Oilossë ! Il faut rentrer au Palais ! Les gens vont paniqués si la neige continue à tomber ! Rentrons ! Vite ! »

* * *

Mais la précaution d'Arthur ne servit à rien. L'Hiver froid et rude s'installa sur Lade et bloqua le Fjord. L'aide du continent viendrait bientôt mais les gens avaient froids et faim. Les vols de bois et de nourriture étaient fréquents et beaucoup commencèrent à s'allier à Urban pour attaquer le Palais et capturer la responsable. Cette dernière observait, impuissante, ses terres gelées sous sa puissance. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa mère était morte et son pays mourrait à cause d'elle. Elle restait des heures près des fenêtres qui gelaient à son approche, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules.

« Oh non... qu'ai-je fais ?... » suffoque-t-elle en regardant le paysage gelé.

Soudain, les portes de sa chambre s'ouvre et Arthur et son père entrent. La jeune Duchesse court vers eux et serre son fiancé dans ses bras.

« Regardez ce que j'ai fais...

_Tu n'y ais pour rien, mon ange. soupire Erwin en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Tu es dans une période sombre mais cela se calmera vite.

_Mais, père, je représente un danger pour Lade ! s'affole son aînée en regardant ses mains. Où est Sølvi ?

_Dans sa chambre. Elle va bien. la rassure Arthur.

_Comment peut-elle aller bien alors que Mère est morte par ma faute ?

_Oilossë, le coupable est Urban et non toi. »

La demoiselle observe son père, les yeux remplis de larmes. Comment pouvait-il être assez aveugle pour croire qu'Urban était le coupable alors que c'était ses pouvoirs qui avaient gelés sa mère ?

* * *

Soudain, Sølvi entre dans la salle en courant.

« Papa ! Papa ! Les habitants du Fjord se pressent à la porte ! »

Au même instant, des coups résonnent sur la lourde porte. Quelqu'un essaye de l'enfoncer pour entrer. Sølvi court se serrer contre sa sœur, affolée. Oilossë et Arthur regardent par la fenêtre pour voir les villageois détruire les statues et incendier les jardins. Une telle scène d'horreur semblaient impossible il y a quelques semaines. Erwin observe cela d'un œil sombre puis ordonne :

« Arthur ! Prenez Oilossë et Sølvi et fuyez ! Il y a un passage par le jardin qui mène au port ! Oilossë le connaît, elle vous y mènera ! Un bateau attends sur le port! **Fuyez !** »

Le jeune Britannique entend les coups qui s'énervent sur la porte et comprend qu'ils n'ont pas le temps. Alors que Sølvi veut rester avec son père, Arthur la soulève dans ses bras, prend la main de Oilossë en s'enfuit dans le palais. Les jeunes gens ont à peine le temps de fuir à l'arrière, dans les appartements des domestiques, que la porte cède. Les serviteurs saisissent ce qu'ils peuvent pour se défendre et protéger leur Duc. Ce dernier sort de sa chambre et appelle les gardes qui sont encore de son côté. Une bataille farouche s'en suit mais Erwin sait que chaque seconde éloigne un peu plus ses enfants et leur permet d'avoir la vie sauve. Soudain, parmi les villageois furieux, Urban surgit, une épée à la main. Le jeune Comte cherche Oilossë du regard et essaye de forcer le passage... avant d'être bloqué par l'épée de son oncle.

« Urban de Weaselton ! vocifère-t-il furieux.

_**Weselton !** » rugit le jeune homme en essayant de frapper son oncle.

Un combat éclate entre les deux hommes, l'un pour protéger sa fille, l'autre pour se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait la demoiselle. L'entrée du palais est devenu un vrai champs de bataille où les combattants s'affrontent, tombent, frappent et trépassent... tout cela à cause du désespoir et de la peur !

« Voyez, mon oncle ! ricane Urban en parant un coup d'épée. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour allumer le Feu du carnage. Les braises du désespoir que l'on attise par la Haine deviennent vite des flammes qui consument à jamais l'existence de certaines personnes ! En l'occurrence, votre famille, mon cher oncle ! »

D'un coup de pied rageur, le jeune homme bouscule son oncle. Le Duc s'effondre sur le sol et, avant qu'il ait le temps de se redresser, Urban lui plante son épée dans le cœur. Plongeant son regard cruel dans les yeux mourants de son oncle, il déclare :

« Oilossë est mienne ! Si je ne peux l'avoir, personne ne l'aura ! Et... longue vie au Duc de Lade ! »

Erwin ne peut que grogner lorsque son propre sang envahit sa bouche et coule le long de ses joues. Avant de pousser son dernier souffle, il pense à ses enfants. Pourvu que Oilossë et Sølvi aient pu fuir...

* * *

Encadrés par les servantes qui s'enfuient pour échapper à la colère des villageois, les filles du Duc et le fiancé de l'aînée courent vers la sortie. Les jeunes femmes les guident jusqu'au passage lorsqu'un rugissement sauvage retentit et ils entendent tous :

« **Le Duc est mort ! Le Duc est mort !** »

Ce cri horrifie les deux sœurs mais surtout Oilossë. La demoiselle au pelage bleu pose sa main sur son cœur, horrifiée. Son père était mort... par sa faute ! Sa mère n'était plus à cause d'elle ! Lade gelait à cause d'elle ! Tout ce qui arrivait était à cause d'elle ! Elle avait causée ce désastre ! Elle entend vaguement Arthur qui l'appelle, ce qui la force à se tourner vers sa sœur et lui. Les servantes courent toutes pour fuir par le passage et Arthur et Sølvi semblent lui parler mais elle est incapable d'entendre le moindre son. Maintenant, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire ! Elle se dirige vers son fiancé et lui demande :

« Prend Sølvi dans tes bras et entre dans le passage ! »

Arthur trouve cela bizarre... mais il obéit. Il saisit la petite fille et entre dans le passage, pensant que la jeune Duchesse le suit lorsque Sølvi se met à hurler :

« **OILOSSË ! ****NON !** »

Le jeune homme se retourne, pour voir sa fiancée fermée le passage secret derrière eux sans y être entrer. Elle restait au Palais !

« Oilossë ! s'affole-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je vous protège... souffle-t-elle.

_Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Ouvre cette porte et suis-nous !

_Oilossë ! Viens avec nous ! » pleure Sølvi.

La petite fille pleure en tendant les bras pour essayer de toucher sa sœur. Oilossë sourit malgré la tristesse évidente dans ses yeux et passe sa main à travers le soupirail pour caresser la joue de sa cadette.

« Je t'aime, Sølvi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Regarde ce que j'ai fais. J'ai brisé la paix qui régnait à Lade, j'ai plongé notre maison dans un hiver éternel. Tu dois t'éloigner de moi si tu veux vivre... »

La jeune femme retire sa main, enlève la chaîne qu'elle a à son cou et serre le médaillon dans son poing pour y graver un flocon de neige. Accrochant le collier au cou de sa sœur, elle déclare :

« Ne m'oublie jamais, petite sœur... »

Sølvi pose délicatement ses doigts sur le médaillon en pleurant et hoche la tête. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Oilossë qui se tourne alors vers Arthur. Le jeune homme semble également sur le point de pleurer.

« M'aimes-tu autant que je t'aimes ?

_Plus que ma vie... articule la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la joue d'Arthur.

_Je ne pourrais jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi...

_Ne m'oublie jamais, Arthur... mais ne te laisse pas emprisonné par ma glace... trouve une femme digne de toi qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, soit heureux avec elle mais pense toujours à moi... mais pas comme la Reine des Neiges...

_Tu ne seras jamais cette femme au cœur de glace... mais peu importe le temps que cela prendra, nous nous retrouverons... même si cela prend un siècle, nous serons à nouveau réunit... »

Le couple s'échange un rapide premier et dernier baiser avant que le jeune homme s'éloigne dans le passage avec Sølvi. Oilossë les regarde fuir puis remonte se rendre. Dès qu'ils la voient, les villageois se ruent vers elle en la nommant « Reine des Neiges », l'attache pour l'empêcher de fuir et la traînent derrière eux, la tirant violemment par une corde qu'ils ont attachés autour de son cou.

* * *

Arthur et Sølvi sortent du passage et courent vers le bateau du Duc. La petite fille, bouleversée par les derniers événements, a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, forçant le jeune Britannique à l'aider à avancer.

« Sir Arthur !

_Courage Sølvi ! Nous y sommes presque ! »

Cependant, aillant tuer le Duc, Urban est sortit du Palais pour rattraper les filles du Duc. Il a entendu que Oilossë avait été capturé... mais il ne veut que aucun membre de la famille du Duc ne survive ! Sortant du jardin, il voit le jeune Britannique fuir avec la petite duchesse. Un sourire cruel sur le visage, il court à leur suite à l'aide de sa monture, son chat Odin, et lorsqu'il les rattrape, il se jette sur la petite Sølvi et l'entraîne sur la glace, l'épée sous la gorge.

« **Lâche-moi, Urban ! Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi !** » sanglote la petite fille.

Arthur est figé sur place. Alors qu'il cherche comment aider la sœur de sa fiancée, un aboiement retentit dans le Fjord. Un basset-hound surgit des rues sombres et saute sur la glace. Il s'agit de Conan, le chien dressé par Arthur. Sous le poids du canidé, la glace cède et Urban et Sølvi tombent dans l'eau.

« **S****ø****lvi !** » hurle Arthur.

Mais Conan sort soudain de l'eau avec la fillette dans sa gueule. Le jeune Britannique soupire de soulagement et les rejoint, récupérant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Tu es le meilleur, Conan ! » remercie-t-il en montant sur le dos de sa monture.

Le chien court jusqu'au port sans faire attention à la Comtesse de Weselton, Magdalena, qui court vers le trou où son fils a disparu. Folle de rage et de douleur, elle hurle :

« **Soyez maudit, Sir Arthur Titus Doyles ! Soyez maudit !** »

Le jeune homme serre la petite fille dans ses bras jusqu'au port. L'équipage les accueillent et, grâce à Conan, ils brisent la glace et le bateau quitte le port. Sølvi tourne une dernière fois la tête vers sa maison pour voir Lade gelé, le Palais en train de brûler et les villageois furieux qui hurlent :

« **À mort, la Reine des Neiges ! Tuez-la ! À mort ! Arrêtez l'Hiver ! Stoppez le Cœur de Glace ! Tuez la Reine des Neiges !** »

La petite fille pleure en se serrant contre Arthur qui se promet que dès son retour en Angleterre, il trouverait une famille pour la petite duchesse sans dire qui elle était, il rassemblerait ce qu'il faut pour repartir à Lade et il sauverait Oilossë !

* * *

Mais sans qu'il le saches, le sort de Oilossë était désormais scellé. Les habitants furieux voulaient la mort de la jeune femme ! Ils ne voyaient plus la douce Duchesse qu'elle était il y a quelques jours. Ils voient une redoutable sorcière aux pouvoirs de glace ! Certains veulent la brûler, d'autres la perdre, mais au final, ils décident de la noyer dans les eaux glaciales du Fjord. Tuer la Glace par la glace ! C'est donc la corde au cou comme une laisse que la jeune femme est tirée vers le port. Malgré la corde qui la brûle, la jeune femme suit en faisant tout pour contenir ses larmes. Une fois au bord, le forgeron apporte sa lourde enclume et ils y arrachent la corde qui tient le cou de la demoiselle. Sous les hurlements rageurs de la foule, ils jettent le leste dans l'eau, entraînant la Duchesse dans sa chute. Une fois dans l'eau, Oilossë entend les cris de joie de la foule. Elle bataille pour libérer ses bras et lorsque c'est fait, elle retire le nœud coulant qui l'étouffe. Elle commence à remonter à la surface... avant de s'arrêter. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à remonter ? Tout le monde la détestait maintenant. « Sorcière »... « Reine des Neiges »... la jeune femme laisse ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau du Fjord, pose ses mains sur son cœur et expire. Son désespoir est tel que la glace s'échappe de ses mains et gèle l'eau du Fjord, causant involontairement une tempête en surface. À cet instant, les gens hurlent, horrifiés, et courent dans tout les sens pour fuir... avant d'être geler sur place. Alors que Oilossë s'est sacrifiée pour protéger ses Terres, elle venait de les plonger dans le Grand Hiver...

* * *

_Londres 1898 :_

Oilossë ouvre brutalement les yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas rappeler avoir fermer. Repenser à ce qui s'était passé il y a des années l'horrifie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait à la vie après cela. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle l'ignore... et cette petite fille si semblable à Sølvi... qui était-elle ? Une descendante de sa sœur? Et son fiancé Arthur ? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Avait-il une famille ? Tant de questions se bouscule dans sa tête... mais Oilossë refuse d'y penser d'avantage.

« Reste sereine, Oilossë... soupire-t-elle. Ce n'est plus important... le passé est passé ! Maintenant, l'avenir est devant toi ! »

La jeune Reine des Neiges s'avance sur son balcon pour voir le paysage enneigé qui entoure son palais. Elle ignore où elle est mais maintenant, elle était certes seule... mais libre ! Et personne ne pouvait être blessée par ses pouvoirs ! Rassurée par cette idée, elle sourit et retourne dans son palais sans penser un seul instant qu'elle était toujours à Londres et que ce paysage gelé qui la rassurait était un paysage qu'elle avait craint il y a des années. Mais elle n'y pense pas ! Le passé est passé !

* * *

**Voici le passé de notre chère Reine des Neiges. Comment le trouvez-vous? Vous comprenez sûrement sa peur maintenant. Et Arthur? Vous ne voyez pas à qui il ressemble? Allons, on réfléchit^^Vous voyez sans arrêt son visage dans "The Great Mouse Detective"**

**Enfin bref, voilà les notifications notés***

**5* Localité où se trouvaient les « jards de Lade », actuellement la ville Trondheim en Norvège. Les Jards étaient des seigneurs norvégiens.**

**6* Mélange entre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (créateur de Sherlock Holmes) et Eve Titus (créatrice de Basil de Baker Street)**

**7*« Jeg lover og sværger, at ville regjere Kongeriget Norge i Overensstemmelse med dets Konstitution og Love; saasandt hjælpe mig Gud den Almægtige og Alvidende! » ou « Je promets et je jure de vouloir gouverner le royaume de Norvège conformément à sa Constitution et à ses lois ; ainsi Dieu tout-puissant et omniscient me soit en aide. »**

**8* Un des autres noms d'Arthur Conan Doyle**

**9* Titre de chevalerie britannique**

**10* Ici, la Reine se nomme Anne de Grande Bretagne (1707-1714). Imaginez une homologue souris pour cette Reine.**


End file.
